


Especially Different

by minachano3o



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Slight Drama, Vampire!Ritsu, blood mention, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minachano3o/pseuds/minachano3o
Summary: Takano is still working deep at night at home, seeing a suspicious light from his home in a forest. Not knowing what would happen, he went out to look at things and that desicion would change his life.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late and the sky was clear. The dark blue was filled with the shimmer of stars. These were the nights were Takano Masamune was sure that the choice to live in a quiet village was the right one, even if he had a longer ride to his job in the city. He was an Editor for Shojo manga at the Company Marukawa Shoten and the Chief of his department Emerald.

Like every time that he finally got home from work he still had a lot to do and since the sky was so clear and the air fresh, he decided to sit down on his veranda at the back of his house that gave a view to a forest close to the village he lived in.

Because of a lot that had happened in his past, he wanted to live somewhere more peaceful and looked for a small village close to the city where he worked at. His best friend, who helped him through these times, had tried to persuade him to stay but he was stubborn and till now he had been very pleased with his decision.

It was summer so the cold air that brushed around him was cooling him down from the massive heat. With the light of the moon and a small lamp that was attached to the outside wall of his house supporting his view to look at his manuscript, he worked and drank a coffee he made himself.

Time passed and he had finished his coffee but was only halfway through. He leaned back and took a deep breath.

‘’Should I take a break?’’ he asked to himself while looking at the empty cup. Before he decided he started to stare off into the forest not too far away. The view was great and the wind calming. Slowly, Takano felt himself relaxing and leaning back into his chair. That was not to last long tough.

Suddenly he saw light shining from the forest. He sat up and watched it with suspicion.

As he saw that the light had died and smoke coming up he stood up, grabbed a flashlight and made his way over there. He wasn’t sure if he went there because he was worried, curious or just wanted to get away from work but he was definitely going.  
Instead of driving there, he just walked there and tried to ignore the feeling he’d regret it sooner or later.

Soon Takano noticed that taking a walk at the late night was indeed calming and refreshing. His thoughts just went all over the place but still, it has been a long time since he thought about anything besides work. A nice change for once.  
A light smile spread upon the tall man’s face while he walked along a sidewalk path leading him away from his village and a beautiful landscape made itself visible for him, even prettier than the sight from his house.

Staring at the beautiful sight made time pass so fast that it surprised Takano when he noticed that he had already arrived at the forest.

Determent to see what was with the light, he walked along between the trees. The path ended soon and he concluded that he’d find the way back easily since the trees weren’t too close to each other so he had a very lucid idea where he could go to get out.

Takano was sure he saw the light not too deep in the forest so he just looked around and walked straight ahead.  
After a while he finally saw close to a small river burned wood parts next to a tree which had small burning marks as well. He was sure it was here. The question now was who and why did it?

‘’But well whoever did it had probably already ran away or something. I should go ba-’’ Takano’s thoughts were interrupted by a figure leaning against a tree on the over side of the small river. It was a person that seemed to be sleeping.

‘’What the hell…’’ he hissed out and jumped over the river to get a closer look of the sleeping figure. The closer he got he was able to see that it was a man that seemed to be smaller than him. His hair was short and brown.

Takano couldn’t see his face since his back faced his direction.  
With slow and silent steps he arrived the sleeping man. He crouched down to get a closer look of his face. Takano couldn’t deny that he looked kinda cute but he also looked tired and somewhat sick.

Inspecting the body to look for wounds or anything else, just in case, Takano found the clothing the other had questionable.

A deep dark red vest, a black shirt and jeans with black leather boots and gloves. It was a miracle to see someone dressing like that in this century. He figured that this person must be something special or maybe even a butler, but if, where would he be working and why is he here then….?

Takano tried to wake the stranger up but didn’t managed to. He was not really sure what to do. He couldn’t just take a stranger with him but neither could he just leave this man here on his own when he was obviously in need of help.

Suddenly the sleeping man stretched himself a little and hugged himself, seemingly trying to protect himself from the cold.  
Takano was glad that he seemed to continue sleeping but he knew that he had to help him. The man looked too innocent while sleeping.

It was hard but he somehow managed to get the other on his back by leaning him against the tree.  
Takano was annoyed at how deep he was sleeping. He probably could have done whatever he wanted and the brunette wouldn’t have woken up. But feeling how thin he was lowered his mood.

Gradually he made his way home. He was worried for a second that he wouldn’t find back out of the forest but he managed to very well to his astonishment. The thin body on his back started to move closer to him, searching for warmth from the others body.  
It was somewhat adorable how a blush appeared on the cheeks of the other man while he started to mumble against Takano’s neck.  
The calm breathing next to his ear was relaxing as well and Takano started to enjoy the situation. He also enjoyed to see two slightly sharp teeth from his faintly open lips. It was a little awkward but also adorable. He knew if he’d get to know him more he would tease him for that.

Takano started to play around with his thoughts, creating ideas of what he could do with him and what a person he could be but a small deep sigh of the other distracted him again.  
With a wide smile on his face, he glanced over to the head on his shoulder.

‘’I’m excited to get to know you.’’ he said, feeling weariness coming over him. He couldn’t wait to finally go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up to a shock

The fresh smell of coffee made the thin brown haired young man stretch, preparing to stand up. Dazed green eyes inspected the seemingly new environment. They started to focus on a taller silhouette sitting at a table in front of him. 

Realizing his situation, he noticed he was in a stranger's house.   
Now awake from the sudden shock, he was able to concentrate on the person in front of him. 

Judging by his wide shoulders and long torso, it seemed to be a man.

Before he could build up courage to move any further, he looked around, trying to calm down.

The brunette wanted to speak up but felt his throat tighten from being scared, confused and the odd worriness having the upper hand of his actions.

He tried to sit up but felt how weak he was. It was clear to him why but he had to keep calm. The last thing he wanted was to hurt someone…

Sounds that were made by the sheets seemed to have catched the attention of the other.

The tall man tried to look into his direction for a second but decided to stand up. 

Emerald green eyes now looked at a handsome face with hazel colored beautiful eyes and raven hair reaching over them. The man in front of him had a cozy look but seemed tired. He gave a feeling off that he was very confident by how proud he stood. It made the brunette feel inferior to him.

“Hey, how are you doing?“ A rough deep voice made the smaller man shiver in surprise.

At first the brunette couldn’t speak up, still being slightly under shock of what was going on but the man sat down to him so he was on his level and looking into his eyes, attempting to calm him.

“Are you hurt anywhere?“ the man asked and started to roam over the others body with his numb feeling eyes.

The brunette shook his head a little and looked down to his by now shaking hands that were clenching onto the blanket.

The taller one stared at the other in obvious knowing of the brunettes discomfort.   
The raven haired man now sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Look. I know you must be confused,“ the taller said, “but let me explain what happened.“

The brunette nodded shyly being somewhat eager to hear his explanation.

Taking the nod as an yes, the taller man took another deep breath and tried to keep eye contact.

“Two days ago I was working outside late on my veranda out there. I had a very clear view to the forest not far. Time passed and I noticed light with smoke coming from between the trees. It ended soon but I was still curious and made my way over there to check on it. In the forest I found you leaning next to a tree, sleeping. I tried to wake you up but you slept like a rock so I kinda took you with me home since I couldn’t have left you there just like that. You looked pretty weak and sick. That’s how you ended up here.“

The brunette’s heart skipped a beat from the kindness the man seemed to harbour. He felt a little more comfortable as well knowing the situation and his hands stopped shaking too. The other noticed that and felt like he could maybe now get some answers out of the shy man.

“You seem a little more calm now. So please let me know if you’re hurt, hungry or need anything else.“ he told the smaller brunette with a small hint of commanding in his voice. 

Only a nod was given him as an answer and silence took place in the big room.

The taller raven haired looked at him exhausted thinking: “He’s hopeless, huh?“

A growl of the smaller one’s stomach was like a saving melody and a smile appeared on the raven haired his face.

“I’ll take that as an ‘I'm hungry’ if that’s alright.“ he laughed out and petted the other's head. 

“I’m gonna prepare something. You can look around if you want. If you need to ask me anything just ask. You can call me Takano by the way.“ the taller man said while walking to his small kitchen that was connected to the living and bedroom.

A blush appeared on the brunette and he tried to stay up but felt his legs giving up on him fast.   
He fell back onto the bed with a small squeak noise leaving his lips, making notice of the clumsy fall.

Takano was now showing serious concern and helped him up again. 

“Can you stand or is it too hard?“ Takano asked the brunette.

Before the other answered he let out a few breathy stuttered noises but then,  
“Y-yeah. I t-think I’ll manage t-to walk now. T-thank y-you.“ he merely stuttered out.

Takano clearly saw through him and threw him on the bed again. He kneeled down and looked him into his eyes. 

The hazel colored eyes forced a blush on the others face and he saw a new emotion in them making the brunette melt.

“...what’s your name?“ Takano asked with his now serious eyes.  
“A-ah… Ritsu...Ritsu O-onodera.“ the brunette answered.

Takano smiled hearing his name for the first time. He now faced the emerald green eyes again and tried to confront him but keep him comfortable.

“Listen,“ he started with a low and calm voice. “I need you to be honest to me now, alright?“   
Onodera answered with a nod.

“Good. If you ever feel uncomfortable with my questions, tell me so.“ Takano added. He himself was surprised over how gentle he was towards the other. 

The way he was known as was the always sarcastic, cruel and aggressive boss. Some even described him heartless and he couldn’t disagree. But neither could he help it. So this was like a whole new experience.

“When was the last time you ate properly?“  
“.....s-seven days or more…?“ Onodera responded.

Takano now grabbed the other's hand and pulled him over to the table, being careful of making him not trip and fall.

The sudden change of mood from Takano had the brunette confused but he didn’t complained and waited.

Takano turned around to his kitchen and started cooking. His moves were fast and hurried. 

Onodera admired how fast the tall man was able to cut normal vegetables while he couldn’t even do anything simple. Well it’s not like he ever tried to either.

“Did you even took a bath in the past days?“ Takano hissed out in this concentration. It had gotten Onodera off guard and had him shaken.

“N-no… not really…“ Onodera himself felt a little gross remembering how long it had been since he was able to change clothes or clean himself.   
His scent must be terrible he figured.

“When you’re done eating you’ll take a long bath.“ Takano stated as he was frying something.

Onodera’s nose catched a nice smell coming from Takano. He prayed for it being the food but he knew it was something else…

The mention of eating alone got his hunger back up but he tried to control himself.

 

Not too many more minutes passed and Takano placed a dish filled with a big portion of fried rice and vegetables in front of Onodera.

Onodera was not sure how to feel.

Excited?  
Happy?  
Guilty?  
Thankful?

So many emotions and he could express none of them. Instead he gave Takano a quick, “T-thanks for the meal..“ and digged in, preventing more stress for this man who had saved him, took him into his own house and showed so much kindness. To him. A clumsy and weak stranger he found in the woods.

One bite of Takano’s self cooked dish and Onodera was in heaven.  
His green eyes jumped open and sparkled over to the taller raven haired man that was inspecting him.

“H-how did you make it taste so good?“ 

Surprised by the question, Takano stared over for a second, processing what even just happened.

“I… thank you?“ Takano hesitantly replied, still confused. It was just a normal dish and he wondered if it came from the hunger he must have had.

Remembering that fact kicked Takano into his thoughts. He wondered what happened to this guy to end up hungered out in the wild.

“Did he had a fight with his family or something? Was he kicked out from his apartment or wherever he lived…?“

Sinking into his thoughts, Takano didn’t noticed his intense stare onto the other nor how he memorized every expression of the smaller one. 

Something about the brunette was capturing him.

Was it this helpless and clumsy atmosphere around him that woke such an protective instinct in him?

Maybe just common sense knowing how terrible the condition of this guy was, even if he was just a stranger.

That reminded Takano to prepare a bath, leaving his new companion alone.

Before he left, he petted Onodera on his head and left him with a smile.

 

After being done with the bath, Takano made his way back to Onodera who had already finished eating. 

Onodera sat in the chair like a complete statue. His shoulders were stiff and his hands in his legs. 

Takano thought he could try to sneak up wondering how he’d react but right before he reached him, Onodera turned around and looked at him. It scared Takano for a short second but he calmed down after seeing the trust in those big, emerald green eyes. 

Takano took the empty plate in front of Onodera and put it in the sink to wash it later.

“How are you feeling now?“   
“Better. Again, thank you for the meal.“  
“Good.“ Takano moved closer to Onodera again and started awkwardly petting his head. “If you are hungry again, tell me so. I’m ready to cook for you any time.“ he added smiling.

“Thank you….“ Onodera’s voice started to fill a little with guilt but Takano didn’t let that get to him. He started to pull back the chair Onodera was sitting on and picked the lean man up and carried him towards the bathroom.

The sudden action made Onodera squeak in surprise.

“W-what?“  
“It’s bath time. Remember? I told you, you will take a long bath after eating.“  
“A-ah but I-I don’t have a-any clothes to change i-into!“ Onodera explained. That made Takano stop for a second.

Now that he mentioned it, he really didn’t had any clothes he could change into.  
Takano put the smaller one down and grabbed him by his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall.

In obvious confusion, Ritsu stared up into the hazel colored eyes of Takano and felt intimidated by the intense stare.  
A blush spread over the smaller ones face and his heart beated faster.

“Ritsu,“ Takano started with a low voice while slowly carressing down his shoulders. It drove chills down Onodera’s whole body, not to mention to call his first name with that deep voice melting along inside the brunettes ears. “I need you to strip.“ 

“W..ha…t…?“ Onodera stuttered out in confusion, his face still red.

“Ah- don’t worry I didn’t meant it in that way. I just need you to strip so you can go to the bath and I can wash your clothes.“

Onodera was not sure what Takano meant with ‘in that way’ but he also wasn’t convinced by his logic.

“T-takano-san… I really am thankful for your kindness but how would that change the problem or no clothes if I can ask…?“ Onodera asked the other while still trying to figure out about the ‘in that way’.

Takano was for a moment paralyzed by how comfortable and less nervous Onodera seemed but then also glad. 

For a second he was still wondering how a rough man like him actually managed to somewhat ‘tame’ a stranger. He had to admit it may have been due to the others seemingly rare innocence.   
Takano didn’t wanted to complain about it though. He more enjoyed it than seeing it as a bother.

Going back with his concentration on the question Onodera still waited to be answered, Takano just smiled and said, “Don’t worry about it. I have a plan. Just trust me and go into the bath now.“

Takano lead the other into the bathroom close to the bathtub. He practically felt how weak he still was on his legs. 

“Can you do it on you own or should I help?“ 

Takano received no answer except a red flushed and nervous face and shaking hands from Ondera that was clenching on his own jeans. 

The raven haired man smiled gently and made sure to be careful while undressing Onodera to his jeans, figuring the other would be unpleased with him helping there as well.   
He only opened everything up as much as he needed to and told him to try pull it down himself.   
If he wouldn’t manage to he’d do that as well but he didn’t wanted to risk making him uncomfortable again.

Onodera managed to get of his pants and blushed over to Takano seeing him split naked. Takano tried to not to roam over his body with his eyes and helped him into the bathtub.

“I will come back in an hour. Next to you should be everything you need but just in case you can call me if there is something up. I’ll even leave the door a little gap open.“

Onodera nodded and watched the other taking his clothes and leaving the room. 

For the first time in a while he felt himself breathing in deeply and relax.   
Onodera enjoyed the heat of the water and the feeling of becoming clean. He also remembered now all the gentleness of Takano and couldn’t help but smile.

“Takano-san really is a kind person.“ Ondera thought breathing out a little chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everybody! 
> 
> Hope you like my second chapter~  
> I have to say it turned out longer than expected and till now is the longest chapter but I'm pretty satisfied with it.
> 
> See you hopefully next week!


	3. Chapter 3: Messy evening

An hour had passed and green eyes tried to keep themself open while a weak numb body slides deeper into the water.

Very dull, Onodera heard footsteps coming closer. A final knock onto the door, before it was slowly pushed open, catched Onodera back to reality.

“Do you feel a little better after taking a long bath?“ Takano asked while cheaply smiling at Onodera’s doozie look.

“I feel better… thank you.“ Onodera replied with a deep blush and looked down into the water. For some reason it made him nervous to see Takano smile at him like that.

Onodera didn’t moved till Takano leaned forward and poked his forehead for his attention. The sudden close up look at the other scared the brunette a little.

“We might be in trouble now.“ Takano said looking at Onodera’s body in the water. It made the other jump in surprise and he crammed into himself, hiding his body.

_“T-takano-san can be very shameless sometimes, huh?“_ he thought to himself while staring back at Takano.

“Y-you said we a-are in trouble?“ the brunette asked stuttering. He started to feel a little cold as well.

“Yeah. I didn’t thought about how we dry you. Can you feel your body a little more?“  
“Sorry, I don’t know...“  
“Let me help you out and we can try, okay?“

Onodera nodded and took the hand that was offered to him. He felt his body moving out of the cold water and actually thought he could stand now so he tried to be brave.

One step showed him he was too brave.  
  
As soon as his foot reached the ground and his body weight was put on it, his knee started to weaken, lost balance and he fell to his right side into Takano’s arms that catched him.

The taller raven haired man sighed and grabbed a towel he pulled around Onodera before he picked him up over his shoulder and carried him out of the bathroom.

Onodera, obviously surprised, let once again a squeak leave his lips.  
In a split of a moment he found himself on Takano’s bed and the man left shortly just to come back with another towel.

“T-takano-san? What are you pla-“ before he could finish his sentence, Takano had already pulled one of his legs up and started to dry it.

For a mere moment Onodera blushed again but then guilt came over him. He looked at Takano, doing so many things for him though he looked so tired.

An awkward silence buildup as Takano dried up Onodera. He tried to hurry since his brunette company was freezing. That as well brought more worries about the brunette.

A thin young men that he found in the woods, probably starving from hunger that was now freezing in summer. Now that he thought about it. The night that he found him he was freezing too.

Takano didn’t thought much into it since there was a cold breeze. But looking back at it, the other was shivering too much even if he had no jacket whatsoever.

All these thoughts of how terrible this innocent man’s condition was made him mad. Mad at whoever would leave him out there on his own. Sure he was probably an adult but he seemed too naive and clumsy to be seriously able to take care of himself. And the result of him on his own was presented right in front of him.

Takano started to aggressively rub Onodera’s brown hair a little dryer, causing the other to breath out a few noises of discomfort, giving Takano notice that he was too rough.

“Sorry, did I hurt you-“ Takano tired to ask as he was bending down but was shut off by meeting big, clear green eyes that were shimmering kindly at him.

The taller man had noticed it by now. This man was not really normal.

He was clumsy, naive, innocent and just hopeless. As well somewhat far from reality.   
In short, someone who gives people around him a lot of work and trouble.

But it was in moments like these that he saw something in those eyes that made his heart flutter a little.

“T-takano-san, is something wrong?“   
“Hm?“  
“You just seem…. distressed? I’m very sorry if it’s because of me…“ Onodera exclaimed and shrunk into himself while a few water drops fell down from his still wet hair.

Takano was about to get crazy from the brunettes sweet face that were showing such pure emotions. He practically threw the towel to the side, walked to his closet, got out a pullover of his and pulled it over Onodera.

Takano knew that it was too tall for the brunette so it was sure to keep him dressed and comfortable till his own clothes were cleaned. He also thought that it would calm him down but now, seeing the other in his own clothes, knowing he’s split naked under them….

_“Jesus, I need to calm down. I can’t risk scaring him. He seems way too fragile right now anyways.“_ Takano started thinking and turned around to calm himself from the sudden rush of arousal.

Carefully glancing over his shoulder, Takano was rewarded with another amazing view.

Onodera was making himself comfortable in the way too big pullover and his eyes were sparkling with a new emotion Takano couldn’t quite figure out.

Suddenly Onodera stopped and his face turned nervous before tried to stand up but immediately fell again. This time, Takano was too far away and he did a straight bellyflop to the ground.

Onodera was now lying with his face on the ground and made pathetic grumbles of pain.  
  
Takano stared at the others clumsy attempts to stand up before helping him.  
Onodera was back sitting on Takano’s bed with a red flushed face.

“And what was that about?“   
“I-I just…. wanted to… t-thank... you..“  
“You could have done that sitting on the bed as well.“  
“Well I wanted to do it properly! Ah- S-sorry…“

Takano was for a second astonished. He actually raised his voice. But it didn’t bothered him too much. He was just happy to meet a new side of this dork. A smile on his face showing his joy openly.

The taller one ruffled through the others hair and looked out of the window next to his bed.

_“It’s pretty late…“_ Takano thought to himself while looking at the yellow of the sky forming.

Suddenly there was a muffled cry of a cat. Onodera was confused by Takano immediately walking to the door leading to his veranda and looking out of it. He then talked to someone.

“There you are!“ Takano said with a laugh in his voice. He was kneeling down so Onodera assumed he talked to someone very small.

“Are you hungry? You seem fatter than the last time I saw you though.“

Again, Onodera heard a cat noise and Takano chuckled.  
“Fine fine. I’ll give you something.“ Takano ended his little conversation and went to the kitchen. He noticed Onodera’s curious looks while he was preparing cat food on a little plate.

The smell of the food got the new visitor impatient and small footsteps tapped over the wooden floor.

Surprised, Takano looked down to the ground as the small friend started to purr while Onodera stared at the cat like it was his last chance to survive. But he snatched out of it and uncomfortably moved back onto the bed, far away from the dark brown kitten that had all of Takano’s attention.

Seeing how happy Takano was being nearby of the little fur ball made the brunette happy but also a little jealous. He till now only saw Takano’s gentleness for himself and not for others. But he then realized that he just must be a really kind man who cares for a lot of people and saw his saver in a better light than before. He practically felt the trust build inside him.

Little taps on the floor moving closer snatched Onodera out of his thoughts. He looked over to Takano, whose eyes were following something on the floor, and the brunette started to somewhat panick. Then he saw dark brown fur and small paws trying to get up on the bed.

Onodera tried to get even further away but it was too late. The small little kitten had managed to get up on the bed and was now stumbling over to him. Emerald green eyes started to fill with tears and shut violently out of desperation.

_“Someone help me!!!“_ he thought to himself and clenched on the pillows beneath him.  
But then he felt something caressing along his leg. He gradually opened his eyes and looked at the cat. He was amazed how the cat seemed to be comforting him more than attacking.

Onodera felt warm around his heart and smiled. He looked over to Takano to share this magical moment but only saw a rough man keeping back his laughter. Onodera turned red, feeling embarrassed.

“W-why are you laughing?!“ Onodera asked confused.

Before he answered he let out a few breathy giggles.  
“I’m sorry it’s just… seeing you scared of a kitten like it was threatening your life..,“ he again had to catch himself from a few chuckles. “It’s just too hilarious.“

Onodera felt ashamed now. He couldn't help it! First of all, till now he was always scratched by the cats he wanted to pat.

_“And as well I was worried I-“_ the sudden realization what could happen to the kitten in his vicinity dropped his mood. He picked up the kitten that was trying to climb up on him and he gave it a weak smile.

_“Sorry my friend..“_ he excused himself to the kitten in his hands and after he received a nose kiss from the kitten, he giggled before he put it back down.

The brown furred friend looked with his clear blue eyes at Onodera’s pure greens. After a few meows, sounding like encouragement cheers, it layed down into his lap. Purrs were heard and and a weak gentle smile seen from Onodera.

Takano obviously notices the sudden change of mood but he couldn’t concentrate on that too well since he had to calm himself down. Looking at the two cuddling on the bed in this yellow-red shimmer of the evening sky was somewhat suffocating.  
He turned around to a window over his bookshelf next to the kitchen and opened it to let some fresh air in.

The air felt a little nicer than before. The heat wasn’t as terrible as usual today which made Takano sigh in relief. He took a few deep breaths before deciding to smoke a cigarette.

As soon as he lit one, he felt Onodera staring at him.  
He looked over to him and saw he made a very worried expression.

“Takano-san… you smoke?“ he asked him.  
Takano nodded and and turned around again, not thinking much of it. But then he heard Onodera moving again.

Takano’s attention was now again on brunette and before he stood up, Takano dashed over to him and catched him.

The taller one couldn’t even say anything and just threw him back on the bed. He leaned close into Onodera’s face and poked his forehead with his finger.

“Seriously, what kind of lightheaded idiot are you?“ Takano asked with a low and somewhat irritated voice.

“I-I’m not an idiot!“ Onodera replied but in his head he thought, “I’m a total idiot…“.

“You didn’t learned from earlier? You’re too weak to walk on you own.“  
“I-I know, b-but…“  
“But?“  
“I just… need to go to the bathroom… and you seemed like you were taking a break and I didn’t wanted to interrupt you. That’s why…“

Takano let out a deep sigh again. He felt like he’d be sighing a lot in the next days.

“Give me your hand.“ Takano commanded. Before Onodera could protest, he was already pulled up again and fell onto Takano’s chest. He looked up the stronger and taller figure while Takano was holding him onto himself.

Takano kneeled down infront of Onodera, which got the brunette flushed red, and started to push forward, throwing Onodera on his shoulder and picked him up like that.

Onodera squeaked to Takano’s pleasure. He came to like these sweet sounds of surprise he made.

“T-t-takano-s-san!“  
“Yep?“ Takano replied sarcastically and smiled all over his face.  
“What are you….??“  
“What I’m doing? Carrying you.“  
“W-why though?!“  
“You said you need a bathroom.“  
“I can do it on my own!“

Enjoying the moment, Takano put Onodera down, gently. The other did not seem to have expected that because he breathed a small “Huh?“ out as he felt ground under his feet again.

Thinking they arrived at the bathroom, Onodera looked around and waited for Takano-san to show him where but then Takano pointed to a door on the other side of the short hallway.

“There is the bathroom you need.“ Takano said and leaned onto the wall next to them.  
“E-eh?“ Onodera replied weakly and held onto the wall with shaking legs.

“You insisted you can do it alone.“  
“I-I…“ Onodera tried to protest but he was barely able to stand properly. His face turned red while his eyes started to tear up.

_“He’s too adorable.“_ Takano smiled to himself.

“Fine, come here.“ Takano said and picked Onodera up again but this time in a bridal style.  
Onodera didn’t say anything and just held himself up around Takano’s neck to hide his face in his shoulder.

Putting him down right next to the door,Takano made sure he can do it on his own and waited till Onodera was done. For the first time, he was glad that this bathroom was rather smaller and cramped. The brunette was able to move better that way on his own.   
Still, the amount of how weak he seemed really started to become more concerning.

Onodera came out and looked ashamed to the ground but Takano pet his head before he picked him up again.

Back on the bed, Onodera looked day dreamingly around. Takano watched him, wondering what he could be thinking about.

Then Onodera started to shiver for a moment. It send multiple alarms through Takano and he closed the window he had left open, threw one of his jackets at him and told Onodera to put it on and then climb into the bed under the blanket.

Onodera did as told and he looked over to Takano who was bowing down in front of a shelf filled with books.

“Ritsu.“  
“Y-yes!?“ Onodera blushed by hearing his first name.  
“Do you like to read?“  
“O-oh, I do! A lot even.“  
“I see…. What kind of books?“  
“My favourite are literature books but I actually read all kinds of books.“

Takano was pleased by his answer. They had something in common.  
“Ever read the novels of Usami Akihiko?“  
“I heard of them but never got to read one myself.“

Takano took two books from the shelf and walked over to Onodera. He reached one book over to him and said, “Wanna read?“

Onodera smiled over his whole face and answered with a big nod, accepting the book and then sat a bit to the side.

Takano was confused by his action and the brunette noticed as well.  
“Oh.. uhm you took two books so I figured you’d be reading as well so…“

Takano was touched by the kindness of the other and then moved next to Onodera but as close as he could.   
At some point they were leaning onto each other and both told themself that it was to keep the other warm.

Onodera didn’t knew that Takano wasn’t cold in mid summer but even if, he’d probably still enjoy this. He felt very comfortable being close to the raven haired man while reading and hoped to have more of these kinds of moments. And so did Takano.

Then another little friend joined that had not been willing to go yet. The small dark furred kitten jumped back onto the bed, as it jumped off earlier to eat again.  
It made itself comfortable at the end of the bed and fell asleep while it purred.

The two of them quietly continued to read and leaned closer to each other, forgetting time and feeling calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I got this done very late but here is the third chapter! 
> 
> I had really fun writing this one, maybe because I kinda played with both of them, hehe ^^'  
> Also do I like the progress I was able to make in this one and I can't wait for the real thing to start soon but we all have to be patient till then for now.
> 
> Well, let's see how this will go on, shall we? 
> 
> Till next week!


	4. Chapter 4

His body felt heavy and warm for the first in a long time. It was like heaven. The nice smell, promising him safety, made his body numb and it was like he could sleep forever.

But he couldn’t let himself fall asleep now!  
Missing any of this would be a too great waste. Luckily the current part in his book was very exciting so it kept him up.

Clear green eyes looked up to the taller figure next to him.  
Takano was still reading his book with a very light smile on his face.

The sight caused Onodera to lean even more into his company, if that was even possible.

Some time ago Takano had put his arm around the brunette because he was still freezing a little. It was impossible to deny that it made the other feel warm indeed, in more ways than one.

Onodera wasn’t sure why exactly he was feeling somewhat flattered by Takano but he was worried he’d be a bother with it so he tried to keep his nervousness hidden.

His facial expressions on the other side betrayed him and were so honest, that Takano saw right through it so he kept his arm tight around him, even if the position had become uncomfortable for him after a while.

Onodera noticed and it only made his condition worse but also did it make him happy.

He found Takano to be one of the most gentle persons he had meet, if not even the gentlest. The way he held him, all the things he does for him, the way he talked to him and calmed him if needed.

Alone this moment where his arm was around him to support him with warmth was like a feathers soft stroke.

His heartbeat dropped so slow but strong that he could hear each beat very clear. Not only that. There was something else. It was like another heartbeat joining his. The same frequency.

Once more, Onodera felt a rush of joy and safety.

How long had it been since he felt like this?  
Did he ever?  
Maybe when his parents hadn’t been like that. When he was younger…  
_“There really were times when I felt safe being with my parents..“_ Onodera thought.

He looked up once more in his inner mess and felt his heart race. Takano was currently almost falling asleep as his head fell a little to the side over and over again while his eyes showed pure doozyness.  
It was just… cute?

_“But not like this. This is different.“_ he added and turned back to his book.

Time passed again and the two were almost asleep by now. A small purr of their furred company woke them a little.  
The small dark brown kitten slowly stretched itself as it tried to stand up, accompanied with a small silent yawn.

It cuddled for one more time with Onodera’s arm before jumping down the bed and walking towards the door leading to the back of the house, sitting down and waiting for someone to let it out.

Takano just moved a little away and stretched himself, followed by a tired groan, before standing up as well and Onodera felt already how empty his side was without the supporting warmth around him. But just like Takano, Onodera stretched the sleep out of his body and put the book away.

He really wanted to stay up as well and walk a little but he knew he wasn’t able to, also has he not forgotten last time he tried it, so he watched Takano patiently.

The kitten was out and Onodera watched a still sleepy Takano turning around to him while he held his neck with his left hand and and yawned. Suddenly Takano watched the other with pure horror in his face.

“T-takano-san? What’s wrong?“ Onodera asked.

Takano sprinted up to him and laid his hand on his forehead and neck. He looked terribly concerned but also confused.

“Jesus what is going on….!?“  
“What?“  
“Your body temperature is just sinking like wild and you look pale. Plus you have big blue bags under our eyes suddenly. You seem more and more worn out but your heartbeat is just fine and so does your brain seem to function well. We need to get you to a hospital. This is no longer a normal condition!“  
“H-hospital?“  
“Yes. Hospital. I will get you there tomorrow. For now I will make another dish because you seem hungry again.“ Takano announced and walked to the small kitchen.

His apron was fastly around his hips and he acted so hectic that Onodera got completely out of order what was going on.

“Takano-sa- !“ Onodera tried to call for Takano and stood halfway up but fell back onto the bed. The other only looked back almost unimpressed by now.

“You really are clumsy.“ Takano commented.  
“S-sorry…. b-but-’’ Onodera started as his head went wild and so he just asked the first thing coming to his mind. ‘’I really would like to ask...what… a hospital is…?“ he mumbled holding onto bed beneath him.

“You…..don’t know what a hospital is?“ Takano assured carefully. Onodera only replied with an unsure nod.

At first Onodera was proud that he had actually gotten a question to his mind but Takano’s awkward counter question made him anxious.

‘’W-was it a weird question?’’ the brunette started to slightly panic.

While Onodera was trying to figure out if his question was unusual or not, Takano was just done, his patience gone.  
What was this guy even? He wanted answers. Now!

The apron he had just put on fell to the ground and the tall man stomped up to the other. He leaned in and gave Onodera a mad stare, making him nervous.

The faces of the two almost meet each and it made Onodera’s face flush into a pure red.

“I have questions and I want them answered now.“ Takano said with a dreadful look. That was a whole new side of Takano and completely different than Onodera had seen till now.  
It was scary.

In fear of the new expression of the other, the brunette crawled back up and tried to avoid eye contact. But Takano didn’t planned to play nice on this one.

While Onodera was trying to get some private space, Takano was trying to trap him where he was by pushing him on his back onto the bad and putting both of his arms on each of Onodera’s side.

“So tell me. Who are you really?“  
“Eh? R-ritsu… Onodera….“  
“No. Who are you? From where are you coming and why were you in that forest? Why do you not know common things like a hospital? And lastly what is up with your health?“ Takano asked furiously. Such easy questions but the smaller had such a hard time answering them.

Before he could say something he stuttered around but then took a deep breath before facing his left side with guilt in his face.

“I’m really sorry… I can’t answer these questions…“  
“Why?“  
“Because…“ he started and put his arms around his body before continuing. “Because it’s better for you not to know…“  
Tears had found their way into the emerald green eyes, the belonger shivering over his whole body in fear, and Takano let out a deep sigh.

He leaned back up and ruffled through Onodera’s hair.

“Listen, I’m sorry for being so rough just now,’’ he started to apologize. ‘’I’m just worried about you. You can have some time but please tell me one day. Don’t be scared to tell me anything. Alright?“ Takano tried to calm the other down and stroke over the flushed cheek.

Onodera answered with another nod and rubbed a tear from his eyes.

The brunette had pure guilt rushing through his body. Takano had been such a kind person and all he did was giving him a hard time. But he just really couldn’t say this so easily. What would Takano really think if he’d knew….

Onodera really wanted to apologize but a sudden stand up from Takano, to return to the kitchen, got him shaken for a second and took all his courage. In the end, all the brunette could do was to watch the other silently on the bed while hugging himself and hiding in his arms and under his hair.

Takano was a gentle man who could also be rough and sarcastic at times. Also did he liked to tease others apparently. But as well was he probably a person with short temper. The way he lost his patience so quick made it at least seem like it.  
That was not it though. He was also a hard working person and had a kind heart.

That was what Onodera could figure out about him in this short time of period. It was interesting to see what kind of person he was and for some odd reason he just wanted to know more.

Continuing to stare at Takano, he got sleepy again and dozed off while waiting.

 

A warm hand on his shoulder woke him gently with a few light shakes. His head was also petted a few times, keeping him calm while waking up.

The green eyed man looked up with teary eyes and and yawned a little before rubbing them.

“Sorry for waking you. Dinner is ready.“ Takano practically whispered so he wouldn’t scare him. The other only responded with a sleepy grumble. Gladly his stomach answered with a growl and gave Takano a sign that he was hungry.

He carefully picked the brunette up and was surprised how he immediately put his arms around his neck.

_“Probably a reflex in his sleepy state.“_ Takano figured to himself and carried the smaller one to the dinner table.

Before sitting him down in a chair, he put him down to the ground so he was standing on his own feet. To his luck it woke Onodera and he sat down himself, with only a bit help from Takano to not fall.

While Onodera was still trying to concentrate on his surroundings to get out of the sleep state, Takano was putting plates on the table and catched the brunettes attention.

It was the same dish that he had cooked this morning, unsure of what else to do. He really didn’t knew anything about Onodera except a few things and he didn’t wanted to make him eat something he would dislike either.

Takano drove through the others brown hair and then sat down in a chair next to him. For himself he took a good portion and for Onodera even the double amount.

Both digged in.

While eating, Takano couldn’t help himself but look at Onodera’s satisfied face while taking bites of the dish he made for him. It made him…. happy?

_“Seriously, what’s wrong with me lately?“_ he questioned himself and took another bite. His glance once more found it’s way over to Onodera who had a few bits of rice around his mouth.

Takano smiled and took one of the rice corns out of Onodera’s face with his thumb.  
With one suggestive lick it was all gone and he smiled over at the light blushing company. He enjoyed this sudden odd atmosphere.

Onodera on the other hand was confused about what just happened but felt his heartbeat going faster and how he had become nervous.

“Eat a little slower. It’s not like someone will steal it away.“ Takano commented with a little chuckle.

“S-sorry…“ the other stammered.

His eating pace dropped and he constantly peeked over to Takano, who was eating happily and probably feeling pleased with himself judging by his smirk.

The awkward silence continued and the only thing heard were small clang sounds of the plates. It wasn’t a very uncomfortable silence. Both enjoyed it even.  
Still, there was a small part of them wishing to have a conversation.

Takano spent a few minutes to think of something till suddenly Onodera blurts out a question.

“Takano-san. Earlier...you mentioned a hospital. I know it may seem weird to you but I really have no idea-... ok almost no idea, what that is. Would you mind e-explaining it...to… me…?“

Takano was stunned. The question popped up so unexpected that he had to realize for a second what he wanted.

He sat back into the wooden chair, drove through his hair and sighed for a second at how utterly silly it was having to explain what a hospital is to an adult.

“So…. You see, people can get hurt further than a cut, like breaking a bone or worse. That is when they are brought to the hospital. It’s a place where professional people are who know a lot about the human body and they will try their best to heal you.“  
“Are they very good at it?“  
“Most of the time.“  
“What are these people called?“  
“Doctors are who inspect your injuries and diagnose what you have. They as well operate you. Not to forget are the nurses. They are the ones who take care of you when you have to stay.“  
“Oh…. What happens when someone's life is in danger but no one can do anything?“  
“That… shouldn’t ever be the case. If, they’d transfer you to a place where someone is who knows.“  
“Can you trust the doctors and nurses?“  
“You should be able to indeed.“  
“That doesn’t sound very promising…“  
“Don’t worry about it.“

Takano’s answer got Onodera a little scared of a place where he can’t be sure if he’d be in good hands or not. But he didn’t wanted to stop there since it was indeed an interesting conversation.

“W-were you ever in a hospital, Takano-san?“  
“Obviously.“ Takano instructed and leaned forward while resting his chin in his hand.

“Why?!“ Onodera’s voice had a light tone of worry in it, giving the other a drove of felicity.

“Nothing serious. Just normal stuff. The worst I had was getting a wound stitched as I fell down stairs in school thanks to some idiots, who thought they had to ram everyone their way.“

At this point, the brunettes green bright eyes turned sad and he looked onto the table. Takano was touched by how much this guy seemed to care for him but at the same time he felt very guilty for making him sad.

He stood up and walked over to Onodera, kneeled down and held his neck in his direction. Then he shoved a bit of his hair away, revealing a very light scar.

“Here, it’s just a small scar left. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.“Takano assured and bend back up. “Also it had been some years ago, so I’m fine no-“ he tried to explain but was interrupted by Onodera looking at him like he just saw a ghost. His breath was heavy and his body seemingly straining itself from something as he held right onto the chair beneath him.

“H-hey, Ritsu? What’s wrong?!“ Takano asked panicking. In response, Onodera only turned around and held his mouth before hissing out, “W-water p-please.“ and his breathing got worse.

Takano was not sure what to do but just ran over to the sink, grabbed a glass nearby and filled it with water before rushing back to Onodera who seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Seeing the glass of water being reached over to him, the brunette took it and with one strong swallow he drank out the whole water. He placed the glass on the table before staring off to a window that was in front of him, the table and a little space the only thing separating them.

The taller one saw something in those emerald green eyes, making him shiver. It was like he was fearing something, his trembling body giving him the sign of being right.

“Ritsu, stand up.“  
“Could you give me a minu-“ Onodera tried to protest weakly.

“I said stay up.“ Takano commanded with a rough voice. It threw a shiver through Onodera’s veins and he listened.

With shaking limbs he stood up, feeling tears coming closer. Not a second and Onodera fell onto Takano’s chest due to his legs giving in. He expected to be yelled at now but instead did two arms found their way around him, embracing him carefully.

“T-takano-sa-.“  
“I don’t know what’s wrong but don’t worry. I’m here now.“

Deep voiced words of the taller made Onodera feel moved but also did it scare him a lot. He wondered what would happen if he’d knew.  
Would he push him away? A thought so painful after knowing him for just a day, it broke something inside him and tears left his eyes.

Takano noticed and picked the other up. A broken squeak leaving Onodera’s lips.  
He put him down on the bed very gently and went over to a switch to turn of the light.

It was almost deep dark inside the house now but the light of the moon outside made Onodera see very slightly the silhouette of Takano coming closer.

The strong tension building up made Onodera go crazy. It was so new to him and he wasn’t sure exactly what was going on. There was only one thing he knew for sure. Takano was pushing him back a little and buried him deep in his arms and stroke his head with so much care.

Takano’s sweet act of comfort got the other calm and he leaned into the oh so gentle embrace.

“Ritsu, go to sleep. I’ll stay home tomorrow so you don’t have to worry.“  
“What do you mean? Will you have to leave?“ Onodera asked as he leaned back and tried to look into the other's face though it was hard to see in the dark.

Onodera’s innocent tone made Takano chuckle for a second.  
“No, not quite that. I will have to go to my work sooner or later. I have unfortunately a job where I usually work for a long time but I’ll try to be home as soon as I can, ok?“  
“O-ok.“ Onodera replied rather dissatisfied.

In the end he was was too tired to think more about it and before the brunette completely drove off into a deep slumber he had a short thought taking over his full heart.  
_“Takano-san really is a gentle person.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already chapter 4 up. Time passes faster than expected.... 
> 
> Once more I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. I feel like the emotional behaviour, especially for Takano, kinda fit in very well? I hope others will feel the same or at least enjoy this. ^^
> 
> Thank you again for reading this!  
> Till next week. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Onodera’s eyes blinked open but the burning light meeting his sight caused him to shut them again. He waited for his vision to clear up and his eyes getting used to the bright shine that was illuminating the room, before sitting up.

 

The weak body of the brunette felt like a stone sinking in the river. Dizziness overcame his head after he was fully awake.

 

His attention catched the window next to the bed. It must have been close to afternoon already. A light blue filled the sky, with not too many too many white fluffy looking clouds covering it, and the sun shined down from high up.

 

After admiring the outside, he looked back to his right and, to his disappointment, didn’t saw what he expected.

 

It was completely empty next to him and Takano was not in the bed anymore. For a short moment he panicked and looked around but soon saw the raven haired man sitting at his table seemingly working again.

 

Onodera was astonished by how much Takano was actually working. While he was working he seemed to read something on his phone.

 

The brunette was first too shy to say anything and he rubbed his arm drowning in thoughts. He then felt what seemed to be leather. He remembered the jacket Takano threw at him yesterday. Obviously he was still wearing it as he hadn’t took it off yesterday.

 

Onodera snuggled himself into the jacket and decided to watch Takano working in silence to not disturb him. 

 

It looked very professional how he looked over the paper in front of him, with his hazel colored eyes, and used a red marker to write something on it. At some moments he suddenly looked angry about what he saw and other times pleased. Most of the time though he just looked neutral. 

 

_ “I wonder what he is working on…“ _

 

Almost like in command, Takano looked up and looked over to Onodera. For a short moment it startled the smaller but he was also glad that Takano noticed him. 

 

“You’re finally up?“ The raven haired asked as he leaned back in his chair, putting down the paper.

 

“Yeah… Good morning.“

“It’s more afternoon than anything. You have a tight sleep, you know.“

“I’m sorry…“

 

Takano chuckled a little by Onodera’s apology. He stood up and walked over to him, sat down on the bed next to him and inspected the weak body.

 

“How are you feeling today?” Takano asked and laid his hand on the other's forehead. “You look a little distrait.”   
_ ‘’His temperature is low as well.’’  _ He worried in his thoughts as he laid his hand in his neck. 

 

“I feel light.” Onodera replied and tried to hide deeper into Takano’s jacket. “Also I’m cold…and tired.”

 

“Still?’’ Takano replied with small laugh in disbelief ‘’ Well, alright. Wanna eat something warm? Maybe that will wake you up a bit.”

“Sure… Can I help you?”

“Keep me entertained.”

“H-how should I do that?”

“You should figure that out soon.” Takano added sarcastically and stood up again.

 

He first went over to the table to clean it from all the paper and washed out a white cup. Just before he was about to prepare something, he stopped there for a second and looked over to Onodera. A few moments passed while their eyes were locked. 

 

Takano let out a huge but quiet sigh before turning over to Onodera completely.

 

“Hey, Ritsu, are you fine if I try something new today?“

“Yeah, of course.“ Onodera replied weakly. Suddenly he noticed how surprisingly used he got to hear his first name already. Maybe because it felt nice coming from Takano?

 

“Ok, thanks. I promise I will try to make it good and if you don’t like it, tell me.“ Takano said as he walked over to Onodera.

 

The brunette was confused why he came back but he was handed over a book from the small dresser next to the bed and Takano also put him more up the bed again to then pull the blanket over him. After that, he gently stroked over the pale face of Onodera, who was glancing back to him with his emerald green eyes.

 

“I’ll be out for a few seconds. I have to get something real quick. It may take a few minutes but I’ll be back. Stay in bed till then, ok?“

“Okay… Please be careful.“ 

“I will.“ Takano assured with a small smile. “Do you want something to drink before I leave?“

 

It took a little for Onodera to decide but accepted the offer with a nod due to his throat feeling dry.

 

Takano left a glass of water next to Onodera, turned around but gave him another glance over the shoulder before he went out feeling somewhat unsure. He didn’t felt too well leaving the weak brunette alone when he seemed to just get worse, so he had to be fast.

 

Takano had never been so relieved to have a smaller shop in his village selling smaller things like vegetables, spices or rice. He rushed over and got what he needed to then almost run back.

 

Many imaginations started to play in the tall man’s head and none of them were calming, if not even making the way back more unnerving.

 

After a few minutes he finally arrived back at his home and he hastily opened the door.

Right as he entered the house, he heard Onodera making a noise which send strives of relief through Takano’s body. But as he got into the big room, that made most of his house, he almost felt like his heart was about to burst. 

 

Onodera looked distressed over to him while he was trying to hold the glass he had seemingly spilled all over himself. That was not what had Takano worried. It was more the exhausted look from holding the glass and the shaking hands.

 

“A-ah! I’m really sorry! I wanted to drink but my hands got weak all of a sudden and…”

 

“It’s fine… just stay in bed. We will take you to a hospital if this won’t get better in the next 2 days. For now I will feed you. I’ll give you to drink too. Just stay in bed” Takano tried to keep himself calm which he barely managed to.

 

_ “I can’t leave him here in bed with the wet pullover on…. Where did I put his clothes again?“ _ Takano was in a complete rush with his whole being. He roamed around his closet till he found Onodera’s clothes he had washed and put away, just as a towel to dry him.

 

_ “I should probably wash him with warm water somehow. A wet cloth in warm water should do.“  _ he thought and emptied his arms on the bed to rush into the kitchen, grab a bigger bowl, which he filled with warm water, and a cloth. 

 

Onodera only watched the raven haired man run around the house. He was worried by Takano’s fussed behavior. Not to forget did he felt guilty for being the cause.

 

Till now Takano had been such a calm and organized person. Yet here he is, panicking around his own house for an almost complete stranger.

 

_ “Thinking about it that way tough… The thought of Takano-san being so kindly worried about me that he even loses his cool…“ _ Onodera started to feel even lighter than before and his face went red.

 

Having been lost in his thoughts, the brunette did not notice Takano sitting next to him. Seeing the sudden appearance of the other made him jump in surprise a little. His racing heartbeat wasn’t cured from it either.

 

“I’m sorry.“ the taller hissed out before pulling the remaining wet clothes off of Onodera, who by that let out a small squeak. 

 

One moment later the brunette was laying on the bed, a blanket the only thing covering the lower half of his body. 

 

“W-w-what!? T-takano-sa…“ 

“I won’t do anything lewd so just lay down I’ll be done in a little.“ 

 

Before Onodera could protest or ask what he meant with ‘lewd', Takano was already washing over the brunettes cold upper body with a wet cloth. 

 

It wasn’t unpleasant to him at all, more comfortable than anything. The cloth was warm and very soft.

But Takano touching him like this woke something new in him.

 

To Onodera’s relief, Takano was as promised done very soon and put on the brunettes clothes.

 

Happiness drove up inside him. He just felt comfortable in his own clothes even if they are a little tight around him. But they were his own that he was used to wear everyday.

 

On the other hand Takano had to put on his underwear and pants as well which raised his blood flow again. 

 

For Onodera this whole situation was just a pure roller coaster drive while Takano didn’t even seemed affected by anything of it. 

 

The main point is he seemed. If he’d knew how aroused Takano was and tried to keep a clear head he wouldn’t be able to believe it. Especially by his blushing face, emerald green eyes staring all over the place and innocently racing heartbeat.

 

‘’Are you ok? You look a little red there.’’ 

‘’I-I’m fine… Thank you for your kindness.’’

‘’Sure thing. Let’s just hope you’ll get better soon.’’ Takano said before staying up again and getting a glass of water for Onodera.

 

While supporting the other with drinking, Takano felt his heart drop again by how weak Onodera seemed. His hands shook already from just raising his arms.

 

Just as Takano was about to stand up again to make dinner, the other started to hold onto his sleeve very weakly and looked up to him.

  
‘’T-takano-san, would it be alright if I could have my gloves too? My hands are a little cold…’’ he begged and stared up with his green eyes.

 

At this point, the taller was about to get crazy and just tried to put on his leather gloves as fast as he could so he would be able escape this sudden arousal. He couldn’t do else than admit he was indeed very attracted to the other male. A part deep within him hoped he’d get better soon and they might get closer to each other. But for now he had to focus on his health and not lose his control in his vicinity.

 

Having many thoughts, Takano tried to keep at least a little focused as he was preparing soup.

Considering Onodera’s condition, that might be the best for him right now.

 

Soon he was done and went over with a dish and a chair to Onodera. The other was in great discomfort by how he was treated by now but also didn’t felt in the right place to protest either.

 

Takano digged in once and reached over a spoon filled soup and cooked carrot parts to Onodera who accepted it and took the bite. 

 

‘’And? How is it?’’ The raven haired asked carefully.

‘’I-it’s really good!’’

 

Happy over the enthusiastic answer, Takano gave him another bite.

 

The taller waited till he was done with his bites before he gave him another. And that was the process of the whole thing and both kept completely quiet the whole time until it was too embarrassing for Onodera to handle.

 

‘’S-so T-takano-san, I’ve been meaning to ask you….what are you working on all this time?’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’This morning you were sitting on a lot of paper with a red marker.’’

‘’Oh, I see. Those were my work, like my job. I work as an editor for manga. Shojo manga to be exact.’’

‘’Ah! Aren’t manga those books with a lot of drawings in them? I’ve never seen one in person and my parents never wanted me to read those. They didn’t liked them for some reason.’’   
‘’Wait, really? I may have one somewhere in my house if you want to see one.’’   
‘’Really? I’d like to see one later!’’

‘’No problem. Do you even know what shojo means?’’   
‘’Ah- no…. I’m sorry.’’   
‘’It’s fine. Well it’s just a genre of a manga, a categorization of what will be the main point of it.’’   
‘’I see…. ‘’ Onodera meekly replied and received another bite

 

‘’And shojo is just the romantical relationship from a man and woman. That’s all.’’   
‘’Ah ok. Why did you chose that kind of category?’’

‘’Hm? I didn’t really choose it, I was more put into it as the department, I am currently the chief at, was at it’s low point.’’   
‘’So you were just left alone with it?!’’   
‘’Yeah, kinda. It’s going pretty good now days though.’’   
‘’Wow Takano-san, you’re very impressive!’’

‘’Not really. It wasn’t a big deal.’’  Takano tried to play the whole thing off after being complimented by the other like that. He actually was very happy to be smiled at with admiration from innocent eyes like the emerald green ones of the brunette.

 

It went quiet again but Onodera wasn’t feeling nervous anymore as he was busy being amazed by Takano. The taller one only enjoyed how big his eyes looked ashe stared at him with a pure shimmer in them. 

 

While the brunette continued to take every bite, Takano noticed something about Onodera’s mouth. 

He remembered to have seen it before but forgot about it. These awkward sharper two teeth’s who still seemed blunt. It looked very funny but also adorable. Almost like a little cat. But it also weirdly reminded him of a vampire. 

The thought alone was hilarious. 

 

This innocent guy, a blood lusting creature that would just kill people to get satisfaction from their blood.

 

The need to tease him about it got too big and Takano stopped with the spoon right before his wide opened mouth and poked one of the two teeths.

 

‘’Seriously though, what’s up with those two teeths there. Almost like a vampire or something. I hope you won’t suck my blood while I’m asleep.’’ he commented with a little chuckle and a teasing smile.

 

Onodera’s reaction though was different than expected. He turned red but his face looked panicked. He turned to the side and laughed nervously while rubbing his arms.

 

‘’T-takano-san, y-you r-really make some weird j-j-jokes.’’ he stuttered out, still awkwardly laughing.

  
_ ‘’That was.... weird.’’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I know they ate like in the past 3 chapters and I swear it will change... but I have to admit it is a very special part of this story due to Onodera being very weak, you know, and needing lots of food to gain energy!  
> (So hopes a certain someone at least)
> 
> Next two chapters will be the lead to the real fun of the story (hehe)
> 
> Till next week then guys! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The silence was strong and Takano’s intense stares were intimidating. The brunette couldn’t do anything else but try to avoid eye contact. 

 

Since Takano had commented on his two sharper teeth it had gone silent between the two and the other had been inspecting him, like he wanted to reveal something. 

It made Onodera nervous. No, not nervous. He was scared. 

 

Onodera shivered, wanting to say something to ease the atmosphere but he couldn’t speak up. He felt like the air had turned into a different substance and it was caught in his throat, and his stomach felt like it was turning inside out.

 

Deep inside he just wished for this whole situation to be forgotten and them going on like before. For Takano to realize how frustrating this was for him.

 

Little did he know, but it was indeed obvious to Takano that he wasn’t feeling too right from his actions, but the taller one felt like he had to do this to get behind a bigger secret he couldn’t have imagined. The awkward reaction from Onodera was too suspicious to not go deeper into it.

 

Once Takano was done feeding Onodera it was his turn to eat at the table. At this point he wasn’t sure if he only wanted to know Onodera’s secret or also liked the brunettes completely flushed face and his green eyes trying to avoid eye contact 

 

After twenty minutes he gave up on eating and just placed his filled plate on the kitchen counter. He looked outside a window, sinking into many different thoughts.

 

_ What was it with Onodera’s secret? How could he get him to tell him more? Had this secret anything to do with his current state? Was there even a real secret? _

 

Thoughts like these brought Takano to heavy despair, he decided to calm down by smoking a little. 

 

As he leaned back up, he looked over to Onodera who had been spacing out as well while staring out the window next to the bed. The scared look in those big green eyes were clear, but also some kind of boredom was visible.

 

_ “I can’t blame him, can I?“ _ Takano thought as he looked around to try and give him something to do.

 

Due to him not knowing much about the brunette, the only thing coming to his mind was reading, which he was very pleased with. Though he was worried about if he was able to do it on his own.

 

Takano walked over to the small night stand next to the bed, grabbing one of the two books and caught Onodera’s attention. He glanced up to him with a sudden shimmer in his eyes that Takano couldn’t help but stop for a second to smile at him, causing the brunette to suddenly blush.

 

Trying to figure out which book Onodera had read, he looked at the two covers and noticed the familiar cover of the one he read. That meant the other must have been Onodera’s.

 

He held the thicker book out to Onodera.

 

“Was this the one you read?“ 

“Yeah.“

“Then do me a favor and try opening the book.“ Takano commanded in a kind tone.

 

In confusion, Onodera raised a brow and looked up to the taller man who just stared back at him, showing total seriousness in his eyes.

 

The brunette reached out to grab the book, whose weight pushed down his hand onto the bed. Embarrassed over the failed attempt, Onodera went red but tried once more.

 

At first, he pulled it over to him and managed to pick it up to place on his lap. With slightly shaking hands, he was able to open the book and look back at Takano.

 

With a grumbling look, he continued to stare at Onodera, who grew more nervous. 

 

“Try to turn a few pages.“ Takano asked, trying to make sure if he’d be fine.

 

Without protesting Onodera did as told. At first it was a little hard, but then he got the grip and turned them in a decent tempo.

 

Satisfied with the outcome, Takano smiled faintly and petted him to leave it there as he looked him into his eyes.

 

“Would it be ok with you that you’d read over here in silence while I work? Before that I will smoke a cigarette, but after that I really have to get some done.“ 

 

“I love reading so I’d be fine with it! I really wanted to end it anyways.“ Onodera replied trying to hide his excitement.

 

The book he had was really interesting, but he was too shy to ask if he could continue it. Also by Takano working, he might forget about the whole situation. About his secret.

 

Takano on the other hand was sure to think of it while working, he considered even looking things up on his laptop. But before he would work, he did as planned and stood up leaving Onodera with the book in peace and walked over to the window to smoke.

 

Looking out the window, he noticed it was still bright outside. He lit a cigarette and took one drag before looking at his phone.

 

It was 3 pm and he noticed he had received a few messages from his best friend. 

 

Wondering what he wanted now, he opened the messages, though he was sure he knew what he wanted.

 

[Why the hell aren’t you coming to work?]

 

_ “Of course…“  _ he thought. He has been off the company and didn’t picked up any calls since then, except early in the morning. It was expected he’d be somewhat concerned.

 

[I got something going on at home. I’m fine though. How are the others doing?]

 

To Takano’s surprise, he received an immediate answer.

 

[God, finally you answered.

What do you mean something going on?

And as for the others, they’ve been screaming over how they want you to finally come back on which I can just agree.]

 

[I see. They should be fine and I’m doing my work as well.]

 

_ “For the most part at least.“  _ he added in his thoughts.

 

[So, spit it out.]

 

[What.]

 

[You know what I mean.]

 

[It’s nothing. Something just came up.]

 

[Something with your family or what?]

 

[Who do you think I am? Some family person?]

 

[What is it then?]

 

[Listen, I can’t talk about it right now. But I’ll be fine.]

 

Takano glanced over to Onodera who was silently reading his book with a faint smile on his face.

 

[Do I have to come over there?]

 

Takano frowned a little at his friends reply, but only sighed and took another drag before answering.

 

[Trust me a little, will you?]

 

[At least tell me what is going on then.]

 

[I’ll tell you when I figured some things out.]

 

[If you’re not back till next week monday and are done with work, I’m coming over there.]

 

[Fine. If you excuse me now, I gotta finish my cigarette and work.]

 

[Take care of yourself.]

 

[Same to you. Also say hi to the Editor-in-Chief of the Shounen Department for me.]

 

[Like hell I will.]

 

Putting his phone down on the table, he went back to his cigarette. He noticed the intense stare of the brunette from the other side of the room.

 

“What is it.“ Takano asked and saw the concern his his eyes.

 

“A-ah, nothing. You just looked kind of distressed. Is everything alright?“ 

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it.“

“O-oh, okay.’’ the other replied and went back to the book

 

Takano kept his eyes on Onodera again, drowning in his thoughts again. His eyes searched up and down the slender figure.

 

His eyes meet his lips and he remembered those two teeth, making him question what to do. Should he just keep on feeding and taking care of him? Would that help him?

 

Probably not.

 

Suddenly Takano jumped up a little by the realization.

 

It happened again. This man captivated his whole attention, made him feel things he never felt before.

 

A rush of a new kind of electricity drove through him, as he looked at those emerald green eyes flying over the words on the book in his lap, showing pure happiness and giving off a calm atmosphere.

 

The light blush on his cheeks combined with a faint smile, while his brown hair fell not too much into his face made him seem so elegant, like a little prince as the sun shined on him from the window.

 

_ “Little prince, that seems to fit pretty well.“ _ Takano chuckled to himself and looked back out of the window.

 

Onodera on the other hand glanced up from his book, admiring the handsome man standing at the window. He felt bad for being such a nuisance to him and giving him much more stress than needed.

 

The brunette felt pure admiration at this point for the other man. He was such a hard working, kind, and capable person. How could the smaller brunette not be impressed but jealous at the same time.

 

But not only that, he was so grateful for what Takano had done for him. He was thinking about going out at night and searching for what he really needed to be able to help the raven haired man. Even though he was disgusted by what he had to do.

 

For now though he would wait for a good opportunity. 

 

For just a split second, Takano meet Onodera’s eyes, as he turned around after feeling eyes on him.

 

The sudden eye contact scared the brunette, so he jumped back to his book, feeling his heart race a little.

 

Takano didn’t seem bothered too much and put out his cigarette, turning around to do his work.

 

Silence continued to fill the room. The presence of the other was strong but it wasn’t uncomfortable. If anything, it was a very nice feeling for the taller man. 

 

Working while feeling the other was reading in complete silence in his bed close to him, the only thing that was heard the turns of the pages and a few smaller breaths from the brunette.

 

Takano felt like he wasn’t alone nor surrounded by constant stress and sleep deprived people, while hearing many different voices and different sounds at once.

 

Normally he wasn’t too bothered by it because he was so used to it, but he couldn’t say this wasn’t a nice and comfortable change.

 

The taller man continued to go through all his paperwork as he smiled to himself halfway through, thinking of Onodera as he let his eyes glance over to him from time to time.

Before he noticed, his glances turned to gazes as hours past. A soft yawn and the sound of a closing book woke Takano from his trance state.

 

It was by now already late evening and Onodera had finished his book. To his surprise, he himself had finished most of his work.

 

The amount of work the raven haired did by now had him exhausted. He just wanted to lay down and stare at the ceiling and drown in his thoughts.

 

Not even coffee was what he needed to feel awake again. He just simply wanted to breathe a little. The past days. No, years had been exhausting. Now that Onodera was here, he was finally feeling like time was passing for real, making everything even more tiring.

 

Sighing a little, he stretched himself as he leaned against the back of his chair, let his arm fall limp to both his sides before looking over to Onodera.

 

Takano’s fatigue seemed to be contagious as the other was now rubbing his eyes while glancing over. The small figure of the other seemed to be soft judging by his light and clear skin. He just couldn’t help himself.

 

With one strong push, Takano was standing and walked over to the bed again while admiring the red shining in from outside mixing up with the light blue turning darker, announcing the end of another day.

 

Onodera on the other hand was wondering what would happen next. He assumed Takano wanted to lay down so he tried to give him space on the bed. But what was really about to happen was unexpected.

 

Like a flash, a long arm found its way around the brunette and pulled him into a hug. His back meet a warm chest and both of the other's arms trapped him in a strong embrace. A warm breath tickled his neck.

 

‘’A-a…! T-t-t-taka-no-s-san…?’’ Onodera tried to ask, his voice shaking from the sudden hug. Damn his weak body for not being able to put up even a small fight! All he wished for in this moment was to escape this and calm his too fast heart beating.

 

‘’Hm?’’ the other replied meekly into the other hair while his thoughts played by themself.  _ ‘’They are as soft as I imagined.’’ _

 

‘’W-what’re you d-doing??’’

‘’Hugging you.’’

‘’I-I C-CAN SEE THAT B-BUT WHY?!’’   
‘’You’re at fault if you look so cute from over there while I’m so exhausted.’’   
‘’E-eh? What?’’

‘’Just shut up and let me do this for a while.’’ Ending the conversation at that, Takano strengthened his embrace around the smaller of the two.

 

After a while he felt the other growing calmer in his arms so he started to gently stroke over his soft cheek while listening to his soft breaths. Carefully, he leaned up to see if the other was already sleeping.

 

One move too much. Onodera’s eyes jumped open and he looked up with dozy eyes.

To Takano’s luck, he only groaned a little and turned around to face him and continued to close his eyes again.

 

Continuing to stroke over the others cheek to make him fall deep asleep, Takano wondered how he felt so warm inside.

 

_ ‘’This isn’t too bad.’’   _ he thought, smiling to himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all BIG shout out to my buddy Jordan for helping me edit this! Check out his Tumblr if you have time, he is awsome!
> 
> Here their Tumblr: http://kioliaa.tumblr.com/
> 
> AND NOW I..... really don't have much to say. I'm a little through the wind right now, I'm sorry. ^^'  
> Be excited for the next chapter please!
> 
> Till next week!


	7. Chapter 7

Moves so quiet and slow in the darkness. Unfamiliar was the only word able to describe the current situation for Takano who was trying to carefully sneak out of the bed and prayed for Onodera to stay asleep.

 

Taking a deep silent sigh as he finally managed to get out of the bed, Takano made his way through the dark house. By now it was probably around midnight. Just to be sure, he walked over to his table in the middle of the room, touching everywhere and planning every step very carefully to not make a too loud noise that would wake the brunette up.

 

After he felt over the surface that was filled with papers from working earlier, he found the familiar touch of his phone. The light of the display blinded him for a second but his eyes got used to it fast.

 

_ ‘’1:22 am…’’ _  It was early. He didn’t expected that he watched the other sleep for this long.  _ ‘’At least he’s sleeping real tight now. This is the best chance I will get so I better use it.’’ _

 

The phone was back on the table and the steps of the taller changed the direction to the kitchen. To his luck there was a small lamp at one of the shelfs, that way he could see without making too much light.

 

While opening a drawer as quiet as possible he started to question why even he was so worried about making noises now. Normally the brunette slept so deep soundly. You can’t be carefull enough though, right?

 

_ ‘’Better double work now then regret it in the end.’’ _ Takano proudly said to himself as he grabbed a very sharp knife out of the drawers and a paper towel.

 

Before he made one more move he looked over to the other sleeping in bed. He looked so comfortable but so weak.

 

Was he sure he wants to do this? This could scare the other to the end. On the other hand, if his theory becomes unconfirmed, what will he do then? What will he do if it is true?

He didn’t thought this through at all.

 

The biggest question now was, is he willing to cut his body just to make sure of a suspicion about a man he only knew for like two days?

 

Curiosity won and the answer was yes. 

_ ‘’Didn’t planned to let him go anyways did I? And if it becomes confirmed I’m at least one step closer to find out what is going on and if not I can still think of something else. So let’s do this I guess.’’ _

 

Having killed almost every doubt stopping him, he walked up closer to the thin sleeping body in his bed.

  
  


Stopping right in front of the bed he took one more moment to breath. He admired the shine of the moon upon the others pale skin before he put down the paper towel and lifted the knife in his hand. 

 

Cutting a thin line in his index finger, he flinched to the rush of pain and the dark red substance creeping out.

 

A very faint twitch of the other made Takano even more determined to get behind this and he crawled up above the brunette. Gently he pushed him to the side on his back so their faces meet.

 

Carefully he stroked over the other's cheek before starting his experiment.

 

Takano’s heartbeat fastened while he drove his bleeding finger closer to Onodera’s lips. The atmosphere building up was intimidating even when he was looking at this innocent, soundly sleeping face of the other’s.

 

And then it happened.

 

His finger meet the soft lips beneath him and green eyes popped open. For a second they were normal but then Onodera seemed to be smelling something and blinked with his eyes while his head slowly leaned up. His mouth started to open and his tongue spread out.    
Those small sweet teeth became longer and sharper while those pure emerald green eyes turned to something unnatural. The pupils became sharp like a cat’s and there was a seeming glow leaving them. 

 

This sight sent a shock through Takano’s body, making him paralyzed for a second. The brunette coming closer and closer to his bleeding finger catched him back to reality.

 

‘’Wai- What the hell?!’’ he screamed as he pulled back his finger and pushed himself away from him.

 

Onodera on the other hand snatched out of his sleep. His whole face turned back to normal in less then a second but the realization of what had just happened send horror through him. The only reaction he could handle to do was trying to escape this situation backing off just like Takano did, putting space between the two of them.

 

Both stared at each other while being out of breath from the shock. Onodera was shaking over his whole body and Takano tried to understand reality.

 

‘’W-wha- why did yo- I- wha-t.’’ Onodera tried to stutter out but the fear got the better of him.

 

Seeing how the brunette was the one of the two who was in an, surprisingly, even greater shock forced Takano to calm down and try to clear up everything. 

 

For just a second he went through everything in his head. Every last moment. Onodera’s change and his actions. They all were so… instinctive. Nothing that just happened was anything he wanted. Alone seeing how scared he looked in this moment showed, he would never hurt him.

 

Repeating that thought in his head, Takano slowly moved forward. Obviously that just made the other even more panicked and strengthened the attempts of escaping all of this.

 

If he could, he would stand up and run far away. Somewhere were he would never be able to hurt anyone. Just gone.

 

Tears started to find their way into emerald green eyes making Takano nervous now. He just didn’t knew what to do. Neither of them did.

 

The only thing coming to Takano’s head was to get closer to Onodera, comfort him.

 

‘’Ritsu…’’ Takano growled while he reached out for the others face. Stroking gently over the side of it, he gazed into his eyes as an attempt to calm him.

 

‘’Hey listen I..’’ the taller wanted to explain everything but was interrupted by Onodera crouching into himself, started to hold his mouth and breathed in a fast frequenz.

 

‘’N- o ju- water p-please.’’ 

‘’Seriously I-’’   
‘’P-please just give me some water!’’ the sudden raise of voice woke a flame in Takano again and he grabbed the other's arm as he stood up. It caused a short screech from the brunette but was followed by a confused grumble while Onodera was trying to hold himself up on the tallers chest, an arm the only support he had.

  
‘’If you want water this bad you have to gain it by walking over to the kitchen with me.’’

‘’Wha-?! I can’t!’’

‘’You can.’’ and without letting the other protest, the two of them weirdly dance over the kitchen counter where Onodera slowly leaned on while Takano was getting a glass of water for him.

 

The brunette felt dizzy, weak, hungry….

He had to control himself. Not now, not him, not Takano!

 

Finally Takano reached the water over to him but just as Onodera pushed himself a little off the counter to grab the glass, the other put the glass back down and grabbed around the brunettes waist, trapping him in his arms.

 

The burning sensation drove a shiver up the smaller’s spine but what made him go crazy was that just as he wanted to protest, Takano pushed his finger into his mouth, the blood on it still fresh. 

A metallic scent paralyzed his whole body.

 

Onodera only looked up confused and shocked while trying to not hit the blood with his tongue.

 

‘’It’s fine, just… suck it.’’

‘’H- hno…!’’ due to the unfortunate situation with Takano's finger intruding the insides of Onodera’s mouth, he could barely bring proper words out.

 

Onodera tried to push the other and his wrist off to get his finger out but his arms were just too weak. Takano only responded with a stronger embrace around his shaking waist and his finger slowly brushed the blood over the other’s tongue, making him taste what he desired the most right now.

 

Feeling the delicious substance dancing it’s taste upon his gustatory nerves took his breath away. The smaller one’s eyes were squeezing shut as hard as he could and his face started to burn just like his body which tried to fight back at the resistence Onodera tried to keep up. But he kept stubborn.

 

_ ‘’I want it…. but I can’t…!“ _

 

Despite the inviting gesture of Takano, he knew he couldn’t let it happen. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he’d let himself go. It was his responsibility to protect Takano from the monster that he is.

 

At some point though Takano’s patience hit the line and he pulled back one of the chairs, at his dinner table right next to them, and pushed Onodera onto it. Pressing him down on his back, he left him no more space to lean his back away from this situation.

 

Onodera felt helpless and it caused him to tear up once again. He was overwhelmed by too many feelings at once.

 

Obviously Takano noticed but he just couldn’t let him escape this. He needed to do this so the brunette can gain normal health again. At least he hoped that would work.

 

Thinking of another method, he leaned down and gave Onodera a little peck on his forehead and stroked along his sleeves in attempt to again calm him. 

 

In the end, he was the cause for all of this so he should indeed help him instead of just pressuring him to a point of giving up.

 

‘’It’s ok. Just calm down. I’m here so don’t worry.’’ Takano whispered into the other’s ear.

 

It had an effect on the other. Onodera really started to calm down. Just now his breath was as fast as his racing heartbeat and now it all became more slower. Even the shaking stopped after a while.

 

The taller ones deep voice and gentle words combined with those comforting strokes was just tempting.

 

Automatically Onodera calmed down and the grip around Takano’s wrist weakened. 

 

‘’Calm down. Just suck it. I’ll be fine so go ahead.’’ Takano commanded but Onodera still resisted, tears streaming down his green eyes and deep red cheeks.

 

Seeing the small remainings of perseverance in the other gave Takano a rush of confidence. He started to smiled a little over his face as he planned his final attack.

 

‘’You do know this is giving me a hard time, right?’’ those words let Onodera jump in shock. That wasn’t was he intended! All he wanted to do was to protect Takano and not make it even worse for him.

 

The brunette started to feel guilty and he looked down in shame of his selfishness. At the same time though he wasn’t sure what to do. How could he help him. Not possibly suck his blood… right?

 

To his own surprise, Takano chuckled looking at the other thinking so deeply after what he said. Onodera was just too cute.

  
‘’Come on, you kept up this play long enough. For all my hard work I deserve a little reward, don’t I?’’

Onodera responded by looking up with lightly squeezed eyes followed by a late nod.

 

‘’Then do me a favor and do what would make you healthy again. That way we could get to know each other better and even do something instead of you just sitting in bed.’’

 

_ ‘’H-he doesn’t want to abandon me?’’  _ Takano’s words reached Onodera’s heart. Still, was he really sure he’d want to live along someone like him? Questions like these held Onodera back from everything but the words of the man upon him reached the upper hand.

 

Before giving up completely, he still tried to fight back the urge but he just couldn’t.

 

The hand around the wrist became a little tighter but this time to support it and green eyes shut completely before the brunette started to suck out the blood of Takano’s finger.

 

Small groans and sighs left Onodera while swirling his tongue around the finger and sucking on it like his life depended on it.

 

Takano was pleased, even if a little freaked out by the feeling. He endured it though. Alone the face the other was making was a reward enough.

 

With time Onodera’s body acted out of instinct and calmed down completely. While eagerly sucking the blood, his face lost all strain and showed pure pleasure and satisfaction. 

 

Onodera was mindless. He couldn’t think. All he was able to was to enjoy the final satisfaction. He had been waiting too long for this. Never was he ever appreciating blood so much like in this moment.

 

Till now he could drink it whenever he wanted so it was new that he held back so long.

 

While the brunette was having his great time, Takano had his own moment, though not a pleasant one. He noticed how he slowly became aroused by watching the other’s activity with such a face…

 

Not only that, one of his legs was rubbing a little on his crotch as one of his was stuck between his legs. Onodera seemed to feel a little too nice from eating.

 

The struggle to hold back in that moment was big but Takano knew that this was definitely not the right moment. He once again had to go through torture.

  
  


Minutes passed and Takano felt like that even though he knew the other would never consciously hurt him but even in this state he wouldn’t know a limit. So he gradually pulled out his finger smiling down at the dazed look on Onodera’s face.

 

‘’That should be enough for today.’’ Takano explained as he received a confused look.

 

One more chuckle left the raven haired one's mouth before he tried to pick the other up and bring him to bed.

 

Surprisingly as soon as he tried to pick him up, his arms felt unexpected heavy weight upon them causing him to lean back down.

 

_ ‘’Impossible…’’  _ Takano was shocked, or maybe just astonished?

He wasn’t sure but either he became weak from their little situation just now or Onodera gained a lot more weight, maybe even just energie, from the blood.

 

Being completely done at around 2 am with the whole situation Takano just sighed.

  
_ ‘’Whatever the answer is, it probably can’t get any crazier.’’ _

 

Takano was exhausted. He just wanted to go to bed with the brunette and get a long nap. Though he couldn’t deny he was excited for the outcome tomorrow. Onodera becoming way more heavy than before is already a good sign, right?

 

Before, he could pick him up like a feather. It was like he had no weight so it was relieving for him to know that at least there was for once good news.

 

With one heavy push, he picked Onodera up bridal style and he noticed that he was still carriable. So on, he brought him over to bed and tugged him in after laying down next to him.

 

Onodera was already asleep again. It must have been exhausting for him and it was probably for the best if he’ll sleep now. 

 

Watching the other sleep soundly and starting to look more lively, Takano started to wonder how tomorrow will look like. But even he had energy limits.

 

One final stretch before he layed back down and fell asleep while listening to the breathing of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I'm really sorry that it has been some time since the last update. This chapter got real short but I felt like it didn't needed to be longer so... I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Uhm... till next week then and if you like to give me some tipps or maybe can tell me what you like so far I would greatly like to hear it as especially the last one give me lots or motivation to continue, but I won't force anyone. ^^
> 
> Bye then!


	8. Chapter 8

Outside it was still rather dark, the room was dimly lighted in a turquoise color. Despite it being early it was hot, very hot. Onodera just wanted to escape the heat but as soon as he tried to turn around in search of a colder place, he felt something holding onto him.

 

The sudden realization woke him from his half slumber. He tried to turned around to see what was keeping him trapped but he could barely move, so his head had to do the job.

 

What he saw let him feel at ease again. It was just Takano hugging him in his sleep. A sigh of relief left his lips and he layed back down, knowing he is safe with the other’s arms around him.

 

_ ‘’W-wait what?!’’  _ Not being sure that what he just saw was reality, he turned around again. It wasn’t some hallucination, Takano was really hugging him. Very tight at that. 

 

Onodera became nervous all of a sudden. He couldn’t quite tell why but Takano being this close always had made his heart beat faster. Probably because he wasn’t used to physical contact with others.

 

All the sudden rush of emotions so early after waking up made him dizzy and his throat felt sore but for some odd reason he also just wanted to walk a little. 

 

Just as he was about to stay up, he was pulled back by Takano and was now facing the taller’s neck with his face. He bursted out into a deep red blush.

 

He started a few more attempts to escape but Takano’s only response was a tighter embrace followed by a tired groan.

 

With one stronger push he could free himself but he just really didn’t wanted to wake him. Takano just seemed to be very tired. The only option he had now was to give up.

  
_ ‘’Takano-san is a very cuddly person…’’ _

  
  
  


Hazel eyes gradually blanked open by the sudden meeting of light. One hand went up to meet his head, rubbing it furiously. His other met heated skin and so did he felt a burning sensation close to his neck, accompanied by a stocking breath. 

 

He glanced down to see green eyes looking back at him and a red face rushed happiness inside him. 

 

‘’Good morning.’’ the raven haired whispered out with a rough voice from sleeping and put his head above the other so he could hide his silly smile in the morning.

 

‘’G-good morning…’’

‘’Why so red in the early hours?’’

‘’I-I…. y-you’ve been pushing me into your neck and arms for like… three hours now and it’s really hot so... ‘’ 

‘’I see,’’ Takano kept up his smile and went through the others hair. ‘’Sorry then.’’ and with that, he sat up stretching himself.

 

Onodera sat up as well and rubbed his eyes followed by an uncomfortable groan. Takano looked back at him and was surprised to see sweat building upon him.

 

‘’Was it really that warm in my arms?’’ the only answer he got was a shy stare and what seemed to be a pout. Takano giggled soundly to himself and rubbed through the other’s hair once more before staying up. ‘’I’ll make you something cold in exchange, so don’t look at me like that.’’

 

While making his way into the kitchen ,Takano let out a huge yawn and hadn’t noticed the brunette following him. Suddenly he felt the warm presence behind him so he turned around.

 

Seeing him actually staying right in front of him, as weird as it may sound, was a blessing. Without thinking about it, he smiled all over his face.

 

Onodera was looking down to the ground as he stood next to him. He needed to gain every bit of confidence now. Just as he was ready to take action and looked up though, he met the gentle smile of Takano which took all courage away and he looked back to the ground.

 

‘’Would Oolong tea do it?’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’Would you be ok with Oolong tea?’’   
‘’S-sure…’’

 

Takano was just about to turn around again but Onodera captured his attention by a stuttering attempt of saying something. He took one more deep breath before looking into Takano’s hazel eyes and blurting his thoughts out loud.

 

‘’T-thank you very much for what you did earlier and I am very sorry if it freaked you out. I hope you can still s-see me as a normal b-being and that you still would be able to talk to me in a normal matter and I uh and I s-sorry just thank you very mu- much!’’ he blurted out, feeling his whole blood rush to his face. With his pure green eyes he tried to keep the intimidating stare with Takano’s and watched as his eyes looked back at him in complete surprise.

 

Suddenly Takano held his hand infront of his mouth and leaned onto the counter, his hair hiding his eyes while his whole body started to vibrate.

 

‘’A-ah! T-takano-san?! Are you alright?’’ Onodera asked in sudden worry. Was he maybe not feeling well? Or even mad?

 

After a few seconds Takano leaned back up and tried to calm his overly bride smile he had. This guy was impossible. 

  
‘’I’m fine,’’ he breathed under a quick laughter. ‘’You’re really just too adorable, you know.’’

 

‘’W-what?!’’ Onodera blushed over his whole face hearing the sudden comment. 

 

“Now sit down over there and make yourself comfortable. You should be able to on your own now, right?“ Takano demanded with a light hint of challenging.

 

Without any complain Onodera did as told and sat down in a chair at the table next to them offering a view out of the window. He till now never really looked out but it was a wonderful view. 

 

With a lilac orange mix the sky was clear except a few white clouds and the sun was almost done rising. In front of it you saw many trees from a forest right before the horizont.

 

The brunette lost himself in the early beauty of nature and was so deep into his gaze that he didn’t noticed Takano placing a glass with cold tea on the table for him. At first the taller thought of calling out for him and touching his shoulder for attention but instead he took one big gulp of his own tea and breathed with his now cold breath against the other’s neck. 

 

The sudden cold breeze brought Takano his wanted attention and Onodera turned around.

He was about to say something but saw the glass and picked it up after.

 

“T-thank you very much.“ Onodera whispered out before taking a reliving sip of the cold substance putting an end to the killing heat. Not that it was fully gone but it became more bearable than before.

 

Takano sat down right next to him and stayed quiet for a little, thinking to himself and observed the smaller ones action. 

 

Onodera was staring down at the tea and, judging by his dazed stare, probably lost in thoughts again. Rather than happy he looked concerned.

 

_ “Is he thinking of last night again?“  _ Takano thought and took another sip.

 

“So,“ Takano started to get the smaller male's attention. “you really are a vampire.“

 

“Y-you seriously knew?“

“I figured. It was hard to believe though, since I never thought there would be anything like that. But well, your reactions were suspicious in the end.“

“I’m sorry…“

“Don’t worry about it. Though I really have lots of questions on my mind.“

“Ah, go ahead.“

“Are you sure?“

“Of course. I trust you a lot, especially since you’ve been very accepting of me…“

“Alright then. So how do you guys work?“

“Huh?“

“Well normally you would burn in the sun light or kill people by sucking their blood or turn them into vampires that way and you are very sensitive to garlic and stuff.“

 

Onodera just shifted a very weird gaze at Takano, showing him that what he just said was pure crazy fiction, not that this was very logical reality either.

 

“I uhm… we don’t suck people's blood often to be honest, at least not from humans themself.’’ Becoming anxious, he started to play with his glass with his thumbs, ‘’I do remember having asked my parents once from where the blood is from but they said it wasn’t from humans and that I don’t have to worry about that for the time being.“

 

“And you never questioned that?“

“No, not at first at least. My parents were the only people I knew as authority so when I did had my doubts, I just decided to believe them, telling myself they probably know better. There wasn’t anyone else I could’ve asked nor did I trust the maids enough to do it.“

 

“...Maids? Literal people cleaning for you?“

“Y-yeah. We had a lot of them, our villa was big so it’s a usual thing… I guess?“

“...Wow. You really are a rich kid.“

“H-huh?!“

“Nevermind. So… why were you out that night in the forest? Did you ran away or something?“

 

“Ah, that...“ Onodera was nervous at first, not sure how to approach the question. ‘’I… was different.’’

 

‘’What?’’

‘’My mother threw me out because I was different than other vampires and not qualified as a proper descendant to take over my family's company.’’

 

In complete disbelief of what he just heard, Takano tried to keep himself calm while watching the sadness washing over Onodera’s expression with a weak smile.

At first, he just wanted to embrace him, tell him it’s fine. But he needed to know more.

 

‘’How were you different?’’   
‘’I wasn’t as… bold as the other boys, nor was I really aggressive or proud. To be clear, I was the exact opposite of what you’d normally expect from a male vampire.’’

‘’Is that all?’’   
‘’Not sure how it works for humans, for my kind though it’s important to reach over the special phase. To this day I haven’t really understood but my father said it’s important so a vampire can grow up.’’

‘’What do you mean? Like, without that phase you can’t grow up?’’

‘’Sort of.’’

“So… you’re a kid mentally?“

“N-no! Not quite…“

 

Takano became impatient and snitched against the other's head. “Spit it out already.“

“S-sorry. My parents said I’m a special case- I can’t quite explain it… they called it innocent?“

 

At least for once he didn’t had to hear a complete ridiculous answer. It was obvious that Onodera was definitely innocent, but he was curious if there was more. 

 

“How special of a case where you compared to others?“

 

Onodera didn’t replied and only started down onto his tea.

 

Out of the brunette he’d get no more answers about this for sure. For now he should leave him alone with too personal things.

 

_ “Even though…“ _

 

“Say, how old are you?“

“Huh? Twenty-one, why?“

 

For mere seconds, Takano stared at Onodera, making him nervous about his answer. 

 

“Wow… that’s… boring.“

“Eh?“

“I expected some real special age like thousand years or so, but you’re even younger than me.“ the raven haired said and picked up his glass before taking another sip of his tea.

 

“W-well, I’m sorry I can’t control my age!“ Onodera replied in a rather annoyed matter. 

Realizing his his raged reply, he went red and looked away, feeling ashamed.

 

Takano only smiled and petted the other on the head a few times, hissing out a short “I’m sorry.“ and leaving the table at that to bring his glass into the kitchen.

 

As soon as Onodera noticed he drank the rest of his tea and followed Takano, who took it to himself to clean it. 

 

‘’A-ah! It’s fine, I can do it myself!’’   
  


A soft chuckle left Takano’s lips but he did not turn around. It made the other anxious somehow.

 

The now clean glasses were put back to their old place and Takano turned around to Onodera who was patiently sitting on the bed. Neither were sure what to now, will the taller realized a certain detail.

 

‘’Say, Ritsu. How do you usually sleep?’’

‘’Wh-what?’’

‘’Do you like to sleep cold or warm and how do you prefer your bedding? We also need to go get clothes for you soon and basic needs like a toothbrush, shampoo and maybe even towels. I only have a small amount since I lived alone.’’

‘’H-hold on a second! What’s this all about now?’’

 

Takano looked back at Onodera and before he answered he had a brilliant idea. He walked over to his wardrobe to then roam through it.

 

The brunette was obviously confused and looked at what the other was doing but in the exact same moment he leaned back up and held up a black long thin pullover.

 

‘’This should do.’’ Takano mumbled to himself and reached the clothing over to Onodera.

 

It was obvious that he wanted him to wear his pullover, but was he not sure if he can just do that. Takano did indeed is the one offering it but still…

  
‘’I don’t think I can just wear that....’’

‘’You can’t just walk in those thick and tight vest all day within a shirt underneath it. I can’t risk having you get a heatstroke so put it on already.’’   
  
_ ‘’H-he does have a point but still…’’  _ Onodera was still fighting with the idea. It was just too embarrassing.

 

The raven haired noticed and walked over to his kitchen and took again a glass but instead of filling it with water he filled a dark red substance into it from a glass bottle he got from his fridge. Nearing himself back to Onodera, the brunette felt he was up to something and leaned a little back.

 

It was too late.

 

Takano spilled the glass all over his dark vest, still leaving a spot accompanied by a strong smell.

A smile widened over his face feeling victorious.

 

‘’Now you’ll have to take it off.’’

 

Onodera had to realize for second what just happened. As soon as it reached him, anger drove through him.

 

‘’W-what the hell-, I- I mean was that seriously necessary?’’ he questioned while gnashing his teeth as an attempt not to blow up to him now.

 

‘’If you resist that much.’’

 

What made Onodera most furious about his simple answer was that he was right somewhere but this was seriously too much.

 

‘’Stop pouting now and put it on.’’ Takano gently hissed and threw the pullover next to the other.

 

‘’I’m not pou-!’’

‘’Put it on for me please, will you?’’ Takano said kneeling down infront of Onodera with a sweet voice and smile.

 

It had the brunette weak and he obeyed with no further complaint.

  
  


The pullover was too long indeed, but way more comfortable and also not as heating. It was easier to breath for him at that.   
Before, he had already worn one of his pullovers but this time he wasn’t split naked underneath so it was way better this time for him.

 

Takano pet gently over his head smiling genuinely over his face, humming ‘’It looks cute on you.’’ as he stared down the smaller man.

 

Onodera prayed for him to stop staring, especially after such a comment!

_ ‘’C-can he not tell how he’s making my heart race with all this…?’’ _

 

Next, Takano got out what seemed to be a small notebook and a pen and sat down on the bed next to Onodera.

 

‘’Good, now that’s done, let’s make a list of what we have to get. That’ll be a hassle.’’

‘’I-if it’s making you problems there is no need… Also I don’t get what you mean either.’’

 

A big hand ruffled through brunette hair before pushing the slim body on the bed with one push.

 

‘’Idiot. You’ll live here from now on, won’t you? Obviously we have to make some preparations now. And if I’m gonna be honest, I’m actually pretty sure I’ll have a lot of fun.’’

 

Hidding his now red face in the sheets beneath him, Onodera tried to get rid of the embarrassment in his face.

He never expected him to be so sure about him staying. There was no way he could just deny the offer now.

  
_ ‘’Don’t say stuff like that while looking so cheerful about it.’’  _ he cursed in his head trying to ignore the others heat next to him after laying down too, grinning all over his face.

 

‘’Anyways, back to the important stuff.’’ Takano said while slightly leaning against the others back already having fantasies of what will be going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! It would have been up earlier but my hands sadly got sick and except school things I was not allowed to do anything... But here it is! 
> 
> Things are really going to get crazy... and I am so excited to get to all the funny parts and also the cute ones!  
> Such as the erotic ones ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Chapter 9

''Where the hell have you been?!''

''Have you even got everything done in time?''

''Why were you just missing without a warning!''

''Gaaaah! You didn't even give us some of your work! If you were able to do it, come to work also!''

''Are you even aware of the magazine publishing we are about to ha-''

Smashing his fist down on the table, books vibrated, almost falling, and paper was flying all over the place. The anger was practically written in his face while staring at every last one of his three co-workers, who annoyed him to no end.

''Could you shut up?! I'm back and got all my work done, now leave me alone and better get to work or there _will_ be consequences!'' Takano yelled through the department. He let himself fall back down into his chair, pushed his glassed back up and puffed, annoyed, through his nose before going back to his work, not paying attention to the others' nervous stares anymore.

Said co-workers were intimidated by their devil of a boss. It was impossible to argue against him, especially when he was starting to get loud. Everyone was relieved that everything seems to be done but one question popped up in their heads though.

'Why was Takano gone if he wasn't even too sick to do his work?'

That would be a topic for the three of them for sure.

Takano felt how the three grew curious, but he tried to pay no attention to them. It was already hard enough to concentrate. Every minute that past he had a bad feeling. If something were to happen, he wouldn't be there to help him, and he wouldn't even know about it until very late.

Just thinking back to it makes his heart ache with worry.

 

**Earlier…**

**[** ''You can do whatever you want, just try not to break anything with your clumsiness.'' he commented in a sarcastic matter, offending the smaller brunette a little.

''Yes….''

''If you want, you can also go through all of the drawers to make yourself feel at home. You can also take a bath and read the books over there on the shelf. I made some rice balls and sandwiches for you to eat so dig in whenever you feel hungry.''

Takano talked as plain and proud as ever but in reality, he was unsure about even leaving the house. If anything, the way Onodera stood behind him the whole time made it almost impossible to leave. All he wanted to do was hug him and stay to take care of him.

Just staring into his green, pure eyes made it feel like a crime to leave him alone just like that.

But he had to go today or he might really get in trouble.

Ready to leave, the tall raven haired man was about to open the door. In a quick change of mind, he turned around and gave Onodera a pet on the head.

''Be careful and if anything happens, run to the neighbour next door, she'll be able to call me. There is my card on the nightstand with my handy number. I'll try to get home as fast as possible, okay?''

Onodera felt his heart drop by the sudden sweetness in Takano's words. He grabbed his hand gently and put it off of his head.

''I will… You be careful too on your way and good luck with your work, Takano-san. Please come back soon.'' he said and looked back at the other. His face turned red from embarrassment but it just flew out like a normal breath.

As a response he received a wide gentle smile and a sweet ''I'm out then. See you later.'' before the wooden entrance door closed before him and Takano started his uncomfortable way to work, playing many different scenarios in his head, always accompanied by a stinging feeling inside him. **]**

 

**...**

Takano leaned back in his chair while checking through some papers and storyboards, planning to soon call his author. His head was like a turning mess in this moment and he looked to the clock in their office before returning to his work.

'' _Already five hours in…''_ time was rushing and he had to hurry up to get out on time. It was impossible to deny that he needed a break at this point. Allowing him to stay home just like that was a stupid idea indeed, but necessary in the end.

Only three hours left before he could leave and he still had a lot to do. He still has the whole week to finish, but he also needs his private time so he had to hurry and not waste a single moment.

"Takano." a familiar voice flew through their department making everybody look up. "I want to talk to you for a second."

It was Yokozawa, who seemed to be in a worse mood than he usually was.

Without saying one word of complaint, Takano stood up and followed the other while the others looked after them, checking that they are gone to theorize about what it was Yokozawa wanted, continuing to work at the same time.

Meanwhile, the two arrived in the smoking area and Takano was feeling uneasy.

Both started to light a cigarette and stared at the wall in front of them for a few moments.

"So, aren't you gonna tell me?" Yokozawa questioned.

"Hm?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Takano began his argument, "Listen, I did all of my work so you should be satis-"

"Masamune." Yokozawa snapped quickly, in a harsh tone.

The familiar seriousness in the call of his name made it clear that he wouldn't let this go so easily. He did indeed deserve an explanation.

Another sigh, accompanied with smoke, left Takano's lips as he brushed his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall behind him.

The big question now was 'How can he explain that he took in a complete stranger who is now living with him, who turned out to be a vampire, without standing there looking like he had completely lost his mind?'

"It's not easy…" he said, his voice clearly showing his exhaustion.

"We have time."

"No, I don't! In only three hours I have to leave again so I must get as much work as possible done in that time." Takano explained.

"What?"

"Some stuff I have to do. I can't stay here as long as I want to right now."

"Masamune, I want to know what is going on. Now!" Yokozawa commanded.

"Tch…"

Takano was in a corner. There was no way he could talk around it anymore. He would need to tell him the truth,

"Fine. Don't blame me if it sounds like a complete lie."

"I won't." Yokozawa reassured him.

One last annoyed sigh and one drag of his cigarette before making an idiot of himself.

"Last week I was home working late and… there was a fire in the forest."

"A fire?!" the other gasped in shock.

"And since it stopped very quickly I went out to check on it to escape work. In the forest I kind of found a guy on the ground, completely starving and sleeping against a tree. He was even cold although he was wearing thick clothes. I took him home." Takano explained to Yokozawa, reliving the whole incident in his mind.

"Wait, you took a complete stranger into your house instead of the hospital?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"Anyways," Takano didn't try to hide the fact that he was avoiding that question. He didn't even have an answer himself. "he woke up two days later and I took care of him since he was too weak to even walk."

The memories of the weak Onodera trying to do his best to walk flashed in his mind and gave his heart a long aching feel.

"It became worse after a while. That's why I was staying home."

"Has he gone home by now or did you take him to a hospital?"

"That… we found the cure for his problem on our own and… he kind of lives with me now." keeping a poker face, the raven haired tried to catch his friends freaked out face.

"Are you- what was the 'cure' even, you don't know if it'll fully help him or not! Bring him to a hospital or at least contact his family!" his friend started to explain, his voice growing more aggressive as time passed.

"Normally, I would but… it was blood."

"Excuse me?"

"The cure was blood. It sounds crazy but he's… he's a vampire."

Their eyes met and Takano saw how Yokozawa felt like he was playing him.

"Jokes are one thing, but you are taking this too far. This is not a joke and this is not funny anymore, Masamune. I was seriously worried, you idiot."

"I know and it's hard for me to believe, but I'm really saying the truth." his eyes sharpened into pure seriousness.

Holding onto the bridge of his nose in complete wreck of his nerves, the other tried to trust him. It wasn't like him to joke about serious situations. But a vampire? It was too bizarre to believe it just from hearing it.

"...A vampire, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Fine, I want to see him."

"What?" stunned by the sudden request, Takano wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"If he really is a vampire I want to see him. I mean, I want to see him since I don't want to have you go around picking up random people, but I want to see if you're telling the truth."

For a minute, Takano thought about it. Actually, this was a great outcome.

"That's even very useful."

"Huh?"

"I'll probably need someone to look after him sometimes if I can't, so you would do me a great favor."

"Wait, I never said I'd play babysitter for a some stranger you found in the forest. You, of all people, should know that I can't do that, especially if she-" his friend tried to protest, but the other interrupted him.

"I know, I know. You would rarely need to look after him and also just cook for him since he can't do it himself.''

''...how old is he?''

''Twenty-one.''

''That… describe him a little so I can get ready for it.''

Chuckling over his friends reaction, Takano started to think of Onodera and what he knew about him from the short time they had spent together.

''Let's see... he's a head shorter than me, has chocolate brown hair and big, bright green eyes. He has a blush on his face almost all of the time and is a complete mess when it comes to normal things in the house.'' He closed his eyes and a smile spread wide across his face as he leaned forward a little. ''But still, he has a good heart and is kind of adorable even. Terribly clumsy too. He barely knows regular things. He didn't even know what a hospital was, can you imagine?''

After a mere minute, Takano noticed how silent it was and he felt an intense stare on him. He looked up to his friend in confusion.

''Ah-, no. Just... what did you got yourself into?''

''Dunno.'' Takano replied as a warm smile graced his lips again. ''We should get back to work though.''

Both looked at the clock in front of them. They had already been there for good amount of time.

''Yeah…''

''Well, thanks for listening, Yokozawa. I'll talk to you another time then.''

''And you be careful with that guy, got it?'' Yokozawa warned.

''Yeah, yeah. Oh and before I forget, tell your husband and daughter good greetings from me.''

''Wha-'' A light blush formed over the cheeks of the jet black haired man. ''I won't and he's not my husband!''

''Come on, you're practically married.''

''We- God, just go already.''

With one last smile, Takano went back to work. After having such a good chat with his friend, he felt a little relieved and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He was ready to start his last work push-through for the next two and a half hours.

 

...

The sound of a key turning woke the brunette out of his trance, being swept away in the book he was reading. He quickly stood up and ran to the front door, almost walking into Takano who had already entered the house.

Somewhat, Onodera could feel his heart skip a beat.

All day he had been worried that something might have happen to Takano as many horrors about what could have happened appeared in his head. Successfully, he tried what Takano told him to do and it did help but he was just so glad to see him again.

''Hey, I'm back. How has your day been?'' Takano's voice was oddly soft, as if he was relieved as well. His hazel eyes softened as well, more than they had ever been before.

''It was alright. How was yours? I hope you didn't have any problems or too much stress…''

Onodera said as he took a step back and looked down, feeling a little bit of guilt coming over him.

''Don't worry. My work is always pretty busy. And really, they were panicking less than I expected they would. But we have other things to do now.''

''Huh?''

The tall raven haired man stormed into his own apartment and set his bag down quickly, turning back around to face Onodera, staring down at him. This made him a little nervous.

A gentle pet on the head made his heart race and the soft smile on Takano's lips awoke a little bit of happiness in the brunette.

Weirdly, he missed that smile for those few hours which Takano was gone. It was always so warm and welcoming towards him.

''I see you took a bath? And you also ate the food I made for you.'' Takano picked up hints from Onodera's slightly wet hair, the empty dishes in the sink and a few crumbs on the other's cheek.

''Ah! S-sorry, I didn't notice…'' Onodera apologized ''I-I'll clean it all up right now.''

''No, don't worry.'' the other started and wiped the crumbs off of Onodera's face, making his cheeks flush a deep red. "The two of us have bigger things planned for now. It's good that you're wearing my shirt and your jeans already.''

Suddenly, the raven haired man unburied a big bag out of his closet from behind all his clothes and turned around to face Onodera once more.

"Hurry up and get your shoes on, we don't have much time." Takano ordered.

"Eh?"

"The two of us are going to get you some new clothes." Takano almost hummed and grabbed his keys, which were in the drawer of his night table, then waited for Onodera to finish getting ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am deeply sorry for updating this late.  
> Things gave gotten crazy and I lost all motication...
> 
> Enough with excuses though. I play the next chapter to be up around sunday. I hope you will like it because I'm trying my best to make it as adorable as I can, hehe~
> 
> A HUGE thank you to immapiggeh for editing for me and their amazing work at it! Please check out their Tumblr~  
> Here: https://immapiggeh.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

While Onodera’s big eyes inspected their surroundings, Takano was driving the car, trying to keep his concentration on the city traffic. As they stopped in front of a shop which seemed to be small, Onodera became nervous despite the welcoming atmosphere. Through the big windows next to the small door stood a woman, looking as if she was expecting the two. 

Takano had already gotten out of the car and tried to help Onodera out, noticing that he was uncomfortable. The brunette accepted the hand reaching out to him and tried to keep close to Takano, making sure to walk behind him as they approached the building. The woman was already holding the door open and the two entered. Takano greeted the woman as if they had known each other for years, Onodera still trying to hide behind the taller man.

“Long time no see, Takano.“ she welcomed.

“Indeed. Thank you for your help.“

“No problem. I am confused as to why you chose to visit my little shop instead of those big shops, which barely have a good taste in clothes.“ the woman stated, half jokingly.

Takano pulled Onodera away from behind him to push him towards the clothes in front of them. “My friend here is a little shy and new to cities and crowds of people. I didn’t want to do that to him.“ he explained, keeping his sight on Onodera the entire time.

“That’s unexpected from someone like you. Well, for such a reason I’m glad to have to close my store earlier.“ the woman giggled in disbelief.

Ignoring the sarcastic comment, the tall raven haired man stared down at the smaller male, waiting for him to choose.

Was it really okay just to go ahead and pick what he liked? Onodera became even more nervous. He didn’t want to pick wrongly. He looked back to Takano who had became impatient and decided to just help him out. Onodera was surprised when Takano suddenly stormed forward and looked through the clothes, his look repeatedly trailing back on him. With a few of clothes in his hands and on his arms, Takano showed them to the him.

“Do you like any of these?“

“Uhm… I think I like the last one.“

“Alright, hold it then.“

The same process went on for around an hour until Onodera had his arms filled with clothes.

“Good. Now try them all on.“ Takano ordered, a plain expression on his face.

“W-what!?“

“I’ll wait for you to finish in front of the dressing room. Take your time.“

Takano shoved him over to a cabinet with a curtain, handed him some clothing, and sat down on a couch placed perfectly in front of the dressing room, leaving the clothes next to him.

“What do you mean you’ll wait?“

A sigh left the taller ones lips. “I want to see the clothes on you, of course.“

Onodera’s cheeks lit up and he was not sure what to do but gave Takano his victory, went into the dressing room and changed into the new clothing. He stepped out when he was done, his cheeks blushing as he met Takano’s piercing eyes. For a few seconds he kept his gaze on the smaller male until he seemed dissatisfied with something.

“Honestly, it looks terrible on you.“ he commented, his tone staying neutral.

“E-eh?“ the harsh opinion on the clothing sent a dagger through Onodera’s heart. “D-did I do it wrong?“

“So, you still wanna have it?“

“What?“

“I only said what I think. If you like it and the way it looks on you, you can still have it.“

“Ah… I-I’m fine. If Takano thinks that, I don’t want it.“ he replied to his own surprise. Takano didn’t said anything, only blankly looked at the other until he took more clothing and gave it to him.

“When you’re done, give me that one, I’ll put it away for you.“

“Okay… thank you.“

...

As soon as most the clothes were sorted out and Onodera was starting to feel tired, Takano decided to make it quick and let him pick out what he wanted. Both of them were tired and the owner was probably also looking forward to leaving the shop.

They gathered everything together and went over to the counter to purchase the items. As the clothes were packed into two big bags professionally by the woman, Onodera got a better look at her features.

Blond curly hair reaching to her shoulders with blue eyes. In general, she gave off a kind vibe and seemed to be working in the little shop for some time now. Yet she also seemed to be acquainted with Takano. They talked like they knew one another pretty well. That thought alone made Onodera feel worried for some reason. She was good looking and seemed to have a fitting humor to Takano’s, so it wouldn't be hard to believe that they're good friends.  
“Ritsu. Hey, Ritsu.“

“Huh?“

“I told you to take the bags and go to the car. It’s open so just put those in the trunk.“ Takano explained.

“Ah… o-okay...“

“...You know what, just lay them on the back seat. Sit down and wait for me.“ Takano changed his mind, knowing Onodera probably didn’t even know what a trunk was. He petted the smaller man’s head before he turned back to the woman to pay.

“You really hold that boy precious, huh.“ she commented as soon as Onodera left and the door was closed.

“What are you talking about?“

“Oh come on. Even a blind person could see how fixed you are on him. You look happy as well.“

“I’m only taking care of him. That’s all.“

“Yeah, sure.“ she replies as she takes the money out of Takano’s hand. A wide smiles grows on her face. “Don’t lose your temper too fast, alright? He seems innocent.“

“Wait-“

“Here’s your change. Now hurry to your new lover.“ the other interrupted with a wide smile.

Takano ignored her comment and went to Onodera, who was waiting patiently in the car. Sitting down and leaning back in the seat, he felt a sudden hunger rush into him. But really, he was not in the mood to buy groceries now or cook anything. Debating what he should do now, he got an idea. First he would have to ask his seat neighbour, who was staring with expectation in his eyes.

“Say, how about we eat some fast food from a resturant near by?“

“Fast food?“

“Oh, yeah… wanna try it then?“

“I-I’m not sure…“

“Don’t worry, it’s good.“  
For a short moment, Onodera thought about it and then accepted, putting all his trust into Takano’s words. To be honest, all he wanted was to just get out of this place and go back to Takano’s small and comfortable home, but he would never admit it to Takano because it might give the taller man unnecessary stress.

...

The two arrived at a small restaurant with a big glowing M on a pole next to the building.  
Takano was already exiting the car as he asked Onodera to do the same. Inside of the restaurant was mostly full and a little too loud for Onodera’s liking. Onodera started to feel uncomfortable and moved closer to Takano in an attempt to hide. The taller man smiled at his shyness in public and was even looking forward to waiting in the line ahead of them.

As soon as he found the menu hanging next to the counter, Takano pushed Onodera towards it and said he could take his time to decide. He leaned over the smaller man as he waited.

“W-what did you pick?“ the brunette asked, clearly nervous.

“Here, just a regular burger set.“ he replied and pointed on the menu.

“I’ll have the same then…“

“Really? You can have anything you want.“

“I’d like to have the same thing that Takano-san wants.“

“Fine, let’s go order our food.“

“Wait, what!?“ before Onodera could protest, he was already pushed into a long queue. It was crowded and his heart began to beat like crazy. The only thing keeping him from a heart attack was the other holding his arm, allowing him to hide a bit.

It took a while until the two were able to order their food. Each of them having a different experience. While Takano was enjoying the silence, Onodera wished to get out and leaned more into Takano’s side with each moment that passed.

After they finally ordered, Onodera was astonished by how naturally the other was ordering. He wouldn’t even survive talking to some stranger!

“Takano-san really is amazing…“ he whispered as soon as the cashier left to get the food they ordered.

With a smile on his face, Takano’s arm lifted up a little, his small movement sending a shiver through the brunette.

Until now, all Onodera could hear was the hollow sound of voices ringing through his ears, making him sick. But suddenly, all he heard was his heartbeat and the other man’s breath, the many unknown voices becoming vanishing.  
As soon as the cashier came back with a bag, Takano let go, the place his hand touched left an aching feeling for the touch to return. The bag ended up in Onodera’s care and Takano paid. Both left the restaurant and entered the car, the bag of food stayed on the backseat.

“Is the smell bothering you?“

“Huh? Oh, no. It actually smells pretty good.“

“That…“ Takano swallowed down a chuckle. “I meant that your hunger isn’t too much that the smell becomes unbearable. I’m glad you like it though.“

“Ah…“ he was embarrassed to no end. At least the other enjoyed himself. 

Leaning to the car window, Onodera watched the lights of the city flash by and lost himself in thoughts of the day’s events. It was now night and the lights seemed to dance through the dark. He did feel uncomfortable at many times, he had so many questions and at first he did not want to go into the city. But in the end, he couldn’t help but think spending the day with Takano like this was quite fun.

...

Finally, the two of them arrived and entered the house. Onodera took a deep breath, feeling relieved being back in a familiar setting. For the first time, he noticed how much he came to like this small house.

Takano placed the bag on the table and got the burgers out, placing them on the table. “Go ahead and eat“ he offered as he let himself fall into a chair, taking a burger to eat.

Onodera did not hesitate much and sat down close to Takano, grabbing a burger as well. Curious about the taste, he took one big bite. The other was watching, waiting for a reaction.

“Uwah! This is really good!“ green eyes sparkled and he greedily took another bite.

Relieved that Onodera liked it, Takano leaned back and ate with him.

...

While Takano finished cleaning the garbage left behind, Onodera felt the silence was unbearable. Both of them had been mostly quiet since they entered the car. He wished they could have a conversation, but about what…?

“Hey, Ritsu, we should get your clothes sorted in and then go to be-“

“U-uhm Takano-san!“ Onodera interrupted.

“Hm?“

“I- uh, that… that woman from the store...“ he began.

“What about her?“  
“Y-you two seemed to know each other pretty well.“ not sure himself what he was going for, he was ready to back out of his plan again and accept the situation.

“Yeah…“ clearly uncomfortable with the comment, Takano avoided eye contact and scratched the back of his head. “you could say we knew each other in college.“

“Eh? Really? Were you good friends?“

“Not quite… she’s more of an acquaintance than anything else.“

“I see.“

Takano’s answer surprisingly made him happy and relieved. “So only an acquaintance…“

Takano walked out of the house and got the clothes out of the car. At first Onodera wondered where he would put them, but then Takano removed all of his own clothes from the closet and took a blanket out from under the bed. Beneath it were two drawers and he pulled them out. The inside held a lot of medicine, bandages, old books and other small things.

“Didn’t expected this, huh?“

“Why didn’t you use them for your clothes before?“

“I had enough space so I just thought of them as unnecessary and put all the things that I rarely need in there. For now, I need to put these in the closet. Do me a favor and sort out the clothes.“ Takano explained.

“Sort them out…?“

Takano sighed and stood up to show him. After Onodera understood, both started with their jobs.

An hour passed until the taller man had finished, then put the clothes into the two drawers, one for Takano, the other for Onodera, leaving out long sweatpants only for himself and shorts with a shirt for Onodera. Looking at the clock, a shock came over the raven haired man. 

“Already 10pm…“

“Ritsu, we should go to bed soon.“

“We should… you’ve worked hard today.“

“It was hard for you too. You’re not used to being in public.“

“It wasn’t that bad. You’ve had it much worse…“

“I’m fine. Unlike you, I’ve dealt with this for six years now.“

Onodera felt bad to be looked down upon like he was weak. He was indeed tired but in the end Takano also had work. It would only be logical for him to be more worn out than the brunette.

“Takano-san, please change first. I want you to lay down quick.“

“I’ll take a shower as well so you go fi-“

“Takano-san!“ for the first time, Onodera raised his voice without shying back. The last thing he’d want is for Takano spoil him like a child.

For a short second, he looked back at the brunette who was staring back with a determined look. Without another complaint, he took his clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready. A relieved sigh left Onodera. For the time being, he looked around the house to find something to help, with no success. 

“For now I’ll have to be as little of a bother as possible!“ he thought and already grabbed his clothes.

Takano finally came back out of the bathroom after a few minutes, his hair dripping wet, the only thing he wore were long, thin sweatpants. A deep blush spread all across Onodera’s face and he looked away. “I’ll be taking the bathroom now.“

Just now noticing the brunette standing next to him, Takano smiled and petted him on the head before walking to the bed. “Ah, before I forget, just put your current clothes into the basket. I’ll wash them when I have time.“ the raven haired mentioned, letting himself fall on the bed, before Onodera closed the bathroom door.

Quickly changed, Onodera walked out of the bathroom, feeling a little cooled off with the short new clothing. Takano was already deep asleep, showing him that it was good he went first.

Onodera tried to lay down next to him as quietly as possible and gradually fell asleep to the peaceful sound of Takano’s light breathing beside him, feeling arms wrap around him as he slipped into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> Here is as promised the new chapter! 
> 
> I have to admit not having enjoyed writing this as much as other chapters because I couldn't find a proper way to write it at a lot pf places. But my super awsome editor immapiggeh did such an awsome job, that I liked it way more now!
> 
> Hopefully you all like the chapter and to be doing a good job on the next one~
> 
> Also, thank you for all the nice comments! They really make me happy and motivate me!
> 
> Please visit my editor's Tumblr: https://immapiggeh.tumblr.com/
> 
> For now, thank you for reading and see you at the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

It was still very early, too early for Onodera’s liking. Normally he would still be sleeping but Takano woke him gently by shaking his shoulder. No complaints fell from his lips, as the two had planned to wake up early to enjoy a morning together before Takano had to leave for work.

 

Breakfast was already set, so Takano let him sleep in longer. Yet Onodera was in no state to even realize that. When he finally did get up, he noticed tasty dishes on table, causing his stomach to growl greedily and beg for the tasty looking food. Still tired, Onodera stumbled towards the table, rubbing his eyes. He sat down and waited for Takano to take his seat in front of him with a hazy look in his eyes.

 

“Thank you for the meal.” both said before starting to eat.

 

Suddenly Takano let out a small chuckle followed with a wide, satisfied smile, to the other’s surprise.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?”

 

“Hm? Ah, nothing. I’m just enjoying the fact that the stress is visibly decreasing.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Have you ever noticed us saying that before eating together the whole time we've known each other?” Now that Takano had mentioned it, they did rush into eating right after the chaos and went to bed soon after.

 

Especially the past few days. First they went to go clothes shopping, then for groceries and other daily supplies. Then yesterday they had gotten house decorations, bed sheets, pillows and even books.

 

Most of these had been Takano’s idea, who had insisted on getting them. Onodera only followed him like a behaved puppy with no complaints.

 

The home did indeed feel a little more lively, but the way it looked before hadn’t bothered him either. As long Takano seemed satisfied, it was alright, he figured.

 

“I hope you’re fine with coffee.” Takano broke the silence.

 

“Huh? Ah, yes I am! Thank you very much.”

 

“You can use whatever you want. I don’t know how you like your coffee.”

 

“Please don’t worry about that.” Onodera assured and could feel the piercing hazel eyes following his hands as he grabbed some milk and sugar, almost as if the taller man was strictly memorizing how he added the ingredients.

Silence returned and the brunette was thinking hard about which topics to talk about. All he wanted was to talk some more with Takano before he had to leave again.  _ “I wonder if he actually wants to talk…” _ thoughts like these crossed Onodera’s mind and he decided to remain silent and enjoy the tasty breakfast in front of him.

 

“Is it good?” Takano asked.

 

“Eh?”

 

“The food, is it good?”

 

“I actually find it amazing!”

 

“That’s good then.” Takano took a sip of his own coffee in attempt to hide the rush of happiness he had. It was more than a compliment if it was from Onodera. Even though he’d be the last person to know a thing about cooking. He himself was also looking for topics to talk about. All they had been talking about was the house, renovation or simply books if they were lucky. For now, all the both of them wanted was a conversation at the breakfast table. Why was it so hard?

 

“Say… what do you do all day when I’m gone?” Takano asked.

 

“I… I tend to take a bath, read books, stare out the window and play with the little kitten.”

 

“The kitten?”

 

“Huh? The small brown kitten that always comes over.” Onodera explained.

 

“Ah, Sora.”

 

“So that’s it’s name?”

 

“That’s what I call her at least. It’s like a short version of my previous cat’s name. I thought you were afraid of it?”

 

Embarrassed from the comment, Onodera pouted a little and looked to the side in attempt to hide his feelings, the blush on his cheeks exposing him. “That was because I’ve never had a good experience with cats…!”

 

The amount of smiles Takano had been leaving was unnatural for him but how could he not smile when the smaller man was being so adorable? “I’m sorry to have offended you then.” he gently apologized.

 

“A-anyways… what did you mean when you said that’s just what you call her?”

 

“Other people own her. I’m not sure why she always comes here but I’m guessing they don’t take good care of her other than how they feed her. But I really don’t mind her visits.” he took another sip of his coffee before continuing. “It reminds me of the time Sorata was here.”

 

“Oh right, Takano-san, you had a cat?”

 

“Yeah, his name was Sorata. I picked him up when I was in highschool.”

 

Scared of the answer, Onodera hesitated with his question but decided to ask anyways, very carefully. 

 

“Where is he now?”

 

“My best friend took him in as he thought I wasn’t in the right condition to take care of him.”

 

_ “Takano-san not being able to take care of something?”  _ Onodera internally questioned.

 

Takano noticed Onodera’s questioning face and debated if he should tell him or not. In the end he decided to not completely explain for now. “Don’t worry, that was a long time ago. Sorata just got used to him so I let him live there.”

 

Onodera started to wonder if Takano was missing his cat. He was also curious about how the other was when he was younger. To him it was almost impossible, Takano not being capable of taking care of a cat? Currently he was taking care of himself, a house, a cat, his job and another person! He was simply amazing.

 

“Oh yeah, since we're already talking about him, my friend will come over this evening.”

 

“Eh? How so?”

 

“He wants to meet you. You should know that he is the kind of person that can get a little overprotective.”

 

“Oh, I see…” Even to Onodera it was common sense to be worried when a friend takes in a total stranger. Yet he still couldn't help but feel a little bad about it. The only way for this to change was for him to do his best so Takano’s friend could trust him. Maybe they could become friends as well?

 

Both of them continued to eat in silence, drowning in their own thoughts.

 

…

 

They cleaned up the table together, Takano showing Onodera where everything belonged to. 

_ “It was a good idea to have a breakfast together.“  _ the taller male thought as he watched Onodera happily feel useful.

 

After the table was clean the two went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. They kept a distance between each other and Onodera felt a slight embarrassment rushing over him. Takano was perfectly able to use the mirror while Onodera was just able to see his eyes. He was very small compared to Takano. To that, said man could only breathe a chuckle.

 

While the raven haired got dressed, Onodera was already greedily looking at the bookshelf to figure what he would read today. Very glad over the fact that the shorter man seemed to feel quite comfortable at his home, Takano smiled and petted his head.

 

“I’ll need to buy more books soon if you continue to read all day.” he commented with a sarcastic smile.

 

“T-there is no need to. I really just can’t help myself when I see books…” Onodera replied, feeling a little guilty. He never really considered that he would soon have no more books to read. Yet he was sure to find another activity for the day.

 

“Well, I’ll be off now then.” Takano made his way over to the door with his bag in hand.

 

“Ah! Take care, Takano-san. Please be careful.”

 

Smiling at the smaller following him, who was still in his cozy shorts and shirt from last night with messy hair, he couldn’t help but hug him for a short moment. “You be careful too.” A blush decorated Onodera’s face with a deep red and he was paralyzed by the sudden hug.

 

With one last gaze, he watched the brunette’s surprised expression and left the house.

 

“T-takano-san…” Onodera whispered as he tried to calm his racing heart beat.

 

He walked back into the main room of the house and let himself fall in the bad and buried his red face in the bed sheets.

 

_ “Why does he have to do such embarrassing things…?” _

 

A meow from outside the back door got him back up. He opened the door and let the small brown kitten tap it’s way inside and run around his legs. “Hello, Sora is it?” Calling the name of the kitten, he got an excited meow as a response. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

He found his way into the kitchen where he grabbed some cat food and gave it to the cat. It was one of the few things he could do. “Say Sora,” he started and sat down next to the kitten on the floor, who was currently eating. “do you think Takano would be unable to take care of a cat?”

 

No answer from the busy kitten except a consistent purr. Onodera smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned his back on the kitchen counter behind him. His head purely filled with Takano and his kind gestures, his touches, his voice…

The sudden realization of his thoughts, snapped him back to reality. He stood up and ran over to the bookshelf, grabbing any nearby book and let himself fall down to the bed. His face was bright red again and he felt embarrassed.

 

Of course his small company did not ignore the action and slowly followed him onto the bed to lay down next to him. In response, Onodera left a few gentle pets on the kitten's back and sat up, making himself comfortable to read the book.

 

“Ah…” he looked at the cover and his cheeks blushed once again.  _ “It’s the book Takano-san read that day…” _

 

…

 

Keys turned and the entrance door opened. Takano walked in, still exhausted from work. Still he found the view rather amusing. Onodera was deep asleep with a book in his lap and his little kitten friend sitting on his legs, keeping its gaze concentrated on said man.

 

Takano stepped silently closer and picked up the small brown friend. “Did our Ritsu fall asleep and you watched over him, Sora?” A weak but energetic sound from the kitten showed him he was right.

 

“Thank you. But now I’m back so you can go home.” he acknowledged the kind gesture of Sora and carried her, as she was purring in his arms, to the door. He let her down and she immediately ran back out.

 

Takano’s eyes fell back on Onodera who was still sleeping soundly. It somewhat worried him that he was so tired but blamed it on the weather. He gently touched his shoulder and whispered gently to him. Gradually, the brunette opened his eyes and blinked at the other before rubbing his eyes and stretching.

 

“Takano-san? Welcome back…” still dizzy from his nap, Onodera blankly gazed over again at the other male until the realization hit him. “Ah! H-how late is it?!”

 

“It’s half past 7pm. I just got back home.” he indicated as he stood up again with a smile on his face. “Yokozawa will be here soon too so you should change into something else.”

 

“I will immediately…” Onodera felt ashamed he slept for so long. The last thing he remembered was that he was half way through the book and that it had started to become very warm.

 

Changed into proper long thin jeans and a shirt, Onodera came back out of the bathroom. Takano was waiting for him with a glass of water in his hands. “I’m not sure for how long you were sleeping, but just in case, you should drink something.”

 

“Thank you very much.” Placing the glass back on the table, Onodera sat down on the chair nearest to him, feeling a little dizzy.

“So, are you alright?” Takano asked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Your blood thirst and all.”

 

“Ah…” he himself had forgotten about that. He really wasn’t considering that at all.

 

“We should give you some soon.”

 

“B-but from where?”

 

“My body of course.” Takano answered as if it was no big deal.

 

“IMPOSSIBLE!” Onodera started to yell, jumping up from his seat and taking a step back from Takano.

 

“Why? It’s just a bit of blood.”

 

“I can’t take such advantage of you! You’ve been kind enough to me.”

 

“What else were you thinking we’re gonna do then?”

 

“That… I can… I…”

 

“See,” Takano walked closer to Onodera, cupping his cheeks gently in his hands to make him look into his eyes. “We can do this. Once a week should do. I guess I should leave you alone with it for now. Don’t worry, okay?”

 

“Okay…” his eyes dropped down and he felt his heart race from Takano’s face suddenly being so close to his, his smile warm as his eyes showed pure warmth just for him. It stole his breath.

 

“T-takano-san…” his body started to ache and his cheeks burned. “Y-you’re a little close…!” 

 

Having himself lost in the sensation of his own racing heart, Takano didn’t notice he was making the other uncomfortable. He let go instantly and took a step back, trying to hide his own slight embarrassment and disappointment. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” To calm himself down, Takano went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Onodera sat down on the bed, watching Takano as he felt his body still aching from his presence.

 

…

 

Dinner was ready on the table, the only thing missing was the awaited guest. Almost as called for, the doorbell rang. Takano went over to open it, while Onodera stood in the middle of the room, paralyzed. 

 

“Hey, you came just on time like always.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that. Let me guess, you already prepared dinner, huh?”

 

“Does it smell that bad?”

 

“No, actually quite good.” Onodera heard the two males chat as they went inside. Takano leaned against the wall of the hallway and Onodera saw his best friend for the first time. He was tall, a bit taller than Takano even, and looked very proud. It was almost intimidating. His stare kept giving him a dangerous vibe, as if he was warning him.

 

“G-good evening sir! M-my name is Ritsu Onodera. Nice t-to meet you!” Onodera stuttered as he bowed down and felt his whole body tremble.

 

“...Good evening. Nice to meet you too. I’m Takafumi Yokozawa.” Yokozawa felt his rage quiet down after such a polite greeting. But for now he had to stay suspicious and harsh.

 

“So you’re the one who has been causing Masamune all this trouble?”

 

_ “M-masamune?!” _ Onodera thought for a second. But it was only obvious that he’d call him by the first name, they were good friends in the end.“I-I’m very sorry about that. But I have to admit I’m really thankful that Takano-san has been such a kind person to me.”

 

“He? A kind person? I didn’t expect that you’d be a kind of person to make sarcastic jokes.” Yokozawa almost hissed at the smaller.

 

Onodera straightened back up and showed obvious confusion. “What do you mean? Takano is the most gentle person I have ever met.”

 

Both Takano and Yokozawa were stunned. At first Onodera didn’t quite understand but then he realized what he had just said.

 

“Ah! I-I’m sorry!” his cheeks lit up. He didn’t noticed he was making such a bad comment. What if Yokozawa was gaining a bad impression of him now?!

 

Takano on the other hand, showed a wide gentle smile once again, feeling happy by his comment. He knew Onodera was seeing him as a rather nice person, but being this special just filled him with happiness. Yokozawa noticed his friend’s rare smile. He can’t actually even remember having ever seen him like that.

 

“Well, we should sit down and eat now.” Takano cut the silence and made his way over to the table. “Ritsu, you’re sitting next to me.” Onodera did as told and tried to ignore the intense stare Yokozawa was giving him.

 

They brought their attention to their plates and right after one bite, Yokozawa looked up with astonished eyes. “This is really good. You’ve got better over the years.”

 

“Really? And here I thought I was gonna stay a miserable cook for my whole life.“

 

“Don’t confuse your personality with your cooking.”

 

Onodera felt a kind of rage building up inside him. He was puzzled over how someone could say so many insults towards Takano. By each short chat the two had, the brunette felt more and more uncomfortable and tried to avoid eye contact to not get into their conversations. 

 

After a while the tallest of the three had noticed and decided to ask him a few questions. “Say, Onodera.”

 

“Y-yes?!”

 

“You’re a vampire…. right?”

 

Onodera went pale. How did he know? There was no way he could have a worse reputation right at the start than this. He started to shake with panic.

 

Of course, the other noticed with regret. “Calm down! I won’t judge you based of that. I only have a few questions…” The reaction of the brunette alone was enough of an answer. So it was indeed true. This man was a vampire.

 

“I-I’m really s-sorry. I-I swear to not hurt anybody, especially Takano-san! I want to be as much of a help as I can! I promise!”

 

“I got it, I got it.” Almost taken back by his emotional speech, Yokozawa just wanted to go easy on him. He seemed like a good guy.

 

“For now, what kind of household are you from?”

 

“That- m-my parents are the owners of a big and important company, mostly a publishing company, the only one actually for us vampires.”

 

“A publishing company? I never figured a vampire could be the son of the Onodera publishing…?”

 

_ “Was the CEO one himself…?”  _ went through Yokozawa’s mind, giving him goosebumps.

 

“Y-you know my father's company?!”

 

“It’s very well known in Japan actually.”

 

“I never knew he sold to humans…”

 

“Any how,” realizing that his family was a sensitive topic, he tried to think of something else. “what do you like to do? You’re sitting alone a lot here, right?”

 

Yokozawa’s comment sent a painful hit to Takano. He felt bad that he had to leave him alone so much. But he was glad that the two of them seemed to get along with one another.

 

“I love reading books! Literature is my favourite but I’d read anything with a good plot.” Onodera was happy to have brought up his love for books and also how pleased the other seemed with his answer.

 

“Have you ever read Manga then?”

 

“No, my parents never wanted me to read them. My mother allowed me no human works. Takano-san said he’d let me read one soon to which I’m looking forward.” One glance fell over to Takano who was silently staring over at his seat neighbour. It was too obvious to not notice. 

 

“Knowing Masamune, he showed you Usami Akihiko’s works then.”

 

“I was very glad I was able to read books of his! The feelings and scenarios always have such a beautiful touch to them and are told with so much care.”

 

“He is very good indeed.” For a second he had thought about mentioning the author having been in care of his father's company once, but decided to swallow his comment down to not wake disappointment in him.

 

“Can you actually name me a few books you’ve read that were made by vampires? I’d find that rather interesting to know.” Yokozawa noticed his voice growing softer by each minute passing as he talked with the brunette.

 

“Of course!”

 

…

 

Takano was washing the dishes while the other two were discussing a plot of a book both had read.  _ “In the end it was a very well idea to have let the two meet.” _ He figured they wouldn’t become best friends, but still work together in harmony.

 

If he had been honest to himself though, he felt a little jealous to see Onodera happily talk to someone else other than him, showing his bright smile and glowing eyes.

 

“I must agree with you… and I’d love to talk some more but I need to go now. I promised to look after someone.”

 

“Oh? Taking care of your precious daughter?” Takano questioned, almost trying to provoke the other. He received a glance from Yokozawa who was showing only a light blush on his cheek.

 

“Ah? Yokozawa-san has a daughter?”

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Yokozawa turned around to Onodera and tried to think of an answer. “I- she’s my… boyfriends daughter.”

 

“I see! I bet she’s a good girl under Yokozawa-san’s care.” the brunette replied with an honest smile on his face.

 

“She is a very good girl indeed, thank you very much. I will take my leave now. Thank you very much, Onodera, for having such an interesting conversation with me. It would be a pleasure meeting you again soon.” Yokozawa reached out his hand to the other as a polite way to show him his acceptance.

 

Onodera jumped up from his chair and took the offering hand to return the favor. “I have to return your compliments. I’d as well be happy to have a conversation again soon. And if possible, I’d like to send a good greeting to your partner and daughter.”

 

Before he left, he touched Takano on his shoulder and took him along outside to have a quick chat. “He’s a good guy.”

 

“I told you.”

 

“I really like him and so I want to give you a quick talk.”

 

“What’re you talking about?”

 

“Keep yourself under control. I can clearly see you have a thing for him.”

 

“You really think I would attack him?”

 

The only response he got was an intense stare back giving him the clear answer, “Yes.”

 

“Listen, I can control myself.”

 

“I hope so. The last thing I want for him is to get traumatized by the horny bastard you are.”

 

“Hey now… that was a long time ago and you know I-”

 

“Masamune.” Yokozawa’s tone sharpened. “I’m telling you for the last time, keep your horny ass under control.” and with that, Yokozawa left.

 

Takano was almost stomping inside, his anger visible on his face. The sudden mood of the taller scared Onodera. “I-is everything alright?” he questioned carefully. 

 

“Yeah.” Takano growled. He was furious. As if he was gonna jump anyone anymore. He had grown up now. To get rid of his anger, he went back into the kitchen to try to clean up. Onodera sat down on the bed, keeping quiet in fear.

Until now, everything he did was purely for Onodera’s sake. Sure, he felt aroused now and then, pushed him down on a table once, hugged him from time to time without asking for permission… Realizing that he was indeed somewhat a danger to the smaller, he felt a little guilty. 

 

As soon as he was done cleaning and had calmed down, he walked over to Onodera who was still a little scared but also worried about Takano. The raven haired let himself fall on the bed and took a deep breath as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

“Say Ritsu,” his vision went blurry as he felt his body heat up. Something was off. “Do you feel uncomfortable when I touch you?”

 

“Eh!?” Takano’s question made Onodera blush to his ears. “T-that... n-no. I-I only feel a little weird I guess…. B-but not in a bad way, I promise! I still really enjoy Takano-san’s presence- ah! I-” before he could continue, deep breathing brought attention to the fact that the other had fallen asleep.

 

“Takano-san….”

 

Onodera stood quietly up and pushed the tall sleeping figure properly up on the bed, turned off the light and opened a window slightly so some fresh air could fill the room. The brunette placed Takano’s blanket on top of the both of them.

 

Green eyes stared upon the other's face. His cheeks were slightly red and the rest pale. He was worried something might be wrong with Takano and leaned a bit closer to the other as an attempt to comfort him.

 

“I’m so sorry I cause so much trouble…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho! What a turn! 
> 
> I'm sorry, I just NEED Yokozawa and Onodera to be cool with each other. I don't want them to fight but cooperate.   
> And of course to not get in any kind of unrequiered love drama now, I let Yokozawa and Kirishima be already together so we have no rival thing going on now. But still Yokozawa is a protective friend so good that it went so smooth~
> 
>  
> 
> My editor immapiggeh once again did a great job! Please visit their Tumblr:https://immapiggeh.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this chapter and I hope you'll be looking forward to the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

“What do I do…?” Onodera questioned as he sat cramped in on himself next to the bed, leaning against the wall.

Takano was still sleeping, his face red, his nose sounding stuffy, he coughed and his breathing was loud and quick. The brunette already tried his best to help but Takano just wouldn’t answer him properly.

All he got was a distressed expression and a phone pressed into his hands.

 

_“Call Hatori or Yokozawa. Tell them I can’t come today.” Takano had meekly breathed out before closing his eyes again._

 

Since then, Onodera had been sitting there, not sure what to do. The phone was asking for a password but he wasn’t getting any answers out of Takano anymore, and he did not know him well enough to think of any code he might’ve used. He thought about looking around the house for something but he very quickly realized that would not work.

Suddenly, Takano opened his eyes again. His eyes focused on Onodera. He looked hazy and like he was about fall asleep again, judging by his repeatedly closing eyes. Onodera attempted a few times to get his attention, with no success.

After a minute of staring, Takano mumbled a string of numbers and closed his eyes once more. _“He must really not feel well…”_ the brunette thought as he put in the password.  
The phone opened up to the main screen where he saw a few icons, one of them having a phone sign on it. _“Is this where I call? I’ve never really used a modern phone…”_

He pressed the icon and another screen opened, showing more numbers to press. He saw the word ‘contacts’ on the edge on the top with which he ended up in the contact list. Scrolling through the surprising amount of names, Onodera found Yokozawa far down. He had already seen the name Hatori but wanted to talk to someone he’d know.

Just as he pressed on the name, another screen popped up with various data. At first he was confused but noticed, this time, a smaller phone sign was there. Just as he was about to press the button with a long number next to it, a call came in, the phone vibrating and playing a melody.

The sounds the phone made, seemed to be bothering Takano a little, shown by him turning around, an annoyed groan leaving him, forcing Onodera to act fast. It said that Kisa was calling.

In pure panic, he pressed accept and a slightly higher voice was mumbling on the other side.

“-and now I have to do it just because you guys don’t want to be yel- Ah. Hello? Takano-san?” the voice started to sound slightly nervous after the other person had cut off their own sentence.  
Onodera did not answer, paralyzed from being nervous. The silence made the other impatient. “Hello?” Kisa asked again.

“AH! YES! I- uhm, T-Takano can’t attend w-work today, I-I am very sorry! H-have a nice day!” And with that, the brunette hung up giving the other no chance to reply.

While Onodera was having a freak out, in the office sat Kisa at his desk at first confused, but then a grin spread across his face. His other coworkers, Mino and Hatori, stared at him. “Did he… yell at you?”

“Hehe, nope! But I heard something interesting.” Both glanced at him with confusion.   
Kisa was sure to confront Takano about it. “I might have found out the reason why he’s been missing so much lately.”

…

Minutes passed and Onodera stood in the kitchen. He thought about making tea for Takano or maybe even something to eat but realized he didn’t know how to do either. Once again, he cursed everything having been done for him all those years.

He figured it would be best if he would call Yokozawa anyways, he would probably know what to do. Takano’s phone back in his hand, he once again looked for Yokozawa’s name, this time going far down right away.

As the phone was dialing, Onodera glanced at Takano a few times. He was worried about him, looking so tired was completely different to how Onodera knew him. In the end, even he was just a normal person.

“Takano? What is it? I’m busy.” The somewhat familiar deep and mumbly voice from the evening before caught his attention.

“Ah! Yokozawa-san, sorry to interrupt you but I have a problem…”

“Onodera? What’s wrong?”

“Takano-san seems to be sick and I’m not sure what to do…”

“He’s sick?! I’ll come over right away! Does his department know?”

“I- Takano received a call from a person named Kisa and I told him.”

“Alright. Now tell me about his condition.” the sound of papers being shifted around hectically was heard in the background. Yokozawa seemed to be serious with coming right away.

“His face is very red, his nose is stuffed, he has husky coughing and he can barely stay conscious…”  
“God, that idiot… just wait a little while and-” Yokozawa was thinking what Onodera could do. There was nothing specific he could do until he arrived. ‘’Just… stay with him until I’m there and keep him company. Maybe bring him a glass of water. It won’t be long until I’m there.’’ he commanded and already hung up before the other could respond.

Clueless of what to really do, Onodera shifted a bit closer to Takano, watching his body shift up and down, breathing heavily. Was it possibly his fault…? Thinking back, Takano mostly worked in the past week he knew him. This including his own work, taking care of Onodera and all of the arrangements for him to move in.

Onodera felt the guilt practically devouring him. If it hadn’t been for him, Takano probably wouldn’t have worked himself so hard.

Suddenly, the taller male pushed his blanket off of himself, trying to get rid of the unbearable heat. The other tugged him in again whispering gently “I know it must be really hot right now but please bear with it for now.’’ Takano turned around to him in response and hugged himself in closer, his eyebrows furrowing as if he was pouting.

Onodera sat down, trying to stay to the other as close as possible. _“Is there any way I can fix my mistakes…?”_ he wondered as his hands started to gently play with the other’s hair without realizing it. His actions weren’t unnoticed. Takano’s eyes popped open, scaring the brunette and making him aware of his actions.

“Ah- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” he pulled his hand away but it was caught by Takano, who gently brought it to his cheeks.

Overwhelmed by this gesture, Onodera couldn’t protest, his body just went stiff and glew with heat. The touch of Takano’s skin in his hand sent shivers down his arm. Takano’s expression made his heart race.

He looked so much calmer than before and so was his breathing. Maybe because his hands are cold? That must have been it. His cold hands on the warm cheek, cooling him a bit. _“Wait a minute!”_ Onodera smiled all over his face as the idea hit him. A cold cloth! That’s something even he can do!

He gently took his hand away from Takano and ran off into the bathroom in search of a cloth. After he found one, he put it under cold water and wrung it out. He carefully pushed Takano on his back and placed the cold cloth on his forehead in a clumsy way.

Onodera was happy that even he was able to do something for Takano. Yet he still felt useless for not being able to do much for him when Takano had done so much for him.

_“I never change, do I…”_

Minutes passed and Onodera was still waiting for Yokozawa’s arrival. Takano had been lying still on the bed until then. But suddenly he turned around, his eyes focused on the other who was still sitting close next to him, keeping his head in his direction, the tips of their noses almost touching. The intense stare made the brunette tremble and the heat of his body suddenly returned.

Without warning, Takano reached behind Onodera’s head and pulled him closer. Their foreheads touched and their eyes shared a deep gaze. Takano’s wasn’t the only face bright red now.

Onodera’s breath hitched after Takano slightly moved his head after closing his eyes, in attempt to snuggle the other in his daze. He started to caress the brunette’s head behind his ear with slow movement, losing himself in the sensation of the other’s presence.

Takano’s gentle gestures sent shivers all over the other’s body and yet calmed him, causing him to close his eyes as well. He wasn’t sure what to do or what was even going on. It was like Takano did this without even being aware.

Was it ok to let it go on…?

“T-takano-san…” he hissed in the mix of emotions. His reply was hazel eyes keeping their gaze on him, as if he was mentally asking ‘What?’.

Not sure if they should stop, Onodera took Takano’s hands and took them off of his face and moved a bit back, standing up.

“You should sleep again. Yokozawa-san will be here soon to help take care of you.”

“Then stay next to me.”

“What?” Before he could realize what he meant, his hand was already grabbed and he was being pulled on the bed, Takano making space on said bed and trapping him in his arms.

Onodera felt his heartbeat ring in his ears as Takano’s arms trapped him with his arms around his stomach. He really wanted to escape the turning feeling that built up where the other touched him but, in the end, put up with his fate and endured the suffocating feeling throughout his body.

**...**

The doorbell rang and pulled Onodera out of his own daze. Lying in the warmth of Takano’s arms for so long made him tired after a while.

He pulled himself out of said man’s arms and stumbled to the door, opening it lightly to check if it was Yokozawa. To his pleasure, it was indeed the awaited man who stood there with a worried expression and a bag in his hand, his suit somewhat mussed.

“How is he?” he asked as he let himself in.

“I don’t think he’s any better than before. He’s in bed. Also, I’m very sorry to have made you come all this way even though you said you were busy.”

“Don’t worry about that.” he assured with a soft smile. Both entered the room to find Takano sleeping. Yokozawa walked close and put his hand over Takano’s forehead, receiving a distressed groan and Takano turning his head away.

“Jesus, this guy… I bet he overworked himself and then caught a fever. It shouldn’t be too serious.” Yokozawa stood up again and walked over to the end of the bed pulling the drawers open. His eyes went wide open as he found clothing in them.

“U-uhm… t-the medication is in the closet now, if you are looking for that.” Onodera remarked from behind.

Yokozawa was completely stunned, he never expected that. He opened the closet and indeed found everything sorted and ready to grab. It was unusual for Takano to do so. He was sure to know where everything was but kept them in the drawers under the bed because he found them unnecessary and saw them to be in the way.

_“This guy really has an affect on him, huh…”_ he thought to himself as he looked for proper medicine to get his fever down a bit.

“Take these.” Yokozawa commanded and brought pills over to him. Said man opened his eyes, only to turn around annoyed with yet another groan. At first he thought about protesting, but then he had an idea. “Onodera, can you do me a favor?”

“Ah, yes!”

“Can you give him those pills? I’m going to start preparing something for him to eat.”

“B-but- he clearly didn’t wanted it. How can I change his mind if you can’t…?”

“Don’t worry, just do it.” he replied and left a few quick encouraging pats on his shoulder as he past him and left the pills in Onodera’s care. For a moment he stood there, confused. This was a bad idea. Out of all people, Onodera should be the last person Takano would take orders from.

Carefully, his feet brought him closer to the bed. He stood there, the medicine in his hand, staring down at Takano, who had already noticed Onodera’s presence and turned around to look at him, his eyes still hazed. Onodera sat down on the bed on his knees and looked at Takano, his face turning slightly red as he became nervous again.

“Uhm, Takano-san, could you please take these..? They should help you feel better.” he got no answer, only a displeasured stare. “Please?”  
Suddenly, the other weakly sat up and took the pills in his hand. The brunette’s heart fluttered with happiness. _“He will actually take them!?”_

At first, Takano stared down at the pills, his annoyance growing. He hated them. But when he looked up, meeting Onodera’s happily shining eyes as he waited, he couldn’t say no.

“Water.” he mentioned after a rough cough into his arm.

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Onodera jumped up and grabbed a glass to fill it with water, missing out on Yokozawa’s look that he had on his face. He just couldn’t believe it. Sure, he asked Onodera, hoping for an effect, but for it to actually happen? It was surprising.

In all of the years he knew him, no one could make him take pills, he just hated them. Takano would rather suffer than take those damn things. _”I guess I’ll have to see what I can do with that guy.”_

Takano was handed over the glass of water and hesitated to take the pills. Onodera noticed and wondered why. Yet he threw them in his mouth and took a big, long sip of the water. He looked disgusted as he swallowed it all down and sighed before giving the glass back to Onodera and laying back down to rest.

The brunette was now worried that he maybe did something wrong. He put the blanket properly over Takano and let his hand caress his arm a little, to somewhat apologize, as he let go of the blanket, putting Takano slightly more at ease.

Onodera made his way over to Yokozawa who was cooking, seemingly lost in his thoughts. The brunette leaned over to look at what he was doing. Yokozawa as well seemed to be skilled at cooking. He figured most humans do then.

“Yokozawa-san, can I help in any way?”

“Hm?” pulled out of his thoughts, Yokozawa turned his attention to the smaller male. “Ah, no not really. Just make sure Takano is sleeping well and take care of yourself too, you look pale.”

Shock came over him by the mention of being pale and his eyes met the ground. But then, Onodera realized something.

“Oh right! Yokozawa-san, you’ve been calling Takano-san by his last name recently. How come?”

Yokozawa stopped his actions at once and stared at the wall in front of him, a slight blush appearing on his face. “That’s because… I usually call him Takano since a certain time.”

“A certain time?”  
“Yeah… that… we knew each other since college and- “ Yokozawa turned silent and looked at Onodera. “Onodera, would you like to know more about him?” Surprised by his sudden question, he wasn’t quite sure what to answer. What did he want to hear?

“T-that…” his eyes lowered again as he thought about it. On one hand, it wasn’t any of his business so he shouldn’t be asking, yet he really wanted to know more about Takano. So very badly. His face glew up and his hands started to grip tightly on one another. “Yes, I’d very much like to know more about him.”

Yokozawa sighed. “In that case, please sit down next to Takano, we can talk about it later.”

_…_

“Here, feed him.”

“M-me? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I know it is.”

Onodera took the bowl and sat down next to Takano, who had overheard their little exchange and already sat up. He was happy and somewhat thankful that his friend was really willing to let him have this.

With expectation in his eyes, Takano stared over at Onodera, who was trying to cool the still hot soup by blowing. It looked almost hilarious how he was clumsy at even that.

“You know you can just take a bit on the spoon and cool that off instead of the whole bowl.” Takano commented, trying to hide an amused smile.

The embarrassed look, filled with shocking realization on Onodera’s face was like a gift to him. He had been through hell until now. Having a fever at this heat and then being put under a blanket, plus having to take pills was like he just went through a punishment.

It was his own fault indeed. But he couldn’t help himself. He was so excited over Onodera moving in, he just wanted to get it all behind him and enjoy their time together. Get to know Onodera, become closer. He has become a real idiot these past few days.

Finally, Takano took his first bite. For some reason, the taste was like a bitter sweet mix. It was good and yet being fed by Onodera with a dish made by Yokozawa was somewhat disappointing. But because Onodera was the one to feed him, he couldn’t give an insulting comment about the food. He didn’t want Onodera to think it was his fault or even think bad of him for doing so.

The atmosphere in the room became odd. So odd that Yokozawa thought it was a good idea to go and smoke a cigarette real quick and make a few calls.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a bit. If you need me, I’ll be outside.”

As soon as he had left the room, it got worse. Onodera could barely keep eye contact with Takano. Minutes passed, neither of them saying a word.

“You two sure seem to get a along, huh.” Takano threw into the silence. He didn’t like something about it.

“Me and Yokozawa-san? He sure is a nice person, just like you Takano-san.” smiling happily as he could talk so very proudly of how he saw Takano, he hadn’t realized what madness he awoke in the other.

_“Yokozawa can’t be- no. He wouldn’t try to… right?”_ the raven haired man suddenly started to feel jealous. He was compared to Yokozawa, the only other person Onodera currently knew. _“Or does he see me as nothing special anymore… maybe I have to…”_

After he received his last bite from the other, Takano grabbed Onodera’s hand before he could take the bowl back to the kitchen. Surprised, he looked up to Takano who was keeping a tight grip on his hands as he started to lean a bit closer.

“Onodera, who do you like more, me or-” their lips almost touched, Onodera’s heart skipped a beat and he felt light as a feather. But the two were interrupted by Yokozawa coming back inside. Takano let go and Onodera jumped up with a beet red face, stumbling a bit as he felt dizzy from the sudden rush of blood throughout his body.

He ran over to the kitchen to wash the bowl and Takano watched him, one quick glance falling on Yokozawa filled with pure rage. Obviously confused, Yokozawa looked back at him but then noticed Onodera’s red face and shaking hands.

_“I feel like I interrupted something.”_ he thought to himself as he went over to Onodera to help, feeling the urge to leave soon.

Takano suddenly felt dizzy and tried to fall back asleep.

**…**

“I’m sorry he acts like a child.”

“W-what?”

“That idiot over there. It can happen when he’s having a change in strong emotions.”

“Because of the fever?”

“No, he tends to be like that, especially when he cares about something a lot. Don’t worry though, you’ll probably find out what I mean soon. But for now, here.” Yokozawa handed over a bowl with the same soup Takano had, but more of it.. ‘’It was a hard day and you haven’t eaten yet, right?”

“T-thank you very much…” Onodera accepted the bowl and sat down at the table, digging in. He was really hungry.

Takano was sound asleep and Yokozawa saw his chance. “About him... He can be pretty hard to handle sometimes, you know. I hope you can manage that.”

“What do you mean?”

“He may be a very kind and capable person in your eyes, but that’s only because you’re special. He treats no one else the way he treats you.” His eyes remain on Onodera as if he was trying to answer questions for himself.

Yokozawa’s words had Onodera’s heart beat crazy. He was special to Takano?

“Earlier, you asked me why I was calling him Takano instead of Masamune. It’s because we work at the same company so we have to stay professional in our relationship to one another. I only call him by his first name when things get serious.”

“I see…”

“But well, we went to college together and he honestly was pretty much the exact opposite from how he is now. He had a pretty rough time back then, so I helped him through it. That’s how we became friends, really. But also… I may or may not had a crush on him for a long time. It was partly a reason why I called him by his first name yesterday.”

As if Onodera was attacked, he felt a slight pain in his chest. They were so close and Yokozawa had a crush on Takano.

_“Why am I suddenly… so scared?”_ Onodera thought as he looked down, avoiding eye contact.

“Don’t worry, I’m over it by now actually. I know he won’t love me and I found someone who better suits me and can be happy with. I’m just really worried about that guy over there. But I’m also worried about you. Sometimes he really is bad at dealing with his feelings and emotions, does reckless decisions or doesn’t think twice about his actions. So I’m asking of you to be careful, don’t be afraid to protect yourself and also…” he took one more glance over to the sleeping raven haired man in bed before locking eyes with Onodera again, who was obviously confused but also had worry mixed with fear rush through his eyes. “Please take care of that idiot for me.”

“E-eh?” completely confused at this point, Onodera wasn’t sure what was going on now. If anything, he had even more questions now than before!  
“As I said, you’ll figure out what I’m talking about soon probably. And you can always ask me for advice if you need it. It probably won’t take long until he gets you a phone. The way he’s always worried about you shows how he can’t leave you alone all the time without having a way to communicate. Wait- what time is it?” Yokozawa pulled his phone out of his jacket and looked with terror at the screen.

“I’m sorry, I have to go now. Just leave him like this, I may come again tomorrow but if he stays in bed like this, he will be fine soon enough.”

“Ah- I see. I’m sorry to have taken so much of your time! Good bye and thank you very much, Yokozawa-san.” Onodera thanked the other as he followed him to the main door to see him off.

Both shared a smile with one another and Onodera went back inside, ignoring Yokozawa rushing off. He slid down the door, his his face in his knees as he hugged himself.

_“What relationship do they really have?_  
 _What does Takano-san feel for Yokozawa?_  
 _What happened in college?_  
 _How can I take care of Takano-san?_  
 _What was it with the question Takano-san asked earlier?_  
 _… how am I special to him?”_  
  
Questions over questions. He felt sick to his stomach by so many feelings, he never knew his face could burn this much. A groan from Takano got his attention and he hurried to check on him.

Takano was very weakly sitting on the bed, about to stand up. Onodera was walking up to him and reaching out for his shoulders. “Do you need to use the toilet? Let me help you walk then-”

“No.” Takano cut him off and he kept a long and silent stare on Onodera, making said man nervous. Suddenly the taller man’s arms found their way around Onodera’s waist, forcing him on his lap.

Once again, Onodera felt his heart race. His body grew hotter with every place they touched. _“Why is it that I feel this way when he touches me...?”_ he wondered as he drowned in Takano’s hazel eyes staring so intensly at him, as if he was about to devour him.

“Hey Ritsu,” Takano started as his hands found their way up Onodera’s back, sending shivers through his entire body. “you need blood again soon, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again! 
> 
> It took me some time, I know... well I'll be starting to work soon so it might take me even longer, but I try to prevent for that to happen.
> 
> I really had fun writing this chapter and playing with Takano being sick. I'd like to see him be childish but obedient to Ritsu!  
> For Yokozawa and Ritsu's interaction I can only say that it would be nice if they'd ever be good with one another I'd like for Yokozawa to be trusting and supportive of him. 
> 
> I honestly can't wait to get myself to write the next chapter.~
> 
> Once again my awsome editor immapiggeh did one great job again and I would love for you to check out their Tumblr:  
> https://immapiggeh.tumblr.com/
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you then!


	13. Chapter 13

The question was thrown into the room as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Such a direct question combined with piercing eyes seeing through his whole being made his heart flutter.

 

“D-didn’t we talk about this already?!” Onodera protested while trying to free himself from the others arm’s, terrified by the amount of emotions building up in the room.

 

“Well, yeah. But it was yesterday, isn’t now the perfect time?” Takano continued to be stubborn and tightened his arms around him.

 

“No! You’re sick so you have to rest!”

 

“For someone who wants me to rest, you’re fighting an awful lot.” The objection had a truth to it and Onodera started to feel bad but he also knew he couldn’t let this go so easily. It was for Takano’s sake!

 

“I...If you wouldn’t force me into your arms then I wouldn’t have to fight like this!” he replied almost furious. Both were surprised by the sharp tone the other held in his words, sending a sudden fear through Takano. He pushed the brunette onto the bed, trapping him there. His eyes studied the other through and through, as if it would have been the last time he’d ever see him.

 

Of course Onodera noticed and became even more worried. “T-takano-san, you’ve been acting very weird today… is- is it because of the fever or is something bothering you?” gentleness returned in his voice, melting the other’s heart. 

 

The taller body weakly fell upon the other, burying him in another embrace.

“You’re cruel, Ritsu.” Every part of his body was aching being sick from this new feeling. All memories from the past few days were spinning in his head, all ending containing Onodera‘s expressions, reactions, voice and his warmth. It caused happiness to run through his veins. He wanted Ritsu to only himself. All Takano wanted was to be more important to him than anyone else.

 

For Onodera to see him as special.

 

“T-takano-san…… you’re h-... heavy!” the brunette protested, trying to ignore the breath on his neck, which made his own heart beat out of his chest.

 

At that, Takano sat up, but not yet getting off of the other completely. Instead, he leaned over, barely reaching his nightstand, and opened the drawer. He took out a small carpet knife, then pushed Onodera’s legs over his hips and leaned over, causing the other to squeak in surprise.

 

“W-what’re you doing?!”

 

Before he could say another word, Takano used the sharp blade to cut a small line into his own arm, trying to cut as deep as the pain allowed it. Blood started to drip out the wound and Onodera stared at him in shock. He rushed up in attempt to check on him, silent in disbelief.

 

All the other did was offer the wounded arm out towards him. As soon as the smell of the red substance hit Onodera’s nose, it caused him to lean backwards to keep his instincts in check.

 

Going numb from his needs, pleading for the consumption of his greatest need, Onodera felt defeated. This was like a repeating cycle, a fight he was destined to lose.

 

Takano’s other hand caressed Onodera’s cheek who looked up, almost giving in to the temptation. His eyes met Takano’s, filled with despair. Fingers started to gently play with the corner of his lips and the taller man’s forehead touched his, the tips of their noses coming together as well. Takano’s expression grew more painful with each passing second.

 

It all made Onodera so weak that it started to affect him as well. He didn’t want to see Takano in so much pain. “W-what’s wrong….?”

 

“Am I anything special to you? Or am I just the same as Yokozawa to you? Is it something I do? Tell me whatever it is and I will change it… just don’t compare me to anyone else you know.”

 

“I-is it because of what I said earlier?” No answer was given, Takano only hid his face in Onodera’s shoulder and slid his hand down to his other one. “Th-that wasn’t meant as a way of saying I see you two in the same way. I just… s-saw it as a way of telling you what I think of you… But I really think you should rest, Takano-san...!”

 

Onodera’s words had a different effect than planned. Takano’s pain grew and he leaned forward again, his eyes growing numb as he drew the wound back close to the other. “Drink already. Or I won’t be resting any time soon.”

 

Feeling defeated and somewhat frightened by the dark vibe surrounding the other, Onodera hesitated for a moment but then held the other’s arm gently with his hands and leaned onto the still fresh wound, sucking gently on the blood. His instincts came back, his mind losing itself in an ocean of pleasure. 

 

It was this feeling which gave a vampire life. The feeling of one's energy flowing back. It was still new to Onodera and unlike the blood he drank until now, he noticed Takano’s blood affected him differently. Was it because he now tended to wait a week in between each time he had Takano’s?

 

Groans and soft gasps started to fill the room, making Takano feel at ease as he watched Onodera enjoy his meal. It was odd for Takano to call it that in his mind, but right after he saw those shy green eyes look up for a second to meet his own hazel ones, just to close again from the pleasure of drinking his blood, he couldn’t really find it in himself to care.

He told himself that the pain he felt in his arm was worth it. Everything was, if it meant Onodera would be happy. As long as only he did this for him it was fine. Everything would be fine as long as he saw Takano as someone special, unlike any other person Onodera had met. Onodera must need him and yearn for him to be there.

 

Despite trying to be as selfless as possible, the urge he had building up became stronger once again. Onodera was just too adorable and looked to be… enjoying himself very much to be called normal anymore. Was this regular behavior for vampires…?

 

Without thinking, Takano leaned closer again to leave a kiss on the other’s forehead. His body leaned against Onodera’s crotch, forcing an unexpected muffled but soft moan out of his throat as his eyes lit up with pleasure. He eyed Takano once again for a short second, his cheeks becoming redder than ever.

 

Takano was having a blast. This was too much. His arousal was showing off painfully and all he wanted to do now was touch the brunette, who was in too much of a haze to really realize what just happened.

 

A chuckle left the taller, changing into a gentle wide smile. “God, I’m a mess.” He shifted back up and smiled down at Onodera, caressing his cheek. “I’m going to go crazy because of you.” Even the brunette stopped in surprise, feeling a little happy seeing Takano the exact way he loved him so much.

 

Leaning into the touch, Onodera started to feel tired and wanted nothing more than for Takano to keep him appreciated in his arms, sharing only care.

 

Almost as if the other heard his wish, he picked him up and sat both of them back on the bed properly, holding Onodera in his arms as gently as he possibly could. Takano was desperate to convey the feeling of holding him dearly throughout the night.

 

Onodera felt like he was in a dream. It all was new and somewhat scary but he wanted it all. He felt selfish for not being able to stop himself from wishing for more, feeling wanted and cared for.

 

“Takano-san.” he hissed silently as he wrapped one of his arms around the other’s back, his mind going back to the way Takano looked down at him with so much sorrow. “I’m sorry.”

 

Takano had already fallen asleep deeply, feeling oddly satisfied. Onodera felt guilty but yet also calm since he knew the other had cheered up somehow. Once both of them woke up and Takano was feeling better, he would be sure to clear everything up. Not another second would pass in which he would let the taller man feel bad because of his own selfishness.    
  


Onodera wanted to change and be stronger for the people he loved. The person he loved.

 

**…**

It was early in the morning and Takano was feeling rather sore from yesterday's events. He definitely felt better but still a bit numb and weak. He tried his best not to move much as he found the sleeping brunette in his arms amusing. The way he clinged onto him could only be described as adorable.

 

He always had a look like an angel’s painted across his face. Takano couldn’t stop himself from thinking that being an angel would indeed suit him better than being a vampire.

 

_ “What silly thoughts…”  _ he smiled to himself as he gently let his hand caress the other’s cheek, accidentally waking him.

 

“Ah, good morning.”

 

“Morning…” Onodera mumbled in a sleepy way, as he had just woken up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, closing his eyes after meeting the sudden light from the window and leaning back into the warm arms he’d been clinging onto in his sleep. “What time is it…?”

 

Having the same question in mind, Takano reached for his phone lying on his nightstand and noticed a slightly bloody cutter knife next to it.  _ “Oh…” _

 

He took a look at the time on his phone and saw a few notifications, including messages from Yokozawa, and missed calls from his clients and the office. He silently cursed.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing… it’s around 6 am by now.”

 

“Only 6 am…?”

 

A light chuckle left Takano. “What? Wanna sleep some more?”

 

He thought for a second but then started to sit up. “....No, it’s fine.” 

For a short moment he remained on his knees, his eyes landing on Takano until he let his head sink down, lost in his thoughts.

 

Takano became concerned, especially now that his mind was clearing up over what happened the night before. It was somewhat embarrassing that Onodera saw such a side of him. Though he wanted to clear everything up he decided to take it easy for the morning.

 

“Are you hungry? Should I make something to eat for the both of us?” he asked, smiling gently and petting the other’s head with much care.

 

“Takano-san…” Onodera looked back to Takano, everything about him seeming more desperate than ever before. Taking the hand away from his head, he still held onto it dearly. ‘’Because of yesterday… I want to tell you that you… are very special to me and that I-I really would never see you like anyone else or feel the same towards others as I feel towards you!”

 

Realizing his own words, Onodera started to feel nervous. He wasn’t sure about what or even how he could put his words to properly convey his feelings, all he knew was that he was only saying what was on his mind. A habit of his which he disliked.

 

On the other hand, Takano was thrilled, confused and delighted all at once. The feeling of Onodera’s hand gripping onto his, sweet words filled with pure feelings and great meaning, his face glowing red as he stutters out his thoughts. How could he ever resist this man?

 

The taller gradually tightened his own grip on Onodera’s hand and started to lean closer. Oblivious to what was going on, Onodera froze in place as he curiously awaited for what was going to happen next, losing feeling in his body. What he couldn’t stop was his body moving backwards, shying away from the touch.

 

Two hearts fluttered in rhythm as their lips almost connected.

 

Suddenly, the buzzing of Takano’s phone interrupted the moment. Both stopped immediately, shying back, a hint of frustration left from each of them. It became awkward at that.

 

Onodera tried his best to hide his face by looking to the side, being somewhat confused at the moment but not like usual since he was also fully aware by now of what was about to happen. What was confusing him was the fact that he was indeed disappointed about the outcome.

 

Meanwhile, Takano was furious to no end. After seeing who was calling him, he wanted to break the phone against a wall right then and there.

 

_ “....that darn bastad…” _

 

He accepted the call hesitantly, not even trying to sound nice. “What do you want, Kisa?”

 

“A-ah. I only needed your help for my current client and since I figured you have time and we’re short on time I’d call you.” Clearly taken back, the other couldn’t feel more intimidated by his annoyed boss. His voice also showed signs of exhaustion. “I can call back later if I’m interrupting something.”

 

“What do you mean by ‘something’?”

  
“N-nevermind. Forget it!” Kisa started to sound slightly pleased again, making Takano now even more suspicious. He knew something.    
  
A headache starting to form made it hard to care anymore and he wanted to get this over with. “Fine.” He stood up and made his way outside and onto the veranda. “You better not waste my time.”

He quickly let his attention fall to Onodera before leaving their room. “I’ll be right back, ok? I just have to discuss something about work.” he explained as he held his phone away from his mouth so it wouldn’t be heard by outsiders, keeping a slight whisper in his voice.

  
And with that, Takano left Onodera alone. All the brunette could hear was mumbles of the conversation. His whole body was burning. Takano leaving him alone was actually quite relieving since he wasn’t quite sure how to approach him after that. 

 

In the kitchen, Onodera filled himself a glass of cold water, drinking it in one go to cool himself off. A deep sigh left him as he leaned against the kitchen counter with his back side, before he dozed off into his own world again.

 

_ “W-was this what Yokozawa was talking about…? It’s not a bad thing but… is he… really feeling this way? I’ve never been any closer with anyone than with An which was only a ‘date’ mother set up and only ended up in us spending the day as usual… But this is not like that. This is so… new.”  _ Ever since meeting Takano, his life had become strange.

 

Onodera chuckled.  _ “It became rather normal… Takano would think probably.” _

 

“What’re you smiling about?” the familiar low voice ripped him back to reality.

  
“A-ah! Takano-san… N-nothing.” he let his head fall to the side to avoid eye contact. “How was your talk?”

 

An annoyed grunt left Takano, showing off his mood. “Rather unnecessary, but not enough to scold him. Anyways…” His tone softened as soon as he got closer to the other, pausing his sentence until he reached him and leaned their heads together. “How about breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This took me way too long and I am sorry but my job isn't easy, rather tiring and stressing plus so many private things but ANYWAY!
> 
> This chapter was a rather emotional chapter and I tried to convey how deep Takano is in this. Simply how crazy he goes for him in a little haze already.  
> Ritsu surely is start starting to realize their feelings but how they will be going to deal with it is a thing for the future chapters! :')
> 
> As you also may have notcied the chapters are becoming more ''heated up'' so be warned of seual exual conttent but I will surely put up a notice for those who want to skip it. 
> 
> But now I want to thank you for reading and especially my edior Immapiggeh (Tumblr: https://immapiggeh.tumblr.com/) for their awsome work and really they make this story so much better with their writing skills. :') I'm really so thankfull to have them~
> 
> Till next time then!


	14. Chapter 14

Silence was waving it’s atmosphere in the room as a bit of air flew in through the window next to the bed. Onodera was trying to drown himself in another book he hadn’t read yet, desperate to get rid of the clenching feeling around his heart and the turning in his stomach as he still felt the odd atmosphere of yesterday.

 

After the incidents, neither of them had really talked. Takano tried to get a conversation started a few times but it was hard to keep one from getting awkward. It had been just unbearably uncomfortable. Not sure how to deal with the situation both weren’t sure what was appropriate to talk about and what not.

 

In the end they went to bed and as morning arrived, Takano made his way to work early, thinking giving a bit of time so they could organize their thoughts and feelings was a good idea. Of course, he let Onodera sleep in and left before he could notice or even wake up.

 

But now the brunette was so overwhelmed by the whole situation that he barely wanted to deal with it. This was new to him and he was scared. Despite that, he didn’t want to refuse but he couldn’t help but think of things like what the outcome would be and try to figure out what he would do in such a relationship. Or even worse… what if he was taking things the wrong way and all of this would turn out differently than he was thinking?!

  
Despite all of the fears building up inside of him, he wanted to be with Takano no matter what. It was like a curse of a demon had him captured as punishment in a twister of emotions and complications.

 

Thinking back on how Takano almost connected their lips with barely any hesitation made his heart race back out of chest and the want for Takano to come back was getting stronger. He hated these thoughts. He hated, even more, the fact that he might actually like these thoughts.

 

A thing he’d never try to deny would be that he really looked up to Takano but he still had yet to find the word fitting his feelings the most. All of the possibilities of words, outcomes and new questions arising made him almost feel dizzy. This wasn’t something he could just talk about either as Takano was the only person available for him to talk to.

 

There was actually one other person to talk to, but he wasn’t easy to reach either. Nor was he sure he was one to talk with about this. In a situation like this, he wished to be back with his father. He tried to at least understand him and to always help him with his emotions. 

  
Onodera himself knew he was a mess when it came to his feelings. Even the way he sees himself is lower compared to how other vampires did! He often heard the others his age talk down on humans, but for him it was different. He saw them as rather interesting. Needing no blood to drink to survive and being able to have amazing powers without being born with it was simply fascinating to him. They even create items to replace things vampires could do with their own body!

To the others he was weird and even described as a “human in a vampire's body“ since he never had anything special as a talent expected of their kind or even the strength which most possessed. It was a sign of weakness.

 

For vampires, reputation is the most important thing. If one was too weak, he was left to die on his own. And then Onodera was one of a very formal and successful family, which made it all even harder on him as people have higher expectations they strictly inspect.

 

Takano was one of the first to accept him the way he was, even helping him despite never asking. Showing pure kindness and understanding for his condition and making him feel warm and accepted. 

 

It was similar to how his father showed his love for his son but the affection was so different. 

 

Onodera wanted to make his father proud but with Takano he only wants to be good for the way he is, forget all stress but also help him out even if he is not very capable of doing so. He wanted to impress Takano and be complimented, receive a smile knowing he made him happy. Takano should feel at ease at his side, be close to him and never fear to share his thoughts with him.

 

It couldn’t be that easy for him to accomplish this. Such selfish wishes were not what was important.

 

What was important now, was finding which word could easily put all of this into context for him to convey all of this. A word that would clear it all up. The word that would unite two hearts when feelings are equal for another.

 

He laid the book next to him after he gave up on reading it. His pure green eyes danced around the trees outside the window while he hugged himself feeling his body heat up with a sickening feeling by the hammering of his heart. The wind was like a comforting embrace in the lonely wait for Takano’s return.

 

**…**

 

The sky had taken a yellow shade already and Onodera was still staring far out of the window. He took a deep breath and finally decided to stand up and do something. For now he’d just go and drink a bit.

 

Being lost in his thoughts all day and busy wallowing himself in his feelings, his limbs had become numb making it uncomfortable for him to stay up. He stumbled over to the kitchen to get something to drink. As he got himself a glass, he noticed in a cupboard various bottles. One had an odd look but the substance looked clear as water, so he assumed that it was exactly that.

 

Maybe Takano bought it recently without telling him. He got curious and took it out. It said ‘Vodka’ on it.

Until now, Onodera had never heard of that before. Was it maybe one of those water bottles mixed with something else to taste good? He became excited about how it would taste. At first it was a bit hard but he got the bottle to open. Immediately he was hit by a strong scent. He held his nose shut, being surprised. “Is this really water…?” Despite being suspicious he still wanted to try it out. So he took his glass and filled it half full.

 

A first small taste sent a big shudder through him. It wasn’t gross, in fact it almost tasted like nothing. But as it washed down his throat it had a strong feeling to it. Now that he had already put it in a glass he didn’t wanted to waste it. So to get over with it quick, he took a big sip, downing the whole cup down.

 

After putting the glass down and taking a deep breath he stood there just doing nothing. He walked back over to the bed to try and read the book again but then he felt himself become dizzy. His mind hazed a little and his view blurred.

 

In that moment he couldn’t move at all and stared at the entrance door.

 

_ “When’s Takano gonna be back..?” _

 

**…**

 

The keys turned and Takano opened the door with slight hesitance. His day had been rough and exhausting while his mind was only filled with thoughts of Onodera. Deep inside he was a bit scared of how he’d react when he got back.

 

Praying for things to have turned a bit less awkward, he entered the house looking ahead to his bed where the brunette normally sat waiting for him.

 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t at his usual spot, but something looked off about him. All alarm signals already went off inside Takano as he watched Onodera look at him with big eyes, bright red cheeks and a somewhat drowsy look. 

 

Immediately as their eyes met, Onodera suddenly jumped up and ran towards the raven haired, scaring him a little. The brunette was clinging around his back and hiding his face into his chest, embracing him with pure excitement.

 

“Takano-san! Welcome back!” he yelped, his words sounded slurred, and a strong and too familiar smell left him.

 

Being a bit taken back by the unusual over excited approach, Takano wasn’t sure how to deal with the situation. He pulled the other back a little which only resulted in arms finding their way around his neck now and hugging him tighter.

 

He felt his heart skip a beat and a shiver fell through his whole being. But he knew this was a bad time to lose his cool. So he panicked and instinctively picked the smaller male up and ran to the kitchen.

“Fuck…” he mumbled under his breath seeing the open Vodka bottle on the counter next to a glass. He remembered this particular bottle that was given to him by some woman a few weeks ago. Since it wasn’t one of his favourite ones, it was simply left standing somewhere.

 

Now, Onodera probably found it, got curious, tried it, drank too much and was wasted as hell hanging around and breathing down Takano’s neck. Once again he pushed the brunette away from him, this time successful, putting him in front of him and staring into his eyes.

 

“Ritsu, did you drink from that bottle?”

 

“Yeah!” he answered cheerfully, an enthusiastic smile spread wide across his face.

 

The other leaned against the wall holding his head as he sighed thinking about how to solve this. Onodera was a vampire, which was a miracle for him in itself, but even for him there was no magical way to get him sober or the alcohol out of him, he figured at least. So he had to spend this evening until Ondera fell asleep.

 

“Okay, Ritsu please sit down and don’t do anything for a second, alright?”

 

Onodera nodded and did as told. His bright green eyes followed the other around as he was trying to change clothes and get ready for what was about to come at him.

 

_ “Okay, what could I do with this completely drunk guy…? I could take him on a walk.”  _ Looking over, slight wobbling Onodera still stared at him patiently. Due to his mouth being slightly open, he could see his small vampire teeth.  _ “No… too dangerous. Who knows what could happen. Should I try to talk to him? I mean, that way I could probably get a few things out of him, though that isn’t the best way. On the other hand he could just vent off to me. Maybe I could know more about his feelings…’’ _

 

Takano was torn up about this. He just didn’t know what to do. Yet Onodera had an answer.

 

Staying up, he ran against the other again, throwing both of them on the bed. His stare became even more intense and Takano became a bit annoyed and nervous. “W-what are you looking at?” he asked petting over his head caressing a bit of hair out of his face.

 

For a few seconds, Onodera only remained in his position as if he hadn’t even heard him. But then.

  
“Takano-san is so mean…”

 

“Excuse me?” anger grew a bit inside him. After all of this time how this guy tortured him with his presence and just simple kindness without noticing how it was arousing him and overall giving him a hard time, it was Takano being the mean one now?

 

Takano was about to give him his thoughts but just before he could, Onodera had a few more words to make his heart race with.

“You’re always so cool, charming, sweet and kind. Handsome at that! It’s mean how you make my heart flutter all the time!” he rubbed his face into his chest once more. “I always want you to touch me more and more and then you go ahead and do those things making my thoughts turn in circles, my body burns with these feelings. And when you show me this gentle smile, making me melt... It’s not fair!’’

 

In one moment, Onodera found himself pinned down on the bed. Their gazes met again and there was a feeling in Takano’s hazel eyes like a predator about to have his lunch. It made his heart race like wild.

 

A sigh left the man on top. He fell onto the other and hugged him, lying on bed. He laid his mouth against his ear, sending shivers down Onodera’s spine, and whispered. “Don’t you know you do the same to me?”

 

…

 

No light to accompany the two except for the moon and the stars, Takano and Onodera where stumbling around outside further away from the village and in the direction of the forest close by. Looking at the dark green color the tree’s threw off in the darkness of the night, he felt a bit of melancholy rush through him.

 

It hadn’t been that long but it sure was a dear memory to him. The night the two had met.

 

Onodera was constantly tripping over from having lost his ability to walk straight. He kept himself up by clinging onto Takano’s arm.

 

All Takano could hear was the wind brushing by and the sounds of Onodera’s sigh once in awhile. The scenery was beautiful to look at but nothing could top the other’s blushed cheeks with his big innocent eyes looking around at the night scenery.

 

After Onodera had almost thrown up, Takano decided it was the best for him to go on a walk outside in the fresh air. And once they were out of the house, he already knew it was a good choice. The brunette calmed down and seemed to feel a lot better despite not walking right.

 

To Takano, the whole situation was like a fever dream. Ups and downs like they’re on a rollercoaster. Everything was bizarre and now he was walking around with Onodera being completely drunk, all the awkwardness from the day before vanishing as if it had been nothing.

 

At some point, Onodera let go of the other’s arm and sat down on a slope next to the walk before they arrived at the forest. Staring off into the sky he lost himself in thoughts not saying a thing. His eyes were so wide, it looked like he never saw stars before.

 

Takano stood behind him and looked up as well. “The place where you came from, what did it look like?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Was it similar to this or was it dark and far away, maybe even underground?”

 

“What’re you talkin’ about?”

 

In a split second, the taller male sat down behind Onodera and trapped him deep in his arms.

 

“You don’t wanna tell me about your home then?”

 

A hiccup left the other and he stared away silently. He remained like that for around two minutes until he finally spoke.

 

“Everywhere you went, there was a form of darkness to it but in general it looked like that city we went to together once. All the others seemed angered and annoyed wherever you went or whatever you did. It was scary a lot of times. But home was the worst.”

 

“How so?” Takano was leaning into his shoulder, giving a comforting hug as he heard a bit of pain in his voice. Both felt their hearts skip a beat by the close presence of one another.

 

“Everything was big but empty. Nothing seemed to be filled with feelings. It was like an empty house of no welcome. My mother was always yelling around, nagging. Never listening to others and just always wanting more perfection from them. Especially me for some reason.” Sounds of silent cries came from the brunette. But then he started to nag and pouted as he complained.

 

“She even nagged about my clothing. Sometimes I thought she’d even go off on the way I breathe! And the worst was cutting off any contact to human civilization as if it was some kind of sickness. How could someone even try to set someone up with their childhood friend? As if I have nothing better to do than date my best friend!”

 

“Ah…” Takano just kind of laughed to himself silently, listening to Onodera vent like a small kid. His arguments sounded reasonable but his way of talking was too adorable to take it completely serious.

 

“The other vampires where just as annoying! Always asking stupid questions… Sometimes it was like they didn’t mean any harm but then they teased me for being different from them! Even An never got much along with how different I was despite always saying she liked me… Everybody only tried to change me…”

 

“Was there not a single one to help you?”

 

“Papa was… Papa always asked me about why I feel that way or what interested me and for what reasons. He always tried to understand me and see me for who I am.” Excitement and happiness came back into his voice as he talked on “After my mom said I wasn’t allowed to have anything related to humans, Papa always sneaked into the library with me after my mom had finally left the house for a while and he showed books to me I was allowed to read then! He tried to explain a lot to me, stayed patient when I didn’t understand…”

 

“Do you miss him?”

 

“...Yes. A lot.”

 

“Would you… leave if you could meet him again?”

 

Onodera’s arms found their way onto Takano’s hands and he hid his face, which was glowing red to his ears, in his arms.

  
“No…”

 

“Ritsu.”

 

“Yes?”

 

A heart pounding decorated the atmosphere. Not even the wind could howl louder. Takano tightened his hug and he left a small kiss on Onodera’s ear.

 

“Let’s go back home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody! Hope all of you had a good, calm or at least decent start into the year!
> 
> I apologize on the long wait but things changed and well here we are now! I rewrote this 3 times so there is a lot of care I put into this one... it just never felt fitting so I just... yeah. :V
> 
> I worked a lot on the next chapter and other things while my editor was editing (Tumblr: immapiggeh) and yeah, hope we'll get it done together soon!
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it such as the story itself! I mean okay, things will go different than planned but HEY! Things change over time, right? I got a lot planned though and a WHOLE lot of AU's for these two as well.
> 
> Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

“Say Takano-san… why do you have a bandage around your arm lately?” the small black haired colleague asked, his light brown eyes shining with curiosity.

 

The other members of the department were growing interested as well. Until now they hadn‘t noticed but because Kisa mentioned it, he did wear a bandage at the same place on his arm for like what, two or three weeks?

 

“None of your business. You better concentrate on getting that work of yours done, or should I add some more if it‘s not enough to keep you busy?”

 

Kisa flinched at the response and turned back to continue his work before he‘d regret it. But he still wanted to know what was going on. Takano was up to something unusual and he wanted to know what!

 

It became quiet in the department again. At least conversation-wise.

 

Takano was typing on his laptop and noticed the others giving his arm glances. He desperately tried to ignore it. A quick glance at the time for distraction brought back some determination to finish work.

 

He was soon able to go home again to spend all evening with Onodera. After he’d been drunk, things between them were normal again. Surely teasing, such as cheeky comments and reminders weren’t left out. But that awkward atmosphere surrounding them had flown by.

 

Sometimes at night, the brunette even slightly cuddled himself into Takano. Taking things off of his shoulders seemed to have taken some pressure off him despite not really realizing he had done so.

 

It had been two whole weeks by now already and the weekend was approaching them again, which was like angels singing for Takano. He loved coming home these past days. Magically, work seemed less stressing than usual.

 

Before heading home for the night, he would look by some shops on the way to get a few missing things he needed for dinner. One more meeting was on his schedule keeping him from leaving.

 

As he prepared himself for said meeting, an image of Onodera throwing himself around his neck formed in his mind, with that wide smile spreading all over his face. It sent a small grin on Takano’s himself, scaring the other’s in the department.

 

Realizing his expression himself, he coughed into his hand and left feeling eyes following him as if they’d seen the devil.

 

…

 

Takano finally arrived home, completely exhausted. He carried the bag with ingredients into the kitchen, searching around the house. He couldn’t see Onodera in his usual spot as he entered. His gaze was brought to the bathroom, since it was open, but he found it to be empty.

Another open door caught his attention, the one leading to the back of the house. As soon as he made his way outside, he saw Onodera standing at the fence, giving off an exhausted vibe. Those pure green eyes of his glimmered as he lost himself in something far in the distance.

 

“Hey. What’re you looking at?”

 

“A-ah!” Onodera was startled by the sudden approach. His hand let go of the wood and he lost his balance, tripping a bit backwards just catching himself up. “Y-you’re back already…”

 

In a matter of one second, Takano rushed over and helped the other inside. “Already this bad?”

 

“Sorry… I’m fine. I’m just a bit dizzy. I can still walk.” The brunette was brought back to sit on the bed and Takano caressed his cheeks.

 

“Don’t do that again, ok?”

 

“I only wanted to see the forest. You told me how we took a walk there but I don’t remember anything, so…”

 

“Hm? You’re bored of my house already?” Takano briefly chuckled under his breath and stood up to organize everything.

 

“Th-that’s not it! I-I was just curious.” he pouted, not sure what to really say. He just hasn’t seen anything despite the house for the past weeks. A bit of scenery change sounded great! He still loved the small house with all his heart though.

 

Takano looked at Onodera thinking to himself. Legs impatiently swung in small movements and thumbs played with one another, showing off some kind of boredom. Finding the sight amusing, he took out the last thing left in the bag and walked up to the other.

 

Onodera lifted his eyes, shining bright with happiness. In the taller one’s hand was a book, and it seemed interesting.

 

“Here, for you.” Takano said and smiled gently. “I saw it while getting groceries so I figured you’d might like a new book.”

 

“F-for me?! Thank you…”

 

Feeling satisfied, the raven haired man turned back and cleaned up before sitting down next to the other who was already drowning in the book.

 

Eyes flew over the words, soft lips turning up into a soft, cheerful smile. Feeling comfortable by how close Takano was accompanying and watching over him, he hadn’t realized himself leaning onto his side.

 

Arms found their way around the slim body, his breath drawing closer to his ear. Onodera’s body twitched. Hearing the breathing ring in his ears made him nervous to no end. Being overwhelmed by this intense burning feeling when Takano touched him, he tried to lean away, but had no success.

“You like it?”

 

“I... I do...”

 

With a smile on his face, he stood up and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Onodera’s big bright eyes followed him, his heart still pounding like crazy. The dizziness from earlier was returning as well but for now he decided to ignore it.

 

…

 

Dinner was set and ready to eat. Takano kept on gazing at his company, waiting for the brunette to take his first bite. It had become a habit of his, making different meals everyday and seeing how Onodera would react. On very stressful days he’d simply try similar things just to get a compliment.

 

After Onodera had his gaze concentrated on the food with delight, he dug in almost as if it was the last thing he’d ever eat again. It was a sign for Takano that he had the approval he wished for.

 

“What did you do today?”

 

“A-ah. The same like everyday… I read through another book again. It was really good!”

 

“You read through a book a day, huh?”

 

“N-no! Only… sometimes… Oh-!” Onodera shined with realization and excitement as he remembered. The other waited patiently to hear more, smiling gently now and then between bites. “I-I just remembered that the kitten came over so I walked a bit with it outside and watched it play around. After awhile I found a very pretty, small flower that she played with. But someone passed the house nearby on the other side so I rushed  inside…”

 

“Why? You’re not a criminal who no one is supposed to know about living with me.” Takano commented and laughed softly before taking another bite.

 

Onodera on the other hand, let his head sink down, rubbing his arm

“I-I was just startled. Maybe there’d be someone that-” for a short second, Onodera hesitated and sighed quickly before letting a distressed smile spread on his face. “who may think I’m suspicious or something.’’ Nervously laughing it off, he went back to eating.

 

Rather than the neighbours, Takano was the one who grew suspicious. Something was off. “Wouldn’t it make you even more suspicious if you run into the house after being seen?”

 

Slightly surprised, Onodera looked back up. “T-that’s true I guess…’’ 

 

“You’re an idiot.’’ the raven haired man smiled. He let the conversation die down, giving Onodera the chance to feel embarrassed but also to cheer up from the rude but yet gentle comment.

 

It felt light-hearted and caring.

 

**…**

 

The two stood in the kitchen to clean the dishes. Takano was washing them while Onodera dried them.

 

Afterwards, Takano made his way to the bathroom and Onodera wanted to sit down to take a break. On his way, he started to wobble around and lost his balance once more. Falling to the side, he barely held himself up with a chair.

 

Quickly the taller man helped him up, pulled the chair back and then sat him down. He held up his head, staring into his eyes to check if he saw anything giving a hint of why he almost tripped.

 

“Are you… thirsty?”

 

“I- uh. No, I’m quite fine for today.”

 

“You sure? Did I maybe not give you enough last time?”

 

“No! I’m serious, I don’t need anything right now….”

 

At this point, he was clueless. If it wasn’t bloodthirst, what then…? It couldn’t be a cold. There were no signs to be so, though that doesn’t mean it’s impossible.

 

Desperate and in hope to find some kind of information, Takano tried to find something on the internet, telling Onodera that there was some work he’d have to finish, so he wouldn’t feel guilty for Takano putting so much effort into helping him. He searched and searched but only found ridiculous things.

 

Except for one link.

 

‘What to know about living a vampire life’ the link said. It looked like a blog. Reading the description, Takano was sure this either was real, or someone who did those odd roleplay things. Either way, this person was serious.

 

‘Hello there fellow creatures. My name must remain unknown but I am here to share with you the life of a vampire. Unlike humans, they have an even more complicated body, yet they have oddly a lot in common with ours when it comes to needs so it functions properly. To my luck, I was able to find a place under them! I will not share any important secrets but if you ever happen to be in contact with a vampire, this blog might help you out.’

 

The rest was about how it was mostly a personal thing for them to note it all down, but Takano had lost concentration after the important part was done.

 

_ “This is too convenient…” _ Takano thought as he clicked through various categories on the site.

 

Reading through the various posts he noticed they seemed to have a few things that Onodera already had explained to him. Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad place to check out in the future.

In the search field he typed in ’dizziness’ to look for some kind of explanation. To his surprise, there was a long post simply about the symptom under someone’s request.

 

‘Dizziness for a vampire can be either simple or complicated. In most cases it’s the effect of neglect for needs of a vampire.

 

A common mistake would be, not enough blood!-’ Scrolling through the long explanation of blood consumption for a vampire, he saw something interesting.

 

“Not enough movement…” he mumbled to himself feeling like he accomplished something.

 

“Huh?” Onodera questioned.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Onodera kept his stare on Takano by now, curious of what he was working on. Takano ignored those glaring bright green eyes for once, also missing another desperate stare of them outside.

 

‘Vampires need enough, how we’d call it, exercise. There is not much to it, their body just needs a lot of movement, even if just once a month! Due to the amount of strength and power inside their bodies, it has to be used in some way, moving around being the best way to do so. Otherwise the power will stock up and result in the body being worked up not knowing what to do with all the energy, trying to use it anywhere to get it out of the system which causes the dizziness from too much work of the body while also feeling rather underused.

 

The worst scenario would be the body growing insane by the overwhelming feeling and starting to attack anything close to them and destroying things all around them. It is a simple problem but can be complicated and dangerous when not taken care of!’

 

A shiver ran down Takano. It was a fitting explanation, but the thought of Onodera going savage was scary in some way and seemed impossible at the same time. The rest for now seemed unnecessary to read so he decided to take this in consideration and to remember this blog for a later time. 

 

Moving around outside a bit didn’t sounded too bad either since Onodera was sober and it could be refreshing for both of them.

 

“Hey Ritsu,” Hearing a voice mumble his name gently got the brunettes attention back, causing him to turn his head back to Takano. “you wanted to go on a walk again, right?”

 

“Huh? Not a walk necessarily but why?”

 

“Wanna go on another walk again, this time inside the forest?”

 

…

 

Upon the sky were dark clouds, not much from the sunshine or the blue left. It seemed like it was about to rain any second, so Takano brought an umbrella and a coat along. Onodera was walking next up close to him. His eyes catching every corner around them, as if he was looking for something.

 

“Say, are you nervous?”

 

“No. Why would you ask?”

 

“You’re looking around yourself as if something was about to attack.”

 

“A-ah. That… Don’t mind it please.” Onodera seemed to hide something. As if he was holding back. After Takano’s comment he kept his head straight up towards them but his eyes still twitched their way around them every now and then.

 

“Ritsu, what did your regular day structure look like when living at home?”

 

“I- uh. What do you mean by that?”

 

“I mean things like hygiene, dinner, sleep schedules. Things you needed to do daily or every week in terms of taking care of your body.”

 

“That… I mean I drank a small amount of blood every evening. Once a week, mostly Fridays, I had to eat something hard to bite and then there was my weekly exercising. Twice a year there was an appointment for my teeth by a doctor as well… And my father found it important for my health to be surrounded by nature twice a week. One hour a day of silence for my own as well…”

 

“Who decided all of these things?”

 

“My parents, of course. Mother mostly made my appointments and my father took care to make sure that I’m doing everything properly. He often was concerned about my health since I wasn’t as energetic like others my age.” Onodera chuckled to himself and smiled gently looking to the ground and holding onto Takano’s arm, hiding his face a bit.

 

“Since I never really talked to anyone besides my only two friends, my father was the one going outside with me. He even found a pretty and mysterious forest so I could feel at least a bit of excitement about going outside. I loved running around there and looking at the beautiful scenery, finding small treasures and searching for mysteries. As I grew older, it was just our usual walk to talk and discuss things.”

 

Takano silently watched him as the brunette drove off into his own world of memories. It was indeed exciting to live with a vampire. Maybe it was simply because it was Onodera. From what he could tell, he was very special for his kind.

  
Shy, weak, kind hearted to anyone, holding back, rather shut in...

 

But for some reason, he felt like all those things are what one sees from outside. In those pure green eyes, there was a glimmer telling a story. So many questions that get answered coming along with information, you never knew you wanted to know until you heard them, as you put time into getting to understand it.

This man was a bigger mystery than Takano himself. Complex yet so charming and colorful. All he wanted to do is watch Onodera for hours, his heart beating louder as his thoughts went on.

 

Suddenly the two felt water drops falling down on their heads. The amount grew in a matter of seconds and Takano hid the two of them under a tree, hiding the smaller male under his coat.

 

For a second he was about to get out the umbrella he brought along, but then he felt the other hugging himself close into him to search for protection from the rain.

 

“Y-your coat! You should use i-”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Still...you might get sick again!”

 

Takano chuckled and embraced him closely to comfort him. “This is enough.”

 

For a moment, they shared one loud heartbeat. Their bodies heated up, feeling numb. Onodera blushed all over his face and Takano held onto the other for his dear life, trying to hide his own slightly blushing cheeks.

 

Then, the brunette tugged gently on the other’s thin pullover. “I want to go there…”

 

“What did you say?” To his response, the smaller hid his face in the other’s shoulder.

 

“The forest my father took me along to. I want to go there together...with you.” Onodera held tightly onto Takano’s arm and hugged closer listening to his heartbeat.

 

Onodera’s sweet words, loving actions and gentle presence, it made the taller go crazy. How was this man real? Cupping Onodera’s face in his hands, he gently pushed it up giving him a full on view of his face. He wasn’t sure if it was his brain playing tricks on him but it looked like he was shining.

 

Those bright green eyes, the red cheeks, small water drops falling down from his slightly wet hair, a look conveying so much hope and his lips being parted just as much to see his small vampire teeth shine out, making the whole picture not just pretty but beautifully adorable.

 

“T-takano-san?” he silently whispered under his breath. But before he could say another word, their lips connected.

 

Eyes locked their gazes, the kiss so desperate yet gentle and loving. Takano closed his eyes, taking full joy from this one moment. 

 

Panic and excitement made Onodera turn completely stiff. But seeing Takano enjoy this soft connection of their lips so tenderly made his heart flutter with joy, so he calmed down, closing his own eyes to take in the moment.

 

The rain continued to fall. It almost felt like cheering claps to them. Neither were sure how long they stood there like that. Maybe seconds or minutes. But both knew as soon as their lips separated, it was too short.

 

Onodera started to once again stare at the other, his cheeks burning and his heart hammering. Takano himself stared down into the other’s eyes, as if he was thinking about something.

 

With his thumb he gently rubbed Onodera’s red cheek until his hand found its way on his neck to his ear. A small gasp left the brunette, slightly sensitive to his touch now. His sudden reaction sent a realization to Takano and he let go of him, got out the umbrella and started to walk back avoiding eye contact.

 

“Let’s go home.” He asked waiting for the other to come under the umbrella as well.

 

“O-kay…” Onodera walked to him but then held onto his arm again. And so the two walked back home, their heart beating every bit of sounds in their ears.

 

…

 

As they arrived at Takano’s home, the taller stopped before completely opening the door.

 

“Ritsu. For what happened just now, I’m sorry. If it made you mad or scared of me, I beg you to forget it. I won’t do it again if you hated it.” he stepped into the house feeling anxious of the other’s possible answer.

 

Being aware of all of Onodera’s words, that big shine of hope was deep within him but there was yet still this small piece within him holding up red flags. He wasn’t sure where this anxiety came from, but until he wouldn’t hear this man’s complete approval he’d still be worried about rejection.

 

To his surprise, Onodera took a short second to follow but then held onto his back, whispering shyly. “I-I didn’t really mind it…”

 

A switch was pulled inside Takano. Turning around, he knocked both of them onto the door and they shared another deep gaze. In that moment, their hearts stopped for a second, breath hitched, a cold shiver ran down their bodies heating them up by every bit the two of them got closer.

 

Another kiss was planted on Onodera’s lips, taking his breath away. It was short and quick but the loving stare of Takano’s hazel eyes brought so much more passion to it, making him weak.

 

More kisses planted onto Onodera’s face, the pause after one shortening as each passed until they locked lips again. Onodera was flying. He felt lighter than ever, yet never so real before. All of his body ached and he could feel every part of him that Takano touched burn up.

 

Suddenly, the taller started a some kind of dance while both of them where sighing and gasping into the kiss. He turned the two of them around, trying to move forward to the bed. When Onodera noticed, he was confused yet so quickly distracted when Takano deepened their kiss that he couldn’t care much. 

 

He gently licked over Onodera’s lips. Green bright eyes stared at him in the dark room with surprise. With his thumb, he pulled down his bottom lip, giving him entrance to an even deeper kiss.

 

Tongues were tangled up and small steps drew them closer to the bed till Onodera felt it on the back of his legs, was pushed down and fell onto the bed.

 

Not sure what to do, the brunette froze. It felt good. Really good. He was drowning in the sensation. But he had no experience with this kind of thing and that fact made it hard for him to relax. Takano’s gentle hands sliding down the sides of his neck and back up to massage his ears was the only thing really calming him down.

 

Despite all that, his heart beating out of his chest and his thoughts spinning, everything felt alright. Surely he was embarrassed and panicked but he still felt like it was ok. It was ok to go along the way he wanted. It was ok to be shy.

 

His arms found their way around the other’s neck, keeping his embrace light from still being a bit taken back, but it was enough reassurance for Takano.

 

To the taller man this wasn’t a strange situation. For the most part at least. Until now it never felt so… loving.

 

It was either rushed or rough. Whatever to just satisfy him. But now, he looked at this man beneath him, red-faced, eye’s only opening frequently but shutting again immediately from embarrassment or pleasure. Every breath he took felt like wasted time. And the shy and sweet gasps that left the other’s throat. It was amazing. 

 

The arousal in both of them, he could feel it rushing through his whole being and pushing him down keeping their lips connected and their tongues dancing.

 

Hands traveled down Onodera’s body making the smaller shiver beneath Takano and holding onto his shoulders. The moment his fingers got underneath his shirt caressing gently upwards his hips, he arched his back to the unfamiliar feeling, a breathy moan leaving him.

 

Suddenly Takano left a few gentle kisses down his cheeks and neck before sucking lovingly there. The simple motion sent another rush of excitement through Onodera that was quickly chaining down his body.

 

Takano did with his hands what he wanted and he could not make a move anymore to stop it from becoming too much. All he could do was watch and cling onto the taller who was putting his whole concentration into his actions.

Big and warm hands continued to search their way all over Onodera’s body until they drew onto his legs and pulled them up, giving Takano more space pressing closer into Onodera.

 

A pressing against his crotch sent yet another new sensation of arousal through him, forcing a quiet moan out of the brunette. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen next but all the signs were clear and his body had expectations that it patiently waited for.

 

The raven-haired man unexpectedly connected their lips once more and captured him in his arms. At first he let his hips thrust very little but after mere seconds his main goal was being close to the other, holding him and sharing this sweet moment of their first passionate kiss.

 

Soon,Takano realized how exhausted the smaller one was. His lips were a bit swollen, as well as his lower regions. Onodera was in too much of a haze and too tired to realize though, so Takano decided to just leave it at that.

 

Takano left a few more kisses on him before embracing Onodera, suddenly feeling exhausted himself. 

 

“Ritsu, I love you.” he whispered gently as he began to doze off into a deep sleep. 

 

Onodera’s heart burst out in happiness but he felt as if there was no longer any energy left in his body. In desperation to share his words, he let his hand weakly hold onto Takano’s and closed his eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO... guys...... yeah ^^'
> 
> It's been a while but yeah.. Sorry! It has it's reasons and now that I got over with some school stuff and all I might be able to upload more frequently again though I have to admit I'm stuck with my current next chapter but after that it shall get a nice flow again!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I liked this chapter a lot honestly and after this their relationship shall get it's total start off and more lovey dovey and hotty interactions to come. ᕕ( ◔3◔)ᕗ
> 
> But for real, this story really takes a lot more direction now into it's actual purpose which is these two developing a good relationship, growing more comfortable of each other and all that stuff, but also to cope with Onodera's kind condition!!! Which is real fun to play with in my opinion.  
> It's fun to scribble down your own rules and conditions and ideas for other creatures down, to then put them into your story getting fun moments out of them~
> 
> But I won't mumble on for too long and I hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> BIG BIG thank you to my editor immapiggeh!!! Here a link to their tumblr: https://immapiggeh.tumblr.com/  
> Truly and awsome person. uwu
> 
> I also did an art piece for this chapter, so if you'd like to check it out~~~  
> http://hinashari.tumblr.com/post/171863971165/especially-different-chapter-15-takano-is-still
> 
> Have a lovely day everybody!


	16. Chapter 16: Moments together-1

First thing in the morning, Onodera woke up to what was probably the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. Takano was hugging the brunette like a toddler held onto a stuffed animal. His fuzzy hair ticklish against Onodera’s stomach and a calm expression on his face.

Something about it just made Onodera’s heart race with happiness.

The raven haired man must have been in this position all night, curled up on the bed against him. Even Onodera knew it couldn’t be comfortable. At the same time, the close presence of Takano made his insides flutter in a way they shouldn’t be so early in the morning.

He carefully pushed Takano onto his side to get up from underneath him. Pushing Takano’s legs up, he placed him properly on the bed, covering him with the blanket as gently as he could so he wouldn’t wake up.

Onodera took in a deep sigh of relief, surprised at how well it worked out.  
  
Still a bit drowsy from sleep, his legs carried him outside to the veranda. Leaning against the wall of the house, he slowly let himself slide down, face hidden in his knees and hands. Remembering yesterday made his face flush a red hue and his heart beat like wild.

He wanted to sink into the ground for feeling so... happy. Surely he wouldn’t know how to approach Takano.

Ideas suddenly blew up in his head. What could he possibly do to give him back what Takano had done for him? Of course he’d love to make him an calm and nice morning but there was nothing the brunette knew how to do.

The only thing he knew how to make was a fried egg.

_“Wait…!''_

Sneaking his way into the kitchen, Onodera searched through his memory of how it was done, listing down all of the ingredients. A quick peek in the fridge and drawers was a huge help in remembering them all.

_“Maybe I can make some toast too…!”_ A smile carried his lips while he rustled as quiet as possible around the little treasures of supplies. He hoped dearly that he wouldn't ruin this.  
 

Everything was set, Takano still asleep and Onodera ready to take on this battle. Until now he’d cooked this at least three times, only one of them turning out bad! As soon as the butter had melted in the pan, he toasted the bread he cut into four pieces and then clumsily cracked the eggs open.

The tricky part was soon to come. Adding salt and pepper. His biggest fear while cooking.

For once he just prayed for it to be the right amount. His last few outcomes had already shown he wasn’t the best at deciding the amount. When he asked, there was only a half hearted answer telling him they just felt when it was the right amount. Onodera did not possess this feeling, not yet at least.

He took one deep breath before his fate was sealed. The salt landed and its good smell boosted his confidence a little. Pepper landed fine and it didn’t felt like too much as well. Onodera let the eggs fry until there was a brown color at the edges, then picked them up and placed them on the slices of toast.

Two plates, each of them having the toast split on them, where placed on the table. Now what was missing?

_“Ah! Coffee…”_ He tried his best to remember how Takano did it every morning. He rarely even saw how it was done, maybe two times?

But there might still be a bit left from his father. A fated memory replayed itself, how he saw him use a machine not too long ago.

In one of the cupboards, he spotted the machine Takano had used and he watched it closely.

It felt like he was some scientist trying to find the deeper meaning behind this construct. Eventually, he figured out where to put in the water and where the coffee pulver was. The rest would be done by itself.  
 

A groan from behind startled him a little. He turned around and stared at the potential noise maker.  
 

Takano just woke up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, adjusting them to the unexpected light. As soon as he had his sight back, he reached for his glasses on the nightstand.  
 

“Ritsu…?”  
 

“G-good morning!”  
 

For a moment, Takano stared confused at the bed. But then he looked at Onodera, inspecting his clothing carefully, his gaze falling to Onodera’s neck. Then he seemed satisfied and stood up, having himself a long stretch.  
 

He approached the brunette, who was clearly avoiding contact by leaning closer to the counter. But these actions did not deter Takano, they actually had the opposite effect. The shy manners of Onodera cheered him on.  
 

A small kiss landed on the smaller man’s forehead, causing a blush to take its color on his cheeks. Arms found their way around his hips and another kiss connected their lips.  
 

“What are you doing up so early? In the kitchen at that…”  
 

“I-...”  
 

Smelling the fresh scent of the fried eggs, his eyes locked onto the table next to them.  
 

“I just wanted to give you a calm and easy morning so I…”  
 

Letting go of the brunette, he walked closer to the breakfast, taking a bite of one of the toasts. Confused, Onodera just watched him.  
 

Suddenly, Takano’s hand caught Onodera’s and pulled him closer. Another gentle kiss planted itself on his lips, this one deeper than the others.  
 

“Thanks for the breakfast, it’s delicious.” Takano smiled wider than ever. Their nose tips connected and he closed his eyes as he held the smaller male near him, embracing him with all of his love.  
 

“This seems very european though? I’ve never really eaten something like this before.”

“Oh! Uhm… when I was younger, my father took me to England for a while! One morning he tried to do this with me and since I liked it, we tried it a few more times and eventually I cooked it myself…”  
 

“England… huh….” more past came to reveal itself to him. It felt nice hearing things about Onodera he never could have thought. “How did you fit in there since you both are vampires? Did you go to school there as well?”  
 

“For a while, yeah. It was like the two of us escaping from my mother. She wasn’t in a good mood at that time…” The coffee was done and Takano took a cup to fill with a wide smile on his face. Both sat down as Onodera continued to talk.  
 

“It’s not like people see we are vampires, but well I didn’t fit in well in either place. I had once again one friend to walk around with but I’m not sad over that. Honestly, I was probably more of a ghost to the people in England than anything. But it definitely was a nice change of scenery.”  
 

“I see… want to maybe go there together someday? My english isn’t the best but I figure yours must be pretty good.”  
 

“I-I! I mean…. I suppose it’s not the worst… and… if you’d… like to…” His voice quieted down as he talked, slowly turning into a whisper. Takano chuckled at his reaction, liking the idea of taking a vacation there once.  
 

His curiosity grew though. What was he like back then? What were the people like that he hung out with? More questions came up as he processed the information but he wanted to save those for a more fitting moment. All he wanted right now was a nice little chat in the morning.

“Did you sleep well by the way?” Onodera asked out of the blue.

If he was honest to himself, he had to admit that his back was a little sore but really not much of a deal. There was no pain so he didn’t mind. Besides, he got to hold Onodera all night so it was worth it.  
 

“I slept perfectly fine. Maybe even had the best sleep in my entire life.” he smirked with sharp eyes at Onodera, seeing how clearly flustered it made him. “What about you?”  
 

“A-ah. I slept well I suppose…”  
 

“That’s good then. Maybe we should do that more often from now on.’’  
 

Onodera blushed at the thought. Yet he couldn’t get himself to protest and just continued to take short, quick bites.  
 

After a while, Takano noticed he had nothing to drink for himself. “Do you drink coffee?”  
 

“I rarely drink it but yeah… Why?”

The raven haired man stood up and took out a cup, filling it with some coffee, and bringing some sugar and milk back to the table.  
 

Taken back by the sudden gesture, the brunette could only nod thankfully. While he was adding some better tastes to his coffee, Takano was watching closely, memorizing how exactly he liked it.

Sweet silence took the two back in as they shared the start of their morning together.  
 

**...**

 

Deeply sighing, Takano let himself drop onto Onodera, who was staring at a book in the shelf. He rested his head on the other’s shoulder while observing his actions. For some reason, the thought of dragging the smaller man to bed and just lying in bed all day crossed his mind. A good idea.  
 

And so the taller let his arms slide gently around the smaller male’s torso, making the other shiver from the touch. Red faced, Onodera slightly turned his head, facing Takano and giving him a look of confusion.  
 

One kiss was planted on his cheek before he was being picked up. Completely dumbfounded by the sudden action, Onodera let a small squeak escape his lips.  
 

“Wh-what are you doing?’’ he asked, ruffled as he started to struggle in the arms that held him up from the ground.  
 

“Kidnapping you to bed.” Takano said simply, showing off the widest grin of the day.  
 

“B-but why…?”

Takano threw both of them on the bed and Onodera groaned after reaching the end of the sudden fall. Takano, on the other side, proceeded to hug himself into his beloved one’s back, breathing into his neck.

Being so close to Takano made Onodera weak, somewhat churned up even. Memories of last night flashed in front of him and he shrinked into himself out of embarrassment.

Surely, the other noticed the obvious embarrassment of the brunette and started to slowly let his lips meet his shoulders, planting long, slow kisses wherever his lips fell, leading up to the other’s neck.

A surprised gasp turned into a gentle sigh. Holding onto Takano’s hand, weakly pushing him away, Onodera blushed as he tried to even out his breath that was already out of control.

“C-can you please not do that…? I-it feels weird.” Feeling his body being pushed to the side, Onodera looked back just to meet with hazled sharp eyes slowly leaving off a more childish glimmer, his lips showing a slight pout.

“I can’t?” Takano asked with his most begging voice Onodera ever heard, not breaking eye contact.

Seeing this usually grown up man behave so needy for him made Onodera’s heart flutter. The thought of finding this sweet side of the raven haired man was impossible to block from his mind.  
 

“Just- Not yet… L-let me get used to this whole thing first… please?”  
 

Another kiss found itself on his forehead. Takano noised a simple sound of agreement, admitting his pushy behavior. He made himself comfortable again, keeping Onodera back in his arms.  
 

For a while the two just layed there. Now and then Onodera tried to free himself from Takano’s arms but everytime he did,  the other thightend his embrace so that he gave up trying at some point.  
 

To Onodera, this all was still so new. Sometimes he wasn’t even sure if all of this was real, not even this moment. Alone the thought of anyone keeping him as precious as this man did, who was holding him so dearly for no particular reason, was difficult to believe.  
 

But even if it was a long, odd dream, he wished to never see the end of it.  
 

The chattering of the birds from outside was very nice and calming. It brought a certain touch to the loving heat the two felt.

_“A lazy day doesn’t seem so bad once in a while.”_ the brunette thought, letting himself relax.  
 

“Ritsu, did you have any lovers in the past? I think I remember you mentioning that your mom tried to get you and your best friend together.” Takano asked boldly, being hazed from the soothing atmosphere.  
 

“Ah- that… To me it wasn’t really like that.” Normally, Onodera would tense talking about this topic, but for some reason, he wasn’t feeling very affected by it. “My mother indeed tried to make us date and even set up a marriage for us. She was my so-called ‘fiance’ for a long time, even since we were little. I never loved her in that way. At least I never felt the way my father explained to me…”

“So your mom tried to force you to marry her?”  
 

“Yeah… we had a lot of arguments about it. Sometimes I even had fights with my friend herself. It was like our friendship was going to break from it.”  
  
  
“Was… it still a topic before you left?”  
 

A moment of silence paused their conversation. Takano felt the smaller male tense a little, but after letting out a deep sigh and hugging closer into him, he relaxed immediately.  
 

“It was. Mother always used it as one of the reasons I was a ‘disgrace of a son’, not wanting to marry a beautiful, cute and capable girl like her.”  
 

“That’s stupid.” Turning Onodera around, Takano looked deep into the shining, pure green eyes of his. “With that mindset, she’s missing out on what a great son she has.”  
 

An embarrassed grin spread across Onodera’s face, his cheeks reddening a little.  
 

“So I was your first one you were like this with, I can assume?”  
 

The brunette hid his face in the other’s shoulder, feeling a sudden familiar gut feeling he knew too well. “Y-yeah.”  
 

“I’m glad to hear that.” he chanted with delight. “But I have to admit, sometimes this doesn’t feel real.”  
 

Onodera’s heart skipped a beat. They were feeling the same? “I mean, I literally just took you with me from the forest, not really knowing why, let you stay, grew attached to you so quick and then you are also a vampire of all things. A creature I never thought existed before. Neither do I understand how you can like me, since you’ve seen a few of my worst sides already.”  
 

“T-that’s not true! At- at least nothing about you would be so terrible as to make me not like you, it’s actually the opposite!”

Surprised at first, Takano processed his words, but then a small chuckle left him.  
 

“Oh really? Tell me what you like about me then.”  
 

Nervous by the sudden request, Onodera wasn’t quite sure what to say.  
 

_“S-screw it!”_ he cheered himself on to just say what comes to his mind. He wanted to be honest… while avoiding eye contact.  
 

“As- as an example, you’re very hard working! You are honest, kind and you know what you do! But even at the times you don’t you still find a way. N-not only that, I really like your smile. It’s gentle and filled with care.” Takano was impressed by how the other rambled on but not by the content. He was more amused than anything but didn’t expect what the other was about to say next.

“All in all, you- you seem like a very perfect and capable person but I think those moments when you do mistakes, get weak, emotional or childish, those are the moments that give you a certain charm. I-I’m not sure how to express it in words, I-I guess I need some time till I can tell you… b-but-!”

Not sure how to respond, Takano just left a kiss on Onodera’s lips, gently smiling at him as he caressed his cheek lovingly with his thumb.  
 

While he was drowning into the other’s eyes, he noticed his pupils turning sharp. His breathing slightly quickend and he was gripping tight onto the other’s shirt. Not to forget his teeth growing sharp very slowly. If it wouldn’t have been for him to push Onodera’s lips apart a little, he probably wouldn’t have noticed.  
  
Takano sighed. It was a bit of a mood killer, but he could deal with it.  
 

As he pulled a bit of his shirt away to reveal his shoulder, Takano pinched the brunettes cheek he’d been touching so gently.  
 

“You’re hopeless.”  
 

“Sh-shu-...I-I can’t help it.”  
 

Takano held Onodera’s head with great care, pulling him closer to his now exposed skin. “I know.”

For one short second, Onodera hesitated. But then he left an apologetic small kiss where he’d be taking his bite. Very carefully, he let his teeth sharpen, digging them quickly into the flesh. He flinched after hearing the other’s painful groan.  
 

“It’s okay.” The taller let his deep, rough voice whisper into the vampire’s ear while his hand caressed his back to underwrite his approval. His tightened embrace was also a bit of a comfort but mostly his way of dealing with the pain.  
  
Feeling reassured, he started to lovingly suck the warm red liquid, sounding a few satisfied groans now and then.

Feeling rather excited by Onodera’s noises, Takano couldn’t hold himself much and left   gentle, slow kisses on the brunette’s ear changing into long licks followed by gentle bites.

Hearing those wet noises and clear aroused sighs from Takano so distinct, while also feeling an ticklish itch on his skin rushing through his every muscle. Onodera was too much in a haze to even realize how heated both of their bodies were starting to feel, taking his sweet time to still his lust for the origin of his life energy.

At least that’s what he was trying to tell himself.

Whatever he tried, no matter how hard he focused on tasting everybit of the blood he was ingesting, Takano’s movements, like his hands gradually exploring the smaller body, was taking the upper hand in his concentration.

Pushing both of them over, so that Takano was on top but still bowed over for Onodera to continue sucking on his shoulder, they were lying on bed and Takano moved down from his ear to his neck giving the other a complete rush of arousing sensations.  
  
Every touch on his skin felt like a piercing arrow and his sight, thoughts, control, everything was dizzy, his face glowing red reaching down to his shoulders.

Groans from earlier were now moans. Hands clenched onto the raven haired man’s clothing, legs twitched together feeling the pressure of his body close to him.  
  
Takano left a deep bite mark in the other’s shoulder, making Onodera gasp from the sudden pleasuring pain in his shoulder. By now he lost all concentration to remotely even care for his health needs. All he wanted was to muffle the noises he was making and hold onto the other that was shamelessly playing with him.  
  


After he noticed Onodera stopping, he left an apologetic kiss on his neck, right under his ear. The brunette’s repeated gasp showed that he was particularly sensitive there.

“Sorry. Just see this as a little revenge for biting into me as well.” Takano showed no hesitance with his cheeky grin to his obvious bluff. He was aware that Onodera was too naive to really get behind it.

And he had to admit to himself, he did lose himself a little in the heat, not really thinking about what he was doing. Still he felt satisfied having set a ‘mark’ on his beloved sweetheart, even if there was no one around him to even see it.

Onodera, on the other hand, felt embarrassed and guilty but oddly turned on. He couldn’t even tell the last one was a thing he felt, which made him feel like an idiot and a child for not being able to tell what all of this was making him feel like. For now he’d just have to live with Takano making him lose his head in a heat for a while.

A soft but short kiss found it’s way on his lips and all he saw was a happy glow in Takano’s eyes giving him this sudden feeling of peace.

“I’m sorry.” Takano smiled like a sun after looking at Onodera who was a literal mess at this point. Even the smallest drop of blood dripping from his lips was adding to the level of adorableness with his shyly embarrassed look on his face.

“I-It’s fine… are you okay though?” Onodera asked, still worried about his comment.  
  


With a soft embrace, Takano chuckled and whispered into this ear. “Never in my life have I felt better than right at this moment.”  
  


Onodera shuddered but he just hugged back into Takano’s embrace, being too happy to even explain with simple words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I hope you all have been well and aren't too mad at my constant long breaks between uploads. I try my best though!
> 
> After some thinking I've decided to name the chapters, that have not much affective lead to the story itself but more their relationship and interaction, Moments together. I'm alread interested to see how many we can get together lol.
> 
> Once more my awsome editor immapiggeh did and PERFECT job and I want all of you to go and send them nice messages on their tumblr cause they are awsome!!
> 
> Tumblr: immapiggeh
> 
> This chapter was difficult but fun to write. I had a lot of writing blocks as I wrote but as soon as I had a flow it went for w while~  
> In the end it got from fluff to hot. lol. It felt fitting after last chapter, idk why. Still hope you enjoyed it though~
> 
> For now I shall wish you all a good time and hope to see you next time! Comment are always appreciated~~


	17. Chapter 17

Vacation is a beauty in itself.

Waking up on a late morning with your beloved one, seeing it’s past your usual start time for work, the calm atmosphere is relaxing as you eat whatever is left over and tasty? A satisfaction with no fitting explanation.

Workaholics may see them as wasted days just as Takano once did. But today was the first day of vacation since he met Onodera and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Over the time the two lived together by now, they grew a little more used to the presence of one another, though the brunette had yet to show domestic affection. Sometimes Takano thought he was still a stranger to the house. Still, the fact that Onodera was mostly talking in full sentences with rare cases of stuttering, except for when he was embarrassed, was a start in his opinion.

Sharp eyes followed the thin framed hands washing the dishes. _“He’s improving…”_ the taller thought to himself and smiled. Just a little on purpose, he let his arm bump into the other’s side.

“What?” Onodera was a bit startled as he was still a bit hazed from their late waking up and a bit out of it.

“Nothing.” Takano bluffed while trying to hold a grin back.

“Okay then…”

The two went quiet for a while. There was a weary atmosphere in the room that Takano wasn’t quite satisfied about. And really, the way the brunette’s eyes fell shut now and then was so adorable that Takano was getting into a certain mood.

Without a warning, Takano turned the small male around and pushed him up the kitchen counter, his legs reaching out on Takano’s sides. Pressing himself forward, Takano kissed him passionately while his hands wandered up Onodera’s thighs, onto his hips.

“You’re still tired, huh? Wanna go back to bed together?” Takano proposed in a deep, seducing voice, nibbing gently on his earlobe.

“N-no. I’m fine…” Onodera was indeed rather naive when it came to things like this, but the past weeks have showed him what this man meant by ‘going back to bed’. Truth be told, he hadn’t found those situations unpleasant. All he was aware of was that his heart was beating like crazy every time, which was sometimes unbearable.

“To be honest, I’d much rather… go out and do something with you, I guess…” eventually, all that was left of his voice was a whisper, due to feeling a little too selfish for his masked request.

“Hmm… Did I ever tell you a bakery opened nearby recently?”

“For real?”

“Yeah, the street down and then to the left. We could go there and maybe even get something sweet to eat with some coffee later.” He chuckled at the immediate shine that was swimming in the other’s eyes.

The brunette wasn’t quite the one to demand sweets but the thought of eating something with Takano that wouldn’t make him work for ahead sounded good to him. Also taking a walk with Takano through the village wasn’t quite a terrible idea either.

Not even his uneasiness being surrounded by stranger humans could stop him anymore. He just really wanted to go outside with Takano. Unlike usual where they just sit around, dreaming the days away.

“Let me get ready!” Onodera pushed the taller man away, jumped off the counter and made his way to the bathroom after grabbing some fresh clothing.

Takano happily chuckled after him, finishing his coffee that had been set aside on the table.

…

Fresh wind was blowing around, the sky was clear and the pebbles on the ground made it funny to walk. Everything around them was blooming nicely and many bushy trees, whose leaves started to take a rather colorful touch, were growing alongside the streets, if you could even call them streets. It was more like an avenue with paths, but cars were driving around either way.

Onodera never had really noticed or took a closer look at his surroundings, which he greatly regretted. The quiet village really looked nice. He understood now why Takano choose to live here. Green bright eyes gazed around at the scenery, but also let it fall on the taller man a few times.

Onodera noticed himself staring at Takano a lot. He has always been confused about it but all he knew was each time he saw his hazel eyes hidden under a few strands of hair, his almost linear shaped nose, rather pointy jaw line, and slightly puffed lips, all he thought was ‘ _pretty_ ’.

_“What could this feeling be…?”_

Takano noticed the piercing eyes on him and gave the other a look himself. Inching away a little, Onodera avoided eye contact just as he began walking a bit faster, his cheeks glowing bright red.

A hand caught his, keeping him beside the other.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine, just keep on walking. We’re almost there.”

Tender moments like these were what made Onodera want to go on. He wondered how it would be if Takano wasn’t here. How would he feel? Where would he be now? Would life feel even nearly as worth it as it was now? He really he never wanted to know how it would be without him. The sheer knowledge of Takano’s existence was making him happy.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the bakery. It was small, very small. Perfect for a gentle, petite village as this, Onodera thought. A black framed glass door lead inside. There were two wide windows with different kinds of sweet baked good hanging in front of it, as well as a ‘Welcome’ sign, hanging from the ceiling, giving a view inside. There was a middle aged woman standing inside, seemingly rearranging some bread.

Right after entering the building, the smell of fresh baked goods hit their noses.  
Catching the lady’s attention, due to a bell that rang after opening of the door, they were greeted with a gentle smile. “Welcome! All of our ingredients are made by hand in our own bakery. How may I help you?”

“We’ll take a look if that’s okay.” Takano replied and smiled back with his used gentleman smile.

“Take your time.” she replied and waited patiently.

For a few moments, Onodera was shocked by it. He never really saw him act so… fake? There was no care in his smile, but no hate either. He quickly let his attention fall to the pretty displayed sweets. There were many different pastries on display, from cakes to cupcakes to smaller things Onodera had never even seen before. Creamed cookies, macarons, donuts and more.

“It must take a lot of time to make all of these…” the brunette mumbled under his breath.

“They do! My parents and brother wake up very early to make them. But that’s what makes them so good, the care in each one of them.”

“A-ah! S-sorry, I didn’t meant to be rude or anything… That sounds tough though…”

“It’s fine.” she giggled for a moment. Her smile softened and her shoulders lost a certain stiffness. “We love doing this and it’s people like you two who come here that keep us going.”

“I-I’m glad then…” with a shy smile, the brunette tried to be polite. Yet he held onto Takano’s arm as he was getting nervous from the sudden attention and let his eyes inspect the sweets again so they wouldn’t go on with the conversation.

Both Takano and the cashier noticed and couldn’t help but smile.

“How about the strawberry one over there?” Takano asked while pointing at a rectangular chocolate cake that was displayed with a few small caramel bunnies hopping around it. Half cut strawberries formed a heart in the center and a red colored frosting and white cream surrounded the edge.

“Inside are even more strawberries. This is one of our best ones and would suit you two well, I think.” A wide grin formed on her face as she winked with her comment.

“We’ll take that one. If that’s ok with you, at least.” Takano let his attention fall from what he was doing back to Onodera, who was a bit taken back and confused by the woman’s actions. Staring down at him with anticipation of his opinion, he waited patiently, ignoring the waiting woman who was having her fun watching the two.

“I-I do… but isn’t it a little expensive?”

“No. It’s fine.” Takano smiled back at him and got his wallet out of his jeans pocket. “The whole cake then please.”

The woman took the cake and put it into a perfectly shaped white box with more pink dancing bunnies and a flower pattern in the same color, placing it on the counter over to Onodera, who accepted it with great care. Takano paid oddly frantically, like he was in a hurry to leave.

As soon as they left the bakery, Takano took over the cake, ripping it out of Onodera’s hands.

“I can carry it!” Onodera protested, feeling a tiny bit guilty.

“Let me do it.”

“Why? I can do that much.”

“It’s not about your capability.” Takano assured the smaller, proudly walking ahead before being stopped again.

“What then?”

“I just... want to do something for you.”

“That doesn’t make sense. You do things for me all the ti-” before Onodera could finish, Takano gripped his hoodie jacket and pulled him closer, sealing their lips for a deep kiss.

Red faced, Onodera jumped back. In sheer confusion and embarrassment, he looked up to Takano who’s cheeks were also showing a light hint of a pink hue. “Just let me do it.” and with that, he continued to walk back home, Onodera walking close to his side, hiding his face in his arm.

…

With the cake in the center of the table, coffee standing ready to drink on each side, decorated with a plate and a fork, the two were ready to enjoy their first cake together.

Right after their first bite, their eyes locked, sharing an agreeing gaze, continuing with them huffing a quick, nervous chuckle. Onodera felt his stomach flutter. This gentle, lovely mood in the air was so charming. It was calm and nice.

Now he wished he would sit just a little closer to the other.

“The cake is good, huh?” Takano said, in an attempt to start a conversation.

“It is! I haven’t eaten a cake like this in a long time.”

“Have you ever baked before?”

“No… but it was hard to get one as well. I think my father brought one home once as he came from a long work trip in Europe. I think it was a cheesecake… An odd choice of a flavor for a cake, if you ask me. Very tasty though.”

“Wait, you don’t eat cakes then?”

“No. Not really? We have a rather different variation of it, though it’s probably just as sweet. They are called Blothurds.”

“Don’t tell me those are filled with blood or meat or something.” Takano showed his disturbance of that thought by raising one of his eyebrows.

“N-no! It’s nothing blood-related or anything! Just like I said, very similar to cakes. We usually put a sugar coat over it and they are small and round with a red jelly filling. I think most of the time they’re strawberry-flavoured…”

A somewhat relieved sigh left Takano. Vampires seemed like an odd species to him, which surely was the other way around as well. “Aren’t there more pastries?” Takano asked curiously.

“Not much. We tend to eat more warm cooked meals rather than sweet things.”

“Oh, that makes sense actually… If it’s too much for you, tell me.”

“Eating something like this is actually a very nice change. Normally we’d get things like these from the human world, which was brought home by a family member. I like it so I don’t mind.”

“Eating doesn’t harm you then?”

“Not at all. I believe we just didn’t want to make an effort for something humans have in massive amounts.”

Before Takano would dig for more answers, he held himself back. He was sure that Onodera noticed this certain curiosity Takano had for what the brunette was. And honestly, he was thankful that Onodera hadn’t gotten annoyed with his consistent questions yet. There was just so much to learn about him.

“By the way, should we eat like this once a week then?” Takano asked in an attempt to change the topic.

“Sure! I-I mean, I’d be glad to.” the brunette chanted, a smile spread wide over his face.

Suddenly, Takano’s phone rang, interrupting their little moment of peace. After looking at his phone, the raven haired man’s expression turned quickly angered. Almost frantically, he pressed accept and clumsily brought the phone to his ear.

“Yes? Takano here.” he tried to remain calm but the bad mood was clear in his voice, probably scaring the person on the other line a bit. “I don’t care, what do you want?” Quickly, Takano let his eyes drift to Onodera, his eyes softening while gesturing an apology and making his way out to the veranda.

Onodera had seen this mood change of Takano only when stressed or called at a bad time, so his reaction wasn’t anything new but still a surprise. Yet he still liked that part about him. It was like one of those childish grumpy things he did. A part of him simply couldn’t take it seriously.

Yet he was curious who that could be. Since he was on vacation, getting a call from his work seemed pretty unlikely. Was it Yokozawa? Takano normally wouldn’t react so enraged with him. So maybe it was someone Onodera didn’t know? Were they close?

_“Ah- I’m doing it again…’”_ Onodera had noticed that when things happened with Takano that he didn’t quite know about made him feel unsure. There was just this odd anxiety taking over him and then his thoughts started to become irrational, simply a total mess.

Completely unreasonable, he was trying to righteous whatever was going on instead of just waiting until Takano, as he always did, explained it to him. Not to defend himself or anything, simply because he wanted to.

It was a thing about himself Onodera found rather annoying and unfair towards the other, who was trying his best to make this all work out so well. He was glad that he wouldn’t let these emotions take an impact on their interactions.

To distract himself a little, Onodera continued to eat the cake, trying to guess what ingredients could be in there. Takano soon came back in, his mood from earlier completely ruined. He wasn’t just annoyed now, but mad.

“I can’t believe this.”

“W-what’s wrong?” Onodera turned around to the door shutting violently behind him.

“These maniacs are calling me on my vacation to tell me to take a trip to a client to save something they’ve messed up.” he pulled his Laptop out of a bag, placing it, as gently as he could in his race of emotions, on the table, searching for flights.

“Does that… mean you have to leave?” Onodera affirmed, being surprised that it was indeed work that was calling. Considering the situation, it didn’t calm him down either way, if anything it made him even more distressed.

“Yes… for three days probably…maybe even four.” Takano conceded with a hint of regret in his voice.

“How far away is it?”

“Not too far, a three hour flight by plane.”

Onodera was aware that it could’ve been worse. But there was still a part of him that was oddly deeply hurt by it. Separated by Takano like this suddenly. Something was setting off in him.

Letting his head drop down, Takano sighed in exhaustion.

“A-are you okay?” Onodera asked as his uneasiness grew.

“I’m sorry about this. Until now, I’ve never heard of something as stupid as this before. God, I’ve got real bad luck on my hands.” Takano apologized. He then leaned back in his chair, let his hand caress over his forehead, keeping his eyes on the brunette in front of him.

“It’s okay. It’s not like we can change it now, can we?” Onodera wasn’t sure what else to do. Even he was devastated, but they needed to cope with this now somehow.

“Maybe, but I don’t want to leave you all on your own here. Not when we just got this far… They will be sure to hear from me when I get back.” he growled.

After booking a plane ticket on his laptop, he stood up again, leaving the room with his phone. But before he was out, he left a small kiss on the other’s cheek. “Could you help me out a little and get some clothes ready for me? I’ll be back in a minute.” Onodera got to work, eagerly sorting out fitting clothing for Takano. In the middle of it, his heart started to ache terribly, which he tried to ignore as best as he could. In that moment, it wasn’t just the thought of being alone without Takano.

The backdoor to the veranda wasn’t completely closed, so he could hear a bit over what Takano was talking about. He was seemingly talking to Yokozawa and he appeared to be joking during most of the conversation. Yet there was one moment where he was talking in such a sad demeanor, it kind of hit him a little. All Onodera wanted was for Takano to be happy.

_“I have to give it my all. So no wasting time on useless emotions now!”_ Onodera finished getting the clothes and just at the right moment, Takano came back inside.

“Sorry for taking long. I see you’re done already?” he examined the array of folded, stacked clothes on the bed. Smiling gently, he pulled his smaller dear closer to him and left another kiss on his cheek. Pulling him into a deep hug, he let his head rest on his shoulder. “Thank you for the help. Yokozawa will come and visit you over the days I’m gone. He’ll cook for you and try to help you get through the day.”

“I-is that really okay? I mean, I bet he has his own plans and is probably really busy.” A bit nervous from Takano being close to his rather sensitive neck, Onodera tried to escape the touch a little.

“Don’t worry, he can manage it. Even Yokozawa was concerned about leaving you alone here. So there is no way in Hell he’ll ignore my request.” he assured the brunette, hugging him closer. His embrace was almost desperate.

Wordless of the situation, Onodera shyly hugged back, feeling like doing anything else would be inappropriate and just mean towards Takano.

Suddenly letting go, Takano walked over to the closet and rummaged through it until he picked out a small white box. “I actually didn’t wanted to give it to you out of such a downing reason, but here.”

Handing the box over to Onodera, the brunette noticed a familiar looking device on the front cover.

“Is this… a phone?”

“Yeah, I thought it would be a good time you own one as well. There was a plan for a romantic dinner, but I’m giving it to you now instead.”

“I-thank you! But it probably was worth a lot… I don’t know if I can accept this.”

“Well if you don’t, all my money was wasted for nothing. Also it was intended for us to communicate while I’m not here.” Takano helped tenderly, opening the phone and smiling sweetly down as their hands touched. “I’ve still got some time. Do you want to programm it before I have to leave?” he whispered, while sliding his hand over Onodera’s.

“S-sure…”

…

Close to the late afternoon, a big bag was filled up with three days worth of clothing, hygienic supplies and material for his work. Both men were staying at the entrance door, again hugging one another in silence until the ringing of the door interrupted them.

Slowly leaning back, Takano stared down into Onodera’s eyes, before leaving a long, gentle kiss on his lips. Caressing his cheek, he let their foreheads bump into each other.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Both whispered with agony in their voices.

Takano opened the door, were Yokozawa was standing, along with a car ready to drive.  
With a dainty smile, he greeted Onodera, informing him that he’d be coming back later again to check on him and share dinner. Right after, the two friends made their way over to the car, Takano leaving a long gaze on Onodera, who was standing in the door, leaning against the frame, before entering the car. Then they drove off.

With a stinging pain in his chest, he remained outside for a few seconds until he couldn’t see the car anymore. Being back inside, he looked around the house, which felt oddly empty now with a dark atmosphere.

Right away, he made his way over to the bed and let himself fall, watch the sunset burn in the distance. It was hard to imagine in the first place, and although he was used to being alone over daytime, being actually aware he wouldn’t come back in the evening was suffocating. It made him feel like shadows were reaching all over his body, burning his skin painfully with the lonely feeling of drowning in an empty sky. A feeling he had known well already.

Crawling into Takano’s blanket, breathing in the familiar scent, he remained there. His thoughts swept in his head like a typhoon over land. He heard so many voices in his head but the loudest one was the one that craved for a certain person’s presence, his return.

He hugged the blanket closer to himself, until a buzzing caught his attention. Pushing himself up, looking on the night stand beside him with glassy eyes. A message had popped up on the display of his new phone from Takano.

[I love you.  
I’ll message you as soon as I arrive. Be a good little blood sucker to my friend. And no biting.]

Giggling to himself, he let his head drop onto the screen, feeling Takano closer through the phone. Maybe he’ll survive this easier than he first thought.

[Will do! Be safe.]

His heart was throbbing again and he couldn’t decide if he was happy or sad.

_“Just what could this feeling be?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi |∀･)ジ
> 
> Guess it's been a while again!
> 
> I felt like the story was having a very slow flow but now things are finally going for a more story relevant path and their relationship has grown too by now!  
> With what I am planning, ihope it doesn't come off as too unrealistic but we'll see.  
> Onodera will have a lot of an emotional groth over the next days and learn a lot by himself, which suits him in my opinion.
> 
> I'm honestly already excited for all the interactions Onodera will have with other people and already started to be honest! I can't promise to be quick with updating but I'm trying my best.
> 
> For now though I wish everybody a good time and hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> BIG thanks to my awsome editor: immapiggeh  
> Please check out their account on here: AngstyZebra  
> They commented on my story (because she's a pure furrball) so it should be easy to find them! They are AWSOME, I promise.
> 
> Well. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction I upload here! I hope people like this though it COULD get a little kinky later on...? 
> 
> If you read till here and maybe even enjoyed it, thanks a lot! I plan to upload a chapter every week on sunday or monday though I don't promise it too much! ^^'
> 
> I still hope some may enjoy this and am excited to post more of this in future!


End file.
